Warriors Everlasting Miracles II Turn 2: A Prince's Awakening
by Geasswolf
Summary: "To save the prince from his slumber, you must awaken the other prince who has suffered the same fate." A moon has passed ever since Alderpaw's group headed out to find SkyClan, returning with Twigkit, Violetkit, and a sleeping tom. Despite learning how to awaken him, Alderpaw and the rest of the Clan cats live warily, for a familiar band of cats has made the lake their home.
1. Chapter 1: Visit

Welcome back to the Warriors: Everlasting Miracles II series! If you're new here, you're in the wrong place and should start back at Warriors: Everlasting Miracles (Without the II). If you're back to continue on with the story, well then welcome back! Thank you for being patient with this installment. I really hope you all enjoy it.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ This story contains spoilers for Warriors: A Vision of Shadows: Thunder and Shadow. If you haven't read it yet, **STOP.** You have been warned.

* * *

Warriors Everlasting Miracles II Turn 2: A Prince's Awakening

Chapter 1: Visit

 _Kirito's dark gray eyes_ locked onto the moss ball as it traveled through the air. He had been helping Briarlight with her exercises as much as he could ever since Lelouch fell into a comatose state and Asuna had went over to ShadowClan. He and the others had just finished their journey to find SkyClan less than a moon ago, but so much had happened during that time, the most ever since he, Suguha, and Asuna arrived in the world around a moon and a half ago. He caught the moss ball between his paws, but he felt the touch of another pelt on his hindlegs. He turned around to see Twigkit right next to him.

"Hi Twigkit. What's up?" he asked the small she-kit. Twigkit and her sister, Violetkit, were found by Alderpaw. They had been living together in ThunderClan until the last Gathering where Violetkit, along with Asuna, were handed over to ShadowClan. Now, she was living fine in ThunderClan, but the others could tell how much she missed her sister.

"Leafpool thought that it would be a good idea for Twigkit to help Briarlight with her exercises," Alderpaw told the black tom.

"Oh…so you're here to take my job then?" He looked over at the kit.

"Um…I guess so…" Kirito patted her head with a paw.

"Don't worry. I'm glad it's going to be in good paws." He let out a smile. "I guess I'll see you all later then."

"Hopefully you come back to help soon. At least I don't trip over you when you're here," Jayfeather said with a small growl.

"Bye, Kirito," Leafpool meowed as the tom got up. When Kirito was about to pass through the bramble entrance to the medicine cat's den, he bumped into Graystripe.

"Whoa, sorry about that Graystripe," He apologized.

"It's fine. I'm still alive, so that's all that matters," The elder responded with a small laugh. "Jayfeather, Bramblestar wants to see you, Alderpaw, and Leafpool. Oh, and Millie also needs some comfrey."

"Do you need me to come and check on her?" Leafpool asked as she picked out the needed herbs.

"I wouldn't want you three to keep Bramblestar waiting, especially since Rowanstar's with him."

"Rowanstar's here?" Kirito said in shock. "In that case I'll go with you three. I need to know how Asuna's doing."

"R-right. We should get going then." Jayfeather told the others. Leafpool walked over to Graystripe and gave him the comfrey.

"Stay here, Twigkit. I'll be back," Alderpaw told her before the four cats left the medicine cat's den. As the cats walked over to the leader's den, the leaf-fall breeze blew through their coats, leaves being carried by the wind. _I can't believe it's already fall. I can't imagine how winter's going to be around here._ Kirito thought. The four made it into the leader's den and saw the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leader.

"Kirito, what are you doing here?" Bramblestar asked.

"I just wanted to ask Rowanstar about how Asuna's doing," He explained.

"Asuna is doing fine…but not as great as I anticipated," Rowanstar told him.

Kirito looked over at the ShadowClan leader, eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong with her?" He wondered, his voice shaky.

"Don't worry, she's okay. It's just that…Littlecloud, their medicine cat, is dying," Bramblestar explained to them.

"Can I hope that Asuna's trying her best to take care of him?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes. She, along with Dawnpelt are helping. Asuna gave him poppy seeds, but other than that, she seems lost."

"She's never had to treat a dying cat before. I can't imagine how scared and nervous she is," Jayfeather stated. "If he had an apprentice, he might be better, and Asuna would still be here."

"Jayfeather, he came for our help, not to be ridiculed," Bramblestar told the gray tom.

Alderpaw stepped forward. "Can I help?"

"I'd much prefer a medicine cat, not an apprentice," Rowanstar told him.

"Then I'll go." Leafpool looked over at Bramblestar, and he nodded his head.

"Thank you. Grassheart is also expecting kits, but Asuna was also unsure about what to do there as well. Some of the others are helping with her kitting, but I don't want anything bad happening."

"I understand. Asuna's hasn't been trained on what to do with a kitting, but I'll help teach her when I get there," She assured him. "Alderpaw, come with me. I need help carrying the herbs."

"You want me to come over to ShadowClan?"

"Of course!"

Jayfeather let out a small sigh. "So, I guess you're just leaving me to take care of the whole Clan?" Jayfeather snidely remarked.

"I'm sure you can take care of them," She responded. Alderpaw stood in place for a moment, but then looked over at Leafpool.

"Jayfeather's right. Why don't you take Kirito along with you instead?"

"Kirito, do you mind?" Leafpool looked over at the tom.

"Of course I'll come along!" Alderpaw smiled at the tom's joy. It was the perfect way for him to see Asuna, and even though he'd probably suffer from being alone with Jayfeather, he knew Kirito deserved to see her.

"Okay then, let's go pick up the herbs."

"Thank you again for this," Rowanstar told them.

"You're welcome," Bramblestar replied. "You should go back to ShadowClan. Leafpool and Kirito will be there as soon as possible." The ShadowClan leader nodded and exited the den, followed by the others. Once they made it back to the medicine cat's den, Twigkit ran over to them.

"Kirito, where's Alderpaw?" The tom turned around and saw that the apprentice was missing.

"I guess he's talking with Bramblestar. He'll be back soon," He told her before he went over to help Leafpool pack up a bundle of herbs.

"What are you doing?" Twigkit asked curiously.

"Kirito and I are going over to ShadowClan to help them."

"Really? Can I come? Please?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're too young to leave. Plus, we don't want you getting sick," Leafpool told her. Twigkit looked down, crestfallen.

"Sorry about—" Kirito stopped when Twigkit ran away. "Twigkit!"

"Wait! I need to get something!" The tom waited for her to return, interested in what the kit was doing. When she returned, she laid a red feather on his paws. "Can you please give this to Violetkit?"

"A feather, huh?" He saw how excited the kit was about the gift.

"Yup! Violetkit found one before we were separated. She kept it in our nest because it was so pretty, but Lilyheart accidentally threw it out when she changed our bedding. I found this one the other day, and even though it's not the same one, I know that she'll like it. You'll give it to her, won't you, Kirito?"

"Y-yeah, of course I will, Twigkit," He promised, the tom a bit choked up by the kit's request. "I'll tell her you said hi and everything."

"Oh thank you, Kirito!" As he picked up the feather, the kit nuzzled his cheek.

Leafpool looked over the medicine inventory once more before looking over at the tom. "Okay, we're ready to go now," Leafpool stated. "Ready?"

"Yup." As they exited the den, Kirito looked back at Jayfeather. "I'll tell Asuna you said hi." A blush formed on the blind tom's face, causing Kirito to smile before following Leafpool. As they were about to leave camp, he heard Alderpaw call his name.

"Did you need something before we leave?" Leafpool asked.

"I just needed to tell Kirito something. It's kind of private," He responded.

"Oh." Curiosity filled the she-cat's mind, but she shook it off. "I'll be waiting outside of the entrance to the camp," She told the black tom before she left. Once they were alone, Alderpaw turned to face the tom.

"That's for Violetkit, isn't it?" He asked, noticing the red feather in the tom's mouth.

"Yeah. I'll feel horrible if I lose it," Kirito told him. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Squirrelflight, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze are going out to find Twigkit's mother."

"They are? That's awesome!"

"Shhh! No cat can let her know. We don't want her getting her hopes up. Please promise that you won't say anything."

"Right. I don't want to see her sad if we don't find her mother. I won't say a word."

"Thanks. Oh, and can you tell Violetkit and Asuna that I said hi as well?"

"You didn't need to ask. It was already on my list of things to do when I get there." The two shared one more smile before Kirito made his way into the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So why do we need their help again?" Sleekpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, asked as she walked along with Tawnypelt, Stonewing, Kirito, and Leafpool.

"Well someone needs to take care of him," Leafpool meowed.

"It's not like he'll be cured. He should've been in StarClan moons ago." Kirito's eyes widened in shock. He was surprised at how this apprentice acted towards his own clanmate.

"Here, hold this if you won't hold your tongue," Tawnypelt told the apprentice. "Sorry you had to hear any of that, Kirito. It's hard to teach these apprentices respect nowadays."

"I can imagine. Is every apprentice in ShadowClan like this?"

"Sadly. I'm just sorry for Asuna. She's trying her best, but these apprentices are so rude to her," She informed him. "But she seems to have gotten used to it, and Needlepaw tries to keep the other apprentices in line to respect her anyway, but that seems to be a slow process."

The cats continued walking until they passed through the tunnel and entered the heart of ShadowClan. It looked definitely different than the ThunderClan camp, and even had a different scent to it as well, but he knew to expect that. The camp was surrounded by brambles and low branches hung above. Every cat eyed him and Leafpool, but he noticed one cat run over to them.

"Dawnpelt," Leafpool greeted her with a smile. "How's Littlecloud?"

"He's in pain. We've run out of poppy seeds, but we're trying to do the best we can."

"Don't worry. We have herbs with us that should ease the pain," She assured her.

"Follow me." The cats passed through an opening in the brambles. Once they reached it, Stonewing and Sleekpaw dropped their herb parcels at the entrance.

"Leafpool." Before the two walked inside, Crowfrost, the ShadowClan deputy, called her name, Rowanstar following behind.

"We need to talk with you," The leader spoke.

"Can it wait a bit? We need to check on Littlecloud."

"Very well." The two cats picked up the herbs and walked inside of the den. The two saw Littlecloud in his nest, Asuna next to him.

"Asuna." The she-cat turned to look at the entrance and a smile formed on her face at the sight of her boyfriend and Leafpool. She got up and approached the two. She nuzzled her head below his chin, letting out a soft purr.

"Whoops…too cat-like," She said with a small giggle. "Oh, what's with the feather?"

"It's for Violetkit," He told her.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you've done a great job caring for him, Asuna. His bedding's clean, and I see that you've given him water too," Leafpool praised, noticing the damp wad of moss next to Littlecloud's nest.

"Thank you, Leafpool, but…the herb supply here is so low…and I didn't want to just mix herbs to create something. My eyes can only tell me that he's in pain, but that's it," She said, noting the special trait in her eyes that allowed her to diagnose any problems a cat had and what to use if she was familiar with the herb that cured the symptom.

"It's okay. There's some tansy in those pouches. I'm sure you know what to do with them," She informed her. "I'll be back. I need to talk with Rowanstar." Once Leafpool left, Asuna began to chew on the tansy, forming a pulp. She placed it in her paws and fed it to Littlecloud, who was wheezing with every breath he took. "There you go. Hopefully this makes you feel better."

"T-thank you, Asuna," He told her, causing the she-cat to smile.

"You're welcome." She looked over at Kirito, but he saw her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm not working hard enough. It's so much harder working here by myself, especially with Littlecloud like this. It doesn't help that these apprentices are rude, too," She told him. "I don't know if Littlecloud's going to make it," She whispered to him. "It'll be all my fault if that happens. I can't live with myself knowing that."

"You've done the best you could so far, Asuna, I can tell you that much."

"I feel like I have, but at the same time, being here has shown me just how unprepared I am as a medicine cat. Grassheart's expecting kits and I don't know the first thing about delivering them. I'm lucky that Leafpool's here," Asuna said. "How's everyone at the Clan? Did Lelouch wake up yet?"

"Not yet. Jayfeather and Alderpaw say hi, by the way."

"I had a feeling those two did," She giggled. "I'm sure Twigkit's doing well?"

"Yup. Oh, actually, do you mind if I deliver this to Violetkit before I forget?"

"Sure. She should be in the nursery." Kirito gave her a blank stare. "Try to ask a warrior outside to guide you."

"Right." Kirito walked out of the medicine cat's den and saw Dawnpelt approaching. "Hey Dawnpelt…do you mind walking me towards the nursery before you go help Asuna?"

"Sure. Follow me." He followed the she-cat until they reached a narrow entrance. "It's a bit of a squeeze, but you'll be fine." She entered first, and he followed her. Once inside, he saw a black she-cat along with a round pale tabby which he guessed was Grassheart.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Grassheart, Pinenose, this is Kirito. He came with Leafpool to help."

"Well, I'm more of a herb carrier than a helper," He specified. "I was just hoping that I could see Violetkit."

"Oh, _her._ She's over here," The black she-cat said.

"I'll get going now, Kirito," Dawnpelt told her.

"Right. Thanks for everything," He told her before he followed Pinenose's gaze and saw the black-and-white she-cat alone in the corner.

"Hey, Violetkit," Kirito greeted, causing her to turn around, but he saw no sign of surprise in her eyes. _She probably forgot about me._ "It's me, Kirito. Remember, you'd always see Asuna and I together?"

"You're friends with Asuna?" Kirito nodded his head.

"A bit more than friends. Anyway, I brought you a gift from your sister, Twigkit. See?" He placed the feather in front of her, and she tilted her head. "Do you not remember the red one you played with and kept in your nest that you shared?" She looked at it for a while until her eyes lit up in surprise.

"I remember! Is it really the same one?"

"Well…the old one wasn't as pretty anymore, but Twigkit found this one and thought that you'd love it."

"I love it so much! Can you tell her I said thank you? Oh, how is she? Is her tail as fluffy as mine? Has she eaten vole yet?" Kirito smiled at the barrage of questions the kit was asking.

"She's doing great. She helps Alderpaw around the medicine cat's den a lot, and now that you mention it, she does have a pretty fluffy tail."

"Is she going to become a medicine cat then?"

"I can't say for sure." As the two were talking, they heard a sudden yawn from one of the queens.

"Violetkit, it's time for your nap," Pinenose told her.

"But I'm not tired. I want to talk with Kirito more!"

"I'm sure you do, but Grassheart needs to rest," She responded.

"Pinenose is right. You should rest. I have to get going anyway soon."

"Already?" Kirito nodded. "Will you ever visit again?"

"I can't promise, but I'll try, and if I can't, Alderpaw will. He says hi and he misses you too."

"Oh…well I miss him too. I know he's taking care of Twigkit," She told him. "I probably should go take my nap now."

"Yup." He gave her a small lick on the forehead. "Sleep well. I'll make sure to tell your sister everything about you."

"Thank you, Kirito!" He let out a smile before leaving the den. Once he exited, he bumped into Needlepaw, the ShadowClan apprentice who traveled with the ThunderClan cats on their journey to find SkyClan.

"Kirito, what were you doing in there?"

"I was just seeing Violetkit. It's nice to see you, Needlepaw," Kirito told her. "Thanks for sticking up for Asuna against the other apprentices.

"Who told you that?" She wondered, a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"Tawnypelt while I was walking here, actually," He stated. "Violetkit's napping right now if you were going to see her."

"Of course she is. That's just great," She said with a sigh. "Hey Kirito, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's more of something I need you to tell Alderpaw, but promise you'll only tell him and keep it a secret." He nodded. "I want Twigkit and Violetkit to meet, and I want him to bring Twigkit while I bring Violetkit. There's a perfect spot on the border that will work. I'll show it to you, and you tell him about it. We'll meet at night while every cat's asleep. Got it?"

"I mean…it's sort of irresponsible letting two apprentices do this…"

"C'mon, I only told you because I trust you…plus, these two need to meet more than anything. Doesn't that matter to you?" Kirito let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Lead the way towards your meeting place."

Kirito returned to the ShadowClan camp a few minutes later with Needlepaw once she showed him the spot where he and Alderpaw would meet.

"Remember to tell Alderpaw, and please, please keep it a secret," She told the tom.

"Got it. You can count on me."

"Right. Thanks again, Kirito. I should get going now."

"See ya'." Kirito made his way over to the medicine cat's den and saw that Leafpool was there with Asuna and Dawnpelt. They all looked at him once they noticed him enter the den.

"Kirito, there you are," Leafpool meowed. "Did you go see Violetkit? When I was there she was taking a nap."

"Yeah, I saw her before that," He told her.

"That's good." She responded with a smile. "Listen Kirito…I'm going to stay here in ShadowClan." Kirito looked at the medicine cat in disbelief.

"What? They already have Asuna here, too. Wait…does that mean Asuna's coming back with me?" Kirito asked, his sudden shock turning into joy, but he saw Asuna shake her head. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Kirito. Leafpool's just here to help me train Puddlekit."

"Yes. It's going to take a few moons, but I'll be back in ThunderClan afterwards," Leafpool told him. "Maybe when he becomes a full-fledged medicine cat, Asuna can return to ThunderClan."

"That's good to know," Kirito said with a smile. "I guess I should get going now then to deliver the news." He walked over to Asuna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm…not going to get sick from doing that…right?" Asuna let out a small laugh.

"You should be fine. Give everyone my regards, okay?"

"Will do. Take care you two."

"Don't worry, Kirito. They'll be taken care of, especially with all the help they're doing for ShadowClan," Dawnpelt assured him.

"I'm sure they will."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirito passed through the tunnel leading into ThunderClan and was greeted by Nightheart when he entered the camp. Nightheart was Ivypool and Lelouch's daughter, which was easy to tell when she had the same black fur and violet eyes. Both she and Kirito were great friends, although a small air of intimacy surrounded them before.

"Hi Kirito. Alderpaw told me that you went to ShadowClan with Leafpool. How's Asuna doing?"

"She's doing well. I'd say the only problem is the rude apprentices there."

"Figures. They're very disrespectful for some reason, even to my father," She told him. "Where's Leafpool?"

"About that…" Kirito explained the whole situation to the she-cat, telling her how she was needed to help Asuna train Puddlekit and how she'd come back in a few moons.

"Oh, well at least Asuna could come back when Puddlekit's fully trained. You both will be together again. I'm happy for you," She told him with a smile.

"Thanks, Nightheart. Hey, I'll see you later. I need to tell Bramblestar and Jayfeather about this all."

"Okay. Bye, Kirito." The tom made his way over to the leader's den and walked inside.

"Kirito, you're back. How's Asuna doing?"

"She's well. Leafpool's helping her with Littlecloud and Grassheart," He told him. "But…Leafpool's also decided to stay in ShadowClan and help Asuna train a medicine cat apprentice."

"I see…Well, the Clans have to help one another, so I understand her motives," The leader stated. "Is there any other news that you have for me?"

"No, that's all."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me, Kirito."

"Of course." He bowed his head before heading over to the medicine cat's den. He saw that Jayfeather and Alderpaw were busy sorting herbs.

"There's no need to tell us, Kirito. Nightheart came over already," Jayfeather assured him. "This is ridiculous! Giving two medicine cats away to another Clan is unheard of! ShadowClan better never attack us for as long as the Clans thrive."

"How's Violetkit doing?" Alderpaw asked, putting his medicine cat duties to a halt.

"She's doing great. I was going to go tell Twigkit all about it," He told him. "Jayfeather, do you mind if I take Alderpaw for a bit?"

"And there goes another medicine cat. Are you going to work for ShadowClan now too, Alderpaw?" The medicine cat scoffed.

"So…is that a no?"

"Take him, but I want him back as soon as possible."

"Thanks. C'mon Alderpaw." Kirito left the medicine cat's den, the apprentice following closely behind him. "Geez, you'd think letting him get close with Asuna would mean he was nicer to me." Alderpaw let out a small laugh.

"How is she?"

"Okay, hopefully better now that Leafpool's with her." Alderpaw followed the tom to the Clan exit, but the two were approached by Squirrelflight.

"Where are you both off to?"

"Hey Squirrelflight. I was just going out with Alderpaw to talk about Violetkit and stuff. Nothing more."

"Well, make sure to keep my little apprentice safe if you need to," She said, giving Alderpaw a lick to the forehead.

"Aw, mom, I'll be fine, really!"

"He's safe with me, Squirrelflight. We won't go far," He assured her. With that, Kirito and Alderpaw left the camp and headed into the forest.

"So…why did you need to take me out here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you about Violetkit. She's doing really well and says hi. I told her how much you take care of Twigkit and she appreciates it a lot. She was happy to see me…but I don't think she's as content with being in ShadowClan as her sister is in ThunderClan."

"I thought so, but as long as she's okay that's all that matters. She'll be so happy when you tell her."

"Actually, I was hoping that you'd tell her. She appreciates you a lot, Alderpaw, and she'll be even happier when you tell her. Just tell her that I delivered the feather and then you tell her everything about her. It's the least I could do for letting me take your place going to ShadowClan."

"Wow…I don't know what to say, Kirito…thank you," He told the tom, stopping their walk to do so. "Did you see Needlepaw?"

"I did. She's actually the reason why we're taking a walk right now."

"So, we're meeting up with her?"

"Not exactly…but you and Twigkit will be." Alderpaw tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, I'm leading you to a place on our border with ShadowClan where you and Needlepaw are going to bring Twigkit and Violetkit so they could meet. You're going to meet here tomorrow night."

"Why me?"

"I think it's because you're the closest to the kits and Needlepaw. I was hesitant about this all, especially since it could be dangerous, especially for you and the kits…but I couldn't deny letting them see each other again."

"This is great! They'll get to see each other again and catch up! You know, you really are a bundle of good news today, Kirito." The tom let out a laugh.

"Hopefully it stays that way. Now c'mon, we should get to the spot before Jayfeather claws my face off for keeping you away for so long."

* * *

I hope that this first chapter was up to par with whatever standards you have set for me. I know it takes less creativity to simply add on to the current Warriors: A Vision of Shadows arc with all the crossovers and stuff, but tell me what you think about it. Do you still enjoy these stories nonetheless, or would you rather read ones where the storyline is based off of my imagination alone?

Also, I actually have been working on this story a lot, but I've been too lazy to post it on here, so it's actually halfway done. I haven't read any of Shattered Sky yet, but once I complete that, Turn 3 shall come into fruition. ~Geasswolf


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Invaders

Chapter 2: Familiar Invaders

A half-moon passed ever since Leafpool stayed with Asuna in ShadowClan. There was no new signs or prophecies, so the days in ThunderClan just continued as usual. Over near the fresh-kill pile, Suguha sat with Twigkit as the two shared a vole.

"Suguha, why is Jayfeather always so mad at me all the time?" The kit asked before taking a small bite of her fresh kill.

"Oh, that's just Jayfeather being himself. He gets mad at everyone, even me sometimes."

"I just seem to make him mad all the time, but I just like being around the den. Should I stop?"

"I wouldn't. You really enjoy helping Briarlight, and I know how much Alderpaw means to you."

"Right. I would get out of the way, but all the other kits don't really like playing with me."

"It's probably because they're older than you. They're like that now, but once you're all apprentices and warriors, you'll be really great friends."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. For now, if you want someone to play with, just ask me or Kirito if we're not out hunting or doing anything. We'll always make time for you, Twigkit." The kit pressed closer to the light ginger she-cat, who gave her a comforting lick.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The two looked up to see Nightheart. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." The black she-cat sat down next to Suguha. "How was hunting today?"

"It was okay, but definitely not the best. With leaf-bare approaching, I'm not surprised." She replied. "How about you, Twigkit? What have you been up to today?"

"Oh, um…nothing much. I wanted to change your dad's bedding, but Jayfeather told me that it wasn't necessary." Twigkit told her. "I hope he gets better soon, Nightheart."

"You're so sweet." Nightheart gave her a lick behind her right ear. "I hope he gets better soon, too, especially since you'll be able to meet him. I know you'll like him."

"Bramblestar!" The she-cats heard Mousewhisker's meow resonate around the camp. They then noticed Jayfeather and Alderpaw run out of the medicine cat's den.

"What's going on?" Twigkit wondered.

"I'm going to go check it out. Suguha, can you stay with Twigkit?" She nodded and Nightheart got up. As she was walking towards where Bramblestar was now standing, she saw that Kirito was there as well. He noticed her and turned around. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Apparently WindClan's fighting rogues on our territory and are outnumbered." He explained.

"You don't think…" The she-cat stopped when she heard her leader's voice.

"Nightheart, Kirito, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, come with me!" Bramblestar demanded. Without warning, he darted towards the thorn tunnel leading into the clan, the four cats he called following, Jayfeather and Alderpaw behind them. The group of ThunderClan cats sprinted through the forest, Mousewhisker leading them towards where the attack was occurring. Once they were standing at a rise at the very edge of the forest, they looked down to see Onestar, Oatclaw, Emberfoot, and Furzepelt fighting as hard as they could against the rogues. They were clearly outnumbered. Without warning, the leader darted down towards the rogues and the others followed. He wasted no time in ripping one of the rogues away from Oatclaw, while Kirito immediately pinned a tabby down.

"Cloudtail!" Nightheart pulled a black she-cat off of the tom, allowing him to get back up. Lionblaze tackled a silver tom to the ground, hissing.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. The rogues did so, and Kirito moved off of the tabby he was on top of. He wondered where the command came from and his eyes widened in disbelief when he realized that right next to Bramblestar was Darktail, the leader of the band of rogues that he and the others fought at the gorge. He looked back at Nightheart and he could see the worry in her violet eyes. Now that the fighting stopped, the Clan cats grouped together while the rogues did the same.

"Jayfeather, Alderpaw, we have wounded!" Bramblestar called out. He then glared over at Darktail. "Leave, lest you still want to live." Darktail let out a snarl, blood coating his teeth.

"This won't be the last of us that you see of us. We're not done here, and we know more about your so-called Clans than you think." With that, the leader left into the brush, followed by the other rogues.

"Is everyone okay?" Bramblestar wondered.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches, but nothing severe." Kirito told him. "How about you, Nightheart?"

"I've been through worse." She responded. "It was them…I had a feeling, but I didn't want to believe it." She whispered.

"Yeah. They had to have followed us all the way back here…but what do they want with us?" Kirito looked over at Alderpaw while he was tending to the wounded WindClan cats. He noticed his amber eyes meet his and he could sense the dread inside of them.

"Whatever it is, it definitely is a threat to all the Clans." She told him.

"She's dead? They heard Emberfoot meow as the others looked down at Furzepelt.

"Oh no…" Nightheart placed a paw over her mouth in shock. "Is this…our fault?"

"We can't blame ourselves. There's no way we could've anticipated this, especially since it's been a month ever since we came back here." Kirito assured her. The two then noticed Jayfeather and Alderpaw immediately turn their attention towards Onestar, blood pouring out of the WindClan leader's throat. "They even killed Onestar too…" Suddenly, they heard Onestar let out a gasp as his eyes opened once more. Blood still covered his throat, but the wound was clearly gone.

"He lost a life." Nightheart told the black tom.

"Lost a life?" Kirito tilted his head in confusion.

"Clan leaders are each blessed with nine lives. When one is lost, well…you saw what happens." She explained.

"How many does he have left?"

"The only one who knows that are his Clanmates, or even only Onestar himself." Once the WindClan leader finally got up, he looked over at Bramblestar.

"Where are those rogues?"

"Gone, for now."

"We have to follow them."

"Furzepelt is dead, and your warriors are in no condition to fight. They need medical attention. Please, come to ThunderClan for now. We'll take care of them there." Onestar seemed to ignore the leader's offer, looking back towards his territory.

"We should get home now."

"Your warriors are in no shape to travel that far." Jayfeather told him. The leader looked over at Emberfoot and Oatclaw and saw that they were both being supported by Lionblaze and Cloudtail.

"But…what about Furzepelt?" Emberfoot asked, eyeing his fallen clanmate. Onestar didn't say a word, his face devoid of emotion.

"Cloudtail, you and Mousewhisker stay with her body until a patrol comes."

"Kirito?" Cloudtail looked over at the tom, asking him to take his place in supporting Oatclaw. He walked over and allowed the brown tabby to lean on his shoulder. Once he helped support the tom, the cats made their way back to ThunderClan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar announced. Rain began to fall from above, the water streaming down every cat's coat as they walked over to listen to the ThunderClan leader.

"Wait…has anyone seen Ivypool?" Dovewing asked, her eyes filled with fear. When the cats got back, news of the rogue attack traveled quickly around the camp.

"Mother's not here?" Nightheart meowed anxiously, looking around the camp for her. "Oh, where is she? Please tell me that she's around here."

"She's hunting with Fernsong right now." Alderpaw told them.

"I have to go out and get them! What if they get her and Fernsong? Father's unconscious and I can't lose mother too!" She felt a tail touch her shoulder and saw that it was Cherryfall.

"Don't worry. Ivypool's survived way worse. It'll take more than those rogues to stop your mother from seeing you again." She assured her. "Where do you think you get it all from?" The black she-cat let out a smile.

"I hope you're right. I'm sure she won't let anything stop her from seeing father when he wakes up."  
Onestar padded through the ThunderClan cats until he stood in the front of them, looking up at Bramblestar. "We'll be taking Furzepelt back so we can sit vigil."

"I wouldn't. Oatclaw and Emberfoot are seriously wounded and won't be able to carry her, unless they want to reopen their wounds." Jayfeather warned. "We'll take care of them for a few more days."

"They're WindClan warriors. They're strong and will travel with me."

"I have an apprentice along with me. Let Kestrelflight save his herbs for his Clanmates. We'll nurse these two back to full health in the meantime."

"Right. I'll send a patrol with you to help carry her body, Onestar." The ThunderClan leader added. He could tell that the WindClan leader still wasn't content with being aided.

"You've already lost one Clanmate. Don't risk losing another." The medicine cat warned.

"Very well." Onestar said, letting out a breath.

"A wise choice." Bramblestar meowed. "Blossomfall, Snowbush, Berrynose, you'll help guide Onestar back to WindClan and carry Furzepelt. You'll care for them both as if they were your own Clanmates." The three cats nodded. "Everyone, the rogues in the forest are dangerous. While we have no idea of their intentions, it is clear that they don't mind taking the lives of any one of us. We must all stay vigilant and warn the other two Clans." He looked out towards all his clanmates below. "Lionblaze, you take Cinderheart, Birchfall, Sparkpaw and Poppyfrost and warn Mistystar. I'll take Kirito, Suguha, Cherryfall, and Dovewing to ShadowClan and speak with Rowanstar." When he finished, he saw the small form of Twigkit wriggle her way to the front of the crowd.

"Can I come with you? Please, I want to see my sister!" The kit begged. "I need to know if she's safe!" Alderpaw pushed through the crowd as he approached Twigkit.

"You're too young to go. It's especially dangerous with the rogues hanging around." The tom explained. He then looked up at his father. "Let me go with you. I can check on Violetkit, and also see how Leafpool's doing."

"It would be nice to see how long until she comes back." Jayfeather meowed.

"Okay, you can come along." Bramblestar told his son. "We all leave immediately. I want every warrior who isn't leaving to stay put in the camp and protect it at all costs." The leader received nods from the rest of the warriors. "Alright, let's move out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hurry up everyone!" Alderpaw called out, racing through the rain in front of the rest of the ThunderClan patrol he was with. _We have to run faster if we want to make sure Violetkit's okay._

"Alderpaw, hold up!" His father called out, finally catching up to him. "We need to be wary, especially with the rogues around. Plus, I don't think ShadowClan would appreciate us just rushing into their camp." He explained.

"Your father's right, Alderpaw. We understand that you're worried about Violetkit, but we have to be safe too." Suguha added. "…and this rain isn't exactly helping either."

"C'mon Suguha, it's only a bit of water." Kirito told her, giving her a small nudge.

"Says the one who looks as spiky as a hedgehog." Dovewing teased with a giggle.

"He does. You look like you'd fit right in with RiverClan." Cherryfall stated.

"Well I would like to catch some fish. Too bad it's not exactly the prey you all prefer."

"Concentrate, everyone!" Bramblestar interrupted. "We can chat later, but we need to stay focused on the rogues and their scent." The leader proceeded while the others followed, being careful to scent the rogues and keep their ears focused on any sort of sounds nearby.

"Could they have ran away?" Dovewing asked, but Bramblestar shook his head.

"They definitely weren't the type that would." Kirito, Suguha, Cherryfall, and Alderpaw all knew that was the truth. After staying with them for a while and seeing how they lived and acted, simply retreating would be very hard to believe. "We need to check for their scents along the border in case they went this way."

"Be we need to warn ShadowClan!" Alderpaw said impatiently.

"It's more important if we know where they went. It'll tell us if they're still here, and maybe we can find where they are staying." He replied as he walked along a path that outlined the border, followed by the rest of the cats. As he was walking, the leader suddenly stopped and lifted his muzzle. The others did the same and could sense the same scent he smelled.

"It's them. I won't forget that scent for as long as I'm here." Kirito looked around, wondering if there were any stronger scents in a certain direction.

"Have you dealt with them before you went to help WindClan?" Dovewing asked.

"Yeah. We met them on Alderpaw's quest." The tom's ears suddenly twitched and he immediately took a defensive stance in front of Dovewing. The others heard the same pawsteps and huddled closer together. "Is it them?" They watched as they saw movement inside the forest.

"No, it's ShadowClan!" Dovewing broke away from the group and made her way to the border. They all joined her and saw that the ShadowClan patrol consisted of Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, Stonewing and Juniperpaw. Once they reached the scent border, they spread out, looking at the ThunderClan cats.

"What are you all doing here?" Tigerheart demanded.

"Tigerheart, we have important news!" Dovewing told him. As she tried to step over the border, the tom bared his teeth.

"Whoa, I thought we were all friends here!" Kirito said, taking a defensive stance next to the she-cat. Tawnypelt stepped forward and looked over at her brother.

"What kind of news?" The ShadowClan she-cat's nose suddenly twitched and she padded over to some brambles and sniffed them. "Here too…"

"What you're smelling is rogues. We came here to talk with Rowanstar."

"Are you telling me that they're on our land?" Tawnypelt meowed in disbelief.

"Yes. Please, I must speak with Rowanstar." The leader pleaded.

Tawnypelt gave him a nod. "Tigerheart, please lead them to ShadowClan while Stonewing and Juniperpaw follow the scent."

"Be careful out there. These rogues are extremely dangerous. If you see them, get help immediately." The leader then looked over at Tigerheart. "Lead the way." The tabby tom shot one final look at Tawnypelt, receiving a nod from her.

"Follow me." They followed the lone ShadowClan warrior and as they were, Kirito felt a pelt bump into him. He looked and saw that it was Dovewing.

"Hey…thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"It's nothing. I guess this is my first time actually coming into contact with a patrol from another Clan, so I expected a friendlier greeting, but I guess when we're not at a Gathering this is how it is." He told her. "I thought you and Tigerheart were close though."

"He's just trying to put it all in the past. I should try and do the same."

"Do you think that's the right thing to do?" He asked. "Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like Asuna." Dovewing let out a giggle.

"Well you both are really close…" The she-cat's ears suddenly dropped. "…but to answer your question, I don't know if it's right or not. I mean, he seems to have done it."

"Let's not ponder on it for now, especially since we're on some serious business." He told her.

The group finally reached the ShadowClan camp and when they entered, they could see how disgusted some of the ShadowClan cats were seeing them. They saw Rowanstar on the far side of camp and once he noticed them, he made his way over, Crowfrost at his side.

"Have you come to take back your medicine cats?" He asked.

"They say they have news." Tigerheart explained.

"About what?"

"There's a band of rogues walking around the forest. They already attacked a WindClan patrol. Furzepelt died, and Onestar…was critically injured, and so were the other two cats in his patrol."

"How many were there?"

"Six."

"And ThunderClan came to their rescue? Does your Clan think that we all need your help?"

"I'm just reporting it for the sake of all the Clans." He responded, unfazed by the ShadowClan leader's accusation. "We've already scented them on your border, and so has Tawnypelt. There could even be more of them."

"What makes you say that?"

"On the quest, our cats met up with them. We know that there are more, but it would be safer to think that there isn't only six of them loitering around the lake." Bramblestar looked around him. "I would like to ask for permission to survey your land to see if they've left our territories."

"You're asking to go around ShadowClan?" Rowanstar's claws pressed into the ground.

"Only to find out where they've gone."

"No. ShadowClan can search for these rogues themselves. We don't need help."

"I can understand your concern, but ThunderClan and ShadowClan need to work together, especially since they threaten all the Clans. These cats can even be linked to the prophecy."

"That prophecy was talking about the kits!" Tigerheart growled

"But…Bramblestar does have a point." Tigerheart and Rowanstar both looked at the ShadowClan deputy. "Perhaps they are being regarded in the prophecy. Maybe we should work together and track them.

"Or…we can just give everyone our findings at the next Gathering." Tigerheart suggested. The ShadowClan leader stayed silent before twitching his nose.

"Fine. We'll send a joint patrol out to look around. Crowfrost, you will take Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Spikefur with you. The other ShadowClan cats heard their names called out and padded over.

"What's going on?" Spikefur asked his leader.

"You're going with these cats to track some rogues on our territory." Rowanstar gave the ThunderClan cats an irritated look.

"Should I take Yarrowpaw?"

"It will be good training for her if you do."

"Right. I'll be right back."

"Be quick about it. The sooner you get back, the sooner we can find out more about these rogues." Tigerheart told him. Once he was back with his apprentice, the group headed out into the forests of ShadowClan.

The two patrols made their way through the pine trees. The pine needle laden forest floor soon turned to marsh and the trees were now closer than before.

"Ew…this is soooo gross." Suguha complained as mud covered her paws after every step she took. "Why did it have to rain today out of all days?"

"Was picking you to come with us a mistake?" Bramblestar said with a small laugh.

"Oh, no Bramblestar! It's just…icky. I-I don't mean to call ShadowClan's territory that!" She assured the others.

"Well the sooner we find where this scent ends, the sooner you can leave." Scorchfur told her.

"You're in luck then." Crowfrost stated as he joined Tigerheart near a ditch. He sniffed the earth before looking back at the others. "Their scent ends here. Anything beyond this ditch is no-Clan's land."

"Shouldn't we check beyond it just in case?" Bramblestar suggested. Dovewing leaped over the rancid stream nearby, Tigerheart following behind her. He pushed her aside and stuck his nose close to the earth.

"Nothing."

"Well perhaps they went through the stream to disguise their scent."

"They're rogues. Besides, who would want to get their paws wet in this filth?"

"Like I said, a cat who wants to disguise their scent, meaning that they didn't want to leave a trail." The tom looked at her and let out a growl.

"Still as smart as ever."

"Still as arrogant as ever."

"Come back you two. We're done here." Bramblestar called out to them. "It seems they've left this territory, so we should get back home. Thank you for letting us look through your territory."

"You're welcome. We'll escort you back to your border."

"Wait! I need to speak with Leafpool to see when she'll return to ThunderClan!"

"I'd also like to go back to see how Asuna's doing…if that's okay." Kirito added, and Suguha nodded in agreement.

Crowfrost rolled his eyes. "Tigerheart, you take these three back to camp. The rest of you follow me in escorting these two.

"We'll wait for you at the border." Bramblestar informed them.

"See you three later." Dovewing meowed before leaving with the ThunderClan leader and the other ShadowClan cats.

"Alright you three, let's get going." Tigerheart took the lead, Kirito walking next to him as Alderpaw and Suguha tagged along behind the two. As they were walking, Kirito decided to start a conversation with the tom.

"So…how's Asuna been doing?"

"She's been doing better. Leafpool's helped her become less stressed…but sometimes she blames herself for Littlecloud's passing."

"He died?"

"Yeah. A few days after Leafpool arrived to help. I try to tell her that it's not her fault and that she did the best she could, but she still has a feeling of dread about it." He explained.

"That sounds like her. Thanks for comforting her though, especially when I'm not around." A small blush formed on the tom's face.

"It's the least I can do after she was taken away from you." Kirito was confused. Tigerheart was so hostile when he was around Dovewing, but now he was talking to Kirito as if they were friends, which he thought they were, but was doubting it with the way he acted towards the she-cat.

"So…what was with the anger towards Dovewing? At the Gathering you were fine, but today you seemed…off, I guess."

"I'm just doing what any Clan cat should do. If anyone goes on our territory, I fend them off."

"But aren't you both friends?"

"It's…complicated. Like I said, I do what's best for my Clan." Kirito didn't want to try and question the tom any more so he stayed silent for the rest of their walk.

Once the four retuned to the ShadowClan camp, they made their way over to the medicine cat's den. When they entered, they saw Asuna and Leafpool instructing Puddlekit, now Puddlepaw since he was a medicine cat apprentice.

"Leafpool, Asuna, you have guests." Tigerheart told them. They stopped what they were doing and turned to see Kirito, Suguha, and Alderpaw.

"Alderpaw!" Asuna padded over to the apprentice and gave him a small lick to the forehead, causing him to become flustered. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! How's your training going?"

"Well you know…the usual yelling from Jayfeather. I miss having someone in there easing his anger a bit." The she-cat let out a small laugh.

"You know, I'm here too, Asuna." Kirito told her.

"Yeah, but I've seen you more recently than Alderpaw." She told the tom, causing him to let out a smile. "Suguha, have you been keeping him in control."

"I've been doing my best to." She replied with a giggle. "How about you? Are you liking it here?"

"It's…different, but it gets better with every passing day." The cream she-cat replied.

"It's so great to see you three. We heard that there was a ThunderClan patrol, but we thought you all left. Where are the others?" Leafpool wondered.

"They're waiting for us at the border. I remembered Jayfeather wanted me to talk with you, so here we are."

"Right. Let's talk outside for a bit. Asuna, do you mind watching over Puddlepaw?"

"You can count on me." Leafpool smiled before walking out of the den with the apprentice.

"I should get going now. Can I get you a piece of fresh-kill before I get back to my duties, Asuna?" Tigerheart asked.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Tigerheart."

"Right. Well I'll see you both next time." The tom exited the den, leaving the four cats.

"He's really sweet." Asuna meowed. "He tries his best to make me feel like I'm in ThunderClan. He reminds me of you, Kirito."

"Looks like you have some competition." Suguha teased, causing the tom and she-cat to blush.

"Suguha!" The two exclaimed, causing her to laugh.

"Anyway, I should be checking on Puddlepaw." Asuna walked over to the apprentice, who was busy sorting herbs. "What's this one do?"

"Oh, um…that's tansy…which is good for coughs." He answered.

"And this one?" Asuna pointed a paw over at bristly herb. Puddlepaw stared at it for a bit. "Puddlepaw?"

"It's…I can't remember. I'm sorry, Asuna." The tom apologized. "I don't think I'll ever remember every single herb here."

"Don't worry, Puddlepaw. Being a medicine cat takes a lot of practice." She assured him. "This is Horsetail. Do you know what it does?"

"Isn't it used for wounds?" Asuna placed a paw on the tom's head and gave him a comforting pat.

"Good job! You see? It just takes a lot of time to learn." She told him. "I know how hard it is being forced into something like this when you'd rather be a warrior, especially something as difficult as being a medicine cat, but you'll be helping ShadowClan so much. I'm so proud of the progress you're making."

"Thank you, Asuna." He said with a smile.

"You and Leafpool seem to be teaching him well." Kirito told her.

"We're trying our best. Oh, Puddlepaw, you haven't met Kirito or Suguha." She realized. "They both came to this world with me. Suguha is Kirito's cousin, and Kirito's my mate."

"But…you're a medicine cat." Puddlepaw stated.

"Right…but I've also been destined to be a warrior as well. Also, I don't think that rule would apply to me being from another world and everything." She explained.

"I guess that makes sense. It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm sure you'll be a great medicine cat. You are learning from some of the best ones." Suguha told him. As they talked a bit more, they stopped when Leafpool reentered the den.

"Sorry, Leafpool. We were taking a little break to catch up and introduce each other." Asuna told her.

"You know I'm not Jayfeather, right?" She told her with a laugh. "Alderpaw's just over at the nursery talking with Violetkit."

"Can we go see her, Kazuto?" Suguha asked.

"I don't see why not. We'll probably be heading back afterwards since we don't want to keep Dovewing and Bramblestar, so I guess until next time we see you two."

"Bye you two." Both Asuna and Leafpool walked over to the two and shared a quick goodbye before they walked over to the nursery. Kirito still remembered where it was from his last visit, so he led them both there. When they entered, they saw that Alderpaw was talking with Violetkit and Needlepaw.

"Kirito!" Violetkit ran over the tom and he crouched down so she could press her cheek to his.

"Hey you. Wow, you've grown a bit since the last time I saw you!" He told her with a smile. "You remember Suguha, right?" The kit looked over at the pale ginger she-cat, but no reaction came out of it.

"It's okay if you don't. It's been so long." She assured the kit. "It's good to see that you're okay here."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Needlepaw questioned.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way…" She apologized.

"It's okay, Suguha. I know you didn't mean anything bad." Alderpaw told her. "You should have too, Needlepaw."

"Alderpaw, it's okay." Suguha assured her. "Sorry, Needlepaw."

"It's fine." The she-cat simply told her.

"Alderpaw, we don't mean to rush you, but we should get going back now. Those two are still waiting for us at the border." Kirito told him.

"Right." Alderpaw crouched down so that he was at eye level with Violetkit. "I'll make sure to tell Twigkit everything."

"I know you will." The kit meowed with a smile. "Bye Kirito! Bye Suguha!"

"Bye, Violetkit. Hopefully we see you again soon." Suguha told her before she and her cousin left the den and headed towards the camp exit. "It must be really hard for them to be apart from each other. It's almost like me worrying about you being trapped in SAO. I never knew if I'd see you again or not, Kazuto…but now we're together, so there's still some hope for them."

"Yeah. I'm sure that those two will be together again somehow." He replied. "Where is he?" Kirito turned around and saw Alderpaw running to catch up with them. "There you are. C'mon, we can't just let Bramblestar and Dovewing stand in the rain all day."

"Sorry about that. I forgot to talk about something with Violetkit." Alderpaw apologized.

"I think we'll be feeling sorrier for you when Jayfeather complains that you've been gone for a bit too long."

"Thanks for reminding me, Suguha…" The apprentice let out a sigh. "Maybe I should just stay here with Asuna and Leafpool." The other two warriors laughed.

"I don't think Twigkit would like that." Kirito stated.

"You're right. Wait, why are we still talking? Let's get home already!"

"I can't agree with you more, especially since this rain won't stop!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Moonlight shone through the entrance to the medicine cat's den. Asuna snuggled deeper into her nest, but her eyes suddenly opened. _I almost forgot to stay awake!_ She told herself, slowly getting up so that she wouldn't disturb Leafpool. For the past couple of days, she would see Needlepaw sneak out of camp, but she wasn't sure why. She knew that if she approached her that she would most likely lie about where she went, so she decided to follow her. She gazed through the brambles of the medicine cat's den so that she had a view of the apprentice's den, but also stayed hidden. She sat at the entrance for most of the night, but saw no movement yet. _If only clocks were a thing in this world._ She swiped a paw down to open the menu screen, but saw no clock. _Worth a shot. Wait…_ She noticed a blurry figure behind the menu screen and immediately swiped it away to get a better view. It was Needlepaw, but she was heading over to the nursery. After a few seconds, she watched as Violetkit walked out and began to follow the ShadowClan apprentice.

 _She's taking Violetkit out? This isn't good._ She waited until the two were out of sight before she stepped out of the medicine cat's den. _I have to give them some time to create some distance. If only I was Kirito; following those two would be safer and easier._ She watched as the two headed towards the tunnel leading to the dirtplace. _Where could they be going?_ Asuna slowly began to make her way in the direction the cats were going, hoping that they wouldn't notice her scent yet. She began to worry once she crossed through territory unknown to her, especially since it was outside the ShadowClan border. She noticed their scent become faint once they crossed the muddy stream in front of her. _I really, really hope I'm not overreacting about anything._ Asuna let out a breath before she plunged into the dirty stream, hoping to mask her scent. She quickly brought her head back out of the surface and did her best not to cry out in disgust.

"It's for Violetkit's safety, it's for Violetkit's safety, it's for Violetkit's safety." She quickly reminded herself as she got out of the stream on the other side. She shook the remaining muck out of her fur and continued following the ShadowClan scent. She stayed hidden behind the trees as she trailed behind the cats, but suddenly stopped when she heard Needlepaw beginning to talk with someone. As she looked closer, she noticed that around them were the rogues that Asuna encountered on Alderpaw's journey. She could easily pick out Rain, Darktail, and Raven. _It's true…they're in the forest now…_ Asuna could feel her heartbeat increase, but she knew that she couldn't just jump out and protect Violetkit; it would be absolute suicide. _Needlepaw wouldn't let them hurt her…would she?_

"Why shouldn't we share our territory? Clan cats just think they're so special. They're just cats." Needlepaw scoffed. "Why should other cats be deprived of hunting ground just because they weren't born here?"

 _Are they…actually agreeing with the rogues? Was Needlepaw really content with their way of life all this time?_ Asuna wondered as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Are you content with your life in a Clan even knowing that you're not one of them?" Darktail asked, looking down at Violetkit. There was a long pause before Violetkit finally had an answer.

"They try to make me feel welcome."

"Yes, but you don't, do you?" _They're trying to confuse her! I want to stop them…but I don't want to make things worse between these cats and ShadowClan._

"C'mon Violetkit. You know that Rowanstar just makes a bunch of rules deciding who lives in our Clan and who doesn't. He needs to change and realize that we're all the same and that we want to live in peace." Needlepaw told her. Asuna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she knew that Needlepaw was stubborn, but she knew that she wasn't foolish enough to follow the path of the rogues. _The way they live is wrong. It's anything but peace. Please Violetkit, please don't walk down this path._


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Prince?

Chapter 3: A Second Prince?

 _Asuna woke up late the next_ morning to the sound of Leafpool instructing Puddlepaw. Her movement in her nest caused Leafpool's ears to twitch and she looked back at the cream she-cat.

"Good morning, Asuna. You're up a bit late today."

"Sorry, Leafpool." She apologized. "How's Puddlepaw doing so far today?"

"Great. He hasn't missed a single thing that I've asked him."

"That's good." Leafpool tilted her head at the sound of the she-cat's voice.

"Are you still tired? You don't look so good…and your fur's a bit dirty." She noticed. "Could you not sleep last night?" Before Asuna headed back to camp after seeing the rogues' camp last night, she took a quick dip in the lake to clean herself off, but she guessed that she was too tired and worried to fully cleanse herself.

"I'm fine, Leafpool." She assured the light brown tabby. "Do you mind if I go get something to eat?"

"Not at all. We'll still be here." Asuna walked out of the medicine cat's den and made her way over to the leader's den. As she was walking, she was approached by Crowfrost.

"Asuna, good morning…well, actually, good afternoon." The deputy greeted her. "Are you heading over to speak with Rowanstar?"

"Yes. Is he busy right now?" She asked.

"Well, he's actually just over there eating." He informed her. "I can walk you over to him."

"Thank you." Asuna followed the black and white tom over to where the leader was sitting. He stopped indulging in his mouse once he saw the two approaching him.

"Asuna, is there something I can help you with?" The leader asked, standing up to greet her. Once their eyes connected, the she-cat froze. _What do I do? What I saw was horrible…but should I tell Rowanstar everything about Needlepaw, Sleekpaw, and Violetkit visiting the rogues last night…or should I give them a chance to make the right choice?_ "Asuna, Asuna!" The she-cat shook back to reality. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Y-yes. Last night I saw Needlepaw take Violetkit out of camp."

"What? Are you sure that's what you saw?" The leader asked, and the she-cat nodded her head.

"Needlepaw!" Rowanstar called out. "Where is that apprentice."

"Rowanstar." He turned to see Tawnypelt approaching, both Needlepaw and Violetkit behind her. "I found Needlepaw and Violetkit together outside of camp."

"So these stories add up then." Rowanstar glared at Needlepaw. "Why are you taking Violetkit out of camp? First I hear Asuna tell me this, and then Tawnypelt?"

"What? When did Asuna ever see me leave camp?!"

"She says that you left last night." Needlepaw looked at Asuna in disbelief. _I'm sorry Needlepaw, but I'm only trying to protect_ you and Violetkit. "Do you realize how mouse-brained that is, especially with foxes, and even the possibility of encountering those rogues!"

"Please, I wouldn't let anything touch Violetkit." Rowanstar looked at the apprentice in surprise as she talked back to him.

"Kits _do not_ leave the camp, understand?"

"It's a dumb rule." Asuna knew how Needlepaw normally acted, but this was taking it to an extreme. "Like I told Tawnypelt, I just took her out because she was bored in camp, and when Asuna saw me, I wanted to show her what life was like at night around here. The only thing to learn here is lying around and growing old!" The warriors watched as all the apprentices, except for Lionpaw and Birchpaw, began to approach. Anger flared in the leader's gaze.

"For starters, learning the warrior code should be on the top of your list of things to learn! Too many rules are being broken!"

"Maybe if we had fewer rules we'd be keener on learning them." Needlepaw scoffed.

"Well maybe if we had smarter apprentices they wouldn't have a hard time remembering." Crowfrost remarked.

"Are you calling us dumb?" Strikepaw asked his father. "Maybe if you treated us better we'd try harder. Besides, I think you should be treating us with more respect. There are as much of here as there are warriors." Asuna couldn't believe what was going on. None of this would ever happen in ThunderClan. The apprentices began to make their way closer to Needlepaw, as if she was their new leader acting as their voice. A coup d'état of apprentices looked to be possible at this point.

"You want _respect_? Respect is something that is earned!" He spat.

"Oh, so two ThunderClan cats get more respect than ShadowClan apprentices? We don't even need those flea-pelts in our camp! They're just extra mouths to feed." Beepaw meowed.

"Hold your tongue before I tear it out for you." Tigerheart threatened, making his presence known as he stood next to Asuna.

"Do it." Beepaw challenged. Asuna placed her tail on the tom's shoulder as she noticed his claws dig into the ground.

"That's what they want you to do."

"Of course, the ThunderClan cat is controlling every cat, like always." Sleekpaw stated. "Elders used to tell us about how strong and tough our Clan is, but now all we do is hide behind our borders and try to bring peace."

"There's enough prey here to feed us all. It's pointless to fight." The leader responded. Dawnpelt broke through the group and looked down at the apprentices.

"I don't understand why you're all so angry. When I was young, I was honored to be an apprentice. We _wanted_ to learn about the warrior code."

"Yeah, only because you wanted to be like ThunderClan." Needlepaw responded.

"What's the problem with ThunderClan cats?" Asuna growled, hitting a paw down on the ground below. "A single hair on their pelts has more respect than all you apprentices combined! Why are you all so against respect and peace when all these warriors around you have cared and trained you so much? Why do you want to needlessly fight with the other Clans for more territory?"

"Great, we struck a nerve with the ThunderClan cat. Is being from a different world even worse than that?" Juniperpaw meowed. There was no way getting through to these apprentices. The restrictions to keep them safe had to somehow have built up some anger and resentment inside of them.

"Silence!" Rowanstar leapt onto a rock at the edge of the clearing, his fur standing up and his eyes seething with rage. "Needlepaw, for breaking the rules, you'll take care of the elders. You'll do everything for them."

"For how long?"

"Until I tell you not do."

"Okay." Needlepaw shrugged and headed over to the elder's den. Once she walked away, the other apprentices seemed to spread out as well, leaving Violetkit in front of Rowanstar.

"Violetkit, you shouldn't have left camp." He looked over at the nursery and saw Pinenose watching. With a flick of his tail, he summoned her over. "You should always be keeping an eye on her."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But, don't you think that Grassheart can take care of her? All my kits have left the nursery, so now I'll be able to hunt for the Clan."

"I understand, but this is Grassheart's first litter. She won't have time to look over for one more kit."

"I can look over her." The leader looked over at Asuna.

"Asuna, you and Leafpool are working to train Puddlepaw. I can't have you doing both."

"I understand, but she needs someone to watch over her. Leafpool's doing good training Puddlepaw by herself." Rowanstar still seemed hesitant about the idea. "At least let me help Grassheart take care of Violetkit then, please." The leader pondered about it for a bit before he gave her a nod.

"Very well. Take her to the nursery, and try your best to keep her away from _them_." Rowanstar left the group, taking the mouse he was eating with him. Tigerheart suddenly poked the she-cat with his tail.

"You okay?" Tigerheart asked. "The way you snapped at the apprentices…I didn't see it coming."

"I couldn't let them continue acting the way they did, but it seems inevitable." She responded. "Thanks again for sticking up for me in the beginning of that all."

"It's nothing. You and Leafpool deserve way more respect than any of them do. Leaving your Clan to help us? I know it sounds like a sign of weakness since we're asking for help, but medicine cats are necessary. Thank StarClan we have one in-training now though." He meowed. "I should get going and teach my apprentice a lesson." He looked over at Violetkit. "Don't give Asuna a hard time. She cares about you dearly." The tom left the two alone, Asuna now looking down at the kit.

"I hope you know that you're not supposed to leave the camp anymore. I know you're a kit now, but give it some time and you'll grow up to become a great warrior." She told her. "Why did you leave with Needlepaw knowing that you could get in trouble?"

"Because she's my only friend here! None of the other kits like me, and neither do any of the apprentices."

"Violetkit…I know how close you are to Needlepaw, but you have to understand the way she behaves is wrong." She began walking over to the nursery. "Come over here." The kit followed her over to the nursery until they were standing in a vacant spot near it. "I saw you both go out last night to see the rogues."

"You saw?" Violetkit said in shock.

"I was worried about you both. I don't know what Needlepaw's thinking, but I didn't tell Rowanstar that because I still have faith that you'll both change your mind about them." She explained. "Violetkit, you have to see how bad their way of life is. I overheard what they were talking about, along with what Needlepaw said, and I don't want you to believe any of it. Back when we were on our quest, Darktail and the rogues tried to kill us. We were lucky to get out of there with our lives."

"They tried to hurt you...even Alderpaw, Suguha, and Kirito?" Asuna nodded.

"Yes. They're dangerous cats. Needlepaw knows this, but she's being compelled to agree with them by her rebellious attitude. Violetkit, please don't leave the camp ever again. I was so worried about you last night. I thought they were going to hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, Asuna." The kit apologized.

"It's not your fault. I care about your safety very much."

"Does that mean…we're friends?" Asuna smiled and nodded her head.

"We always have been. I know I've been helping in the medicine cat's den most of the time, so I haven't been able to check on you, but you've always been on my mind." The kit pressed her body closer to Asuna's. _I don't know if I'm allowed to say this, but StarClan, please protect this Clan for whatever lies ahead._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"The way you caught that squirrel was amazing, Sparkpaw! I haven't seen a leap that far or fast before." Kirito complimented the apprentice as the two, along with Cherryfall, were walking around ThunderClan out on a small hunting patrol.

"Aw, thanks. I didn't think it was time to try that huge of a risk, but I'm glad it worked out." She replied. Their walk brought them near the lake, the cool breeze blowing through their fur. "Hey…do you both see that?" Sparkpaw pointed her tail over at the lake's shore. They looked over and saw a figure standing on top of a rock.

"It looks like an otter from here." Cherryfall meowed.

"Otters live here?" Kirito asked. Suddenly, they watched as the figure suddenly slipped off of the rock it was standing on and plunged into the lake.

"I think that was a cat!" Without hesitation, Sparkpaw ran towards the lake, the other two trailing behind her. Kirito tried running faster, but Sparkpaw already created too much distance between them. The two watched as Sparkpaw leaped into the water and tried to save whatever fell in.

"Sparkpaw!" Kirito broke into a run again and ran towards the shore, but once he got there, he could see Sparkpaw backing out of the water, holding a kit by the scruff. "Wait…is that Twigkit!" Sparkpaw laid the kit down and leaned over her, her eyes filled with worry.

"Twigkit, are you okay? Please tell me you are!" The kit's eyes slowly blinked open and she saw Sparkpaw looking at her, Kirito standing right next to her.

"Sparkpaw, you saved me! Thank you!" Twigkit coughed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Great job, Sparkpaw. It's great to see that you both are safe." The apprentice blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course I was going to be safe! You know me!" She meowed with pride. "What were you doing out here by yourself?"

"I went to go get some watermint. I just wanted to help the Clan." Twigkit answered. The kit saw Cherryfall walking up on the shore to join the other two.

"Thank StarClan you were right that it was a cat." Cherryfall stated. "I'm not going to ask why you were out, but we need to get you back to camp so you can get warm."

"I'll carry her all the way back." Kirito offered.

"Alright, c'mon you silly furball." Sparkpaw teased, lifting the kit and placing her on Kirito's back.

"I'll make sure not to run, so you just hold on and rest." The tom told her. He could already tell she took those words to heart, her soft purr creating a small vibration on his back.

"So…warm."

"Well hold on, I want some of that warmth too!" Sparkpaw pressed her body closer to Kirito's as they were making their way off of the shore.

"Cherryfall?" Kirito looked back at the ginger she-cat, causing her to blush.

"N-no, I'm okay, really!" She assured him.

"If you were Lelouch, she'd say yes." Sparkpaw meowed.

"S-Sparkpaw!" The she-cat's face grew even hotter with embarrassment.

"Well now you're the warmer one." Kirito told her with a laugh.

"Let's just get back to camp, please?"

Kirito and the others arrived in the camp moments later, the tom immediately making his way over to the medicine cat's den, leaving every cat who saw under a cloud of confusion. They immediately headed over to Cherryfall and Sparkpaw to ask them about it, their meows of curiosity filling the camp. When Kirito entered the den, he saw that Alderpaw was nowhere to be found.

"What happened to her?" Briarlight asked, her voice filled with worry as she saw Twigkit's shivering body.

"While we were out, Sparkpaw spotted her falling into the lake and saved her." Kirito explained.

"Why'd you even leave the camp? That was completely mouse-brained!" Jayfeather yelled. "Can you put her in Emberfoot's old nest for me?" Kirito turned his neck to grab the kit by the scruff and placed her onto the nest.

"I-I was j-just trying to help." She answered, her body still shaking. Jayfeather placed a folded piece of moss around her. "Do you mind keeping her warm, Kirito?"

"Got it." Kirito sat down next to the kit and moved closer to her until their coats touched. Outside, they could hear all the cats speaking to Cherryfall, wondering what happened to Twigkit. Lilyheart's concerned meow was getting louder and soon they saw her walking into the medicine cat's den.

"Twigkit! What were you doing out by the lake all by yourself? I thought I taught you better than to go out by yourself, especially with rogues roaming around!" Kirito could feel the kit press closer to him, wishing that all the scolding would end.

"She needs rest right now. Let's not forget that you're the one who should be keeping an eye on her." Jayfeather responded. The queen let out a sigh before heading back to the nursery. "Twigkit, I'm going to give you some herbs to ease the shock, but I don't want to hear you complaining about it. You got yourself into this mess."

"They're really bad." Kirito added, causing the kit to let out a groan. "I'd be making the same noise too."

"You're not helping." Jayfeather meowed, his mouth muffled by herbs as he fetched them. As he was, Alderpaw burst into the medicine cat's den, panting for her breath.

"Twigkit!" He approached the kit and looked all over her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"She'll be fine. I'm mixing her some thyme and poppy seeds and Kirito's keeping her warm."

"I can take your place, Kirito, if that's okay." Alderpaw told the tom. Kirito nodded and moved out of the nest, Alderpaw now wrapping himself around the kit. "Sparkpaw said you were trying to help by getting some watermint. Why'd you go out by yourself to do that?"

"I just wanted to prove that I'm special." She whispered, her voice still strained from panic. "I hear Rosepetal and Mousewhisker say that they thought I wasn't and that I was just an ordinary cat. I had to show that I was special or else…the Clan wouldn't want me anymore." The kit felt Alderpaw press himself closer to her.

"Of course you're special! StarClan led me to finding you, and even if you weren't, the Clan would still want you! You're part of our Clan now, and that'll never change." Those words were enough to help soothe Twigkit, her purr showing just how relaxed she now was. That quickly ended when Sparkpaw barged into the medicine cat's den, almost bumping into Kirito.

"Kirito, we have to go, now!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take a breath, Sparkpaw." Kirito told her. "Where are we going?"

"Cherryfall told Bramblestar how I saved Twigkit, and now my dad says it's time for my warrior assessment, and you and Cherryfall are assessing me! I can't believe it, I'm going to finally become a warrior!"

"That's awesome! Why are we still standing here for then? Let's go!" The tom urged her.

"Good luck, Sparkpaw. I know you'll pass no problem." Her brother said, joy filling his meow.

"Thanks! Now c'mon Kirito, Cherryfall's waiting outside!" The two cats rushed outside and headed over to where Cherryfall was. She was speaking with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Once they arrived, Bramblestar turned his attention to Kirito.

"Sorry that this is happening all of a sudden, Kirito." The leader told him. "You'll be heading out with Cherryfall and watching Sparkpaw's performance. You'll test her hunting and fighting abilities. Once you get back, you and Cherryfall will tell us if Sparkpaw passes and becomes a warrior."

"That won't be a problem at all. Your daughter's a really amazing apprentice. I'm already trying to think of what her warrior name's going to be. She's that good." The apprentice blushed at the tom's praise.

"That really means a lot to us, Kirito. I'm sure that Cherryfall has prepared her enough during her training, and that little quest probably helped more than enough." Squirrelflight meowed. She touched her daughter's gaze. "Good luck with your test. I know you'll do wonderful." She gave Sparkpaw a lick on the forehead.

"Show us how far you've come." Bramblestar shared a quick nuzzle with her.

"Alright Sparkpaw, ready to go?" Cherryfall asked.

"What kind of question is that? C'mon you two!" Sparkpaw quickly ran over to the thorn tunnel and headed into the forest.

"You both should go after her." The leader said with a laugh.

"Right, let's go, Kirito." Cherryfall took the lead, followed by the tom. The two passed through the thorn tunnel and saw that Sparkpaw was standing there, her paws quickly shifting in excitement. "Okay Sparkpaw, I know you're excited, but you need to stay focused during your assessment."

"I know that! I promise I won't let you down, Cherryfall, oh, you too, Kirito." The apprentice replied.

"Alright then. I want you to go out hunting by yourself for about twenty minutes. Then, we'll assess your battle skills."

"Got it." Sparkpaw ran into the forest, leaving the two warriors alone. Kirito stood there, wondering why they just left the apprentice to go on by herself.

"Why are we just letting her go alone? There could be rogues out there!" He told her.

"Are you worried about her?" Cherryfall asked.

"Of course I am! I know she's great overall, but I don't want her getting hurt." Cherryfall let out a giggle. "What? I'm serious!"

"Don't worry, Kirito. We'll be watching her, but we'll need to stay hidden. Warriors aren't that mouse-brained." She assured him.

Kirito sighed before letting of a smile of relief. "You had me going there for a second." He swiped a paw down, opening his menu screen. "You picked the right cat for this job, Cherryfall. You're in the presence of a master hider."

"Really?" She meowed in a sarcastically surprised tone.

"Yeah. Along with searching, back in SAO I had my hiding skill maxed out. It'll be really helpful while watching Sparkpaw." With a few presses of his paw, Kirito activated his hiding skill. "There. Now we'll be able to tell how good we blend in and if Sparkpaw spots us."

"I guess it's helpful." She meowed. "Should we get going?"

"Lead the way." The two cats began following Sparkpaw's scent to track her down. They stopped at a row of bushes and looked through them and saw Sparkpaw stalking a mouse. Kirito pressed his body closer to Cherryfall's, causing the she-cat to jump a bit at the sudden touch. "Sorry! I need to stay close to you in order to see how well we're hidden."

"N-no, don't worry, you're fine, Kirito." She whispered back. "Let's just see how this goes." They watched as Sparkpaw slowly and quietly padded closer to the mouse, closing as much distance as she could before she got onto her haunches, ready to pounce on her prey. With a quick leap and a swift bite to the neck shortly afterwards, Sparkpaw caught her first piece of prey. "I can't say that I'm impressed, only because she's been such a great apprentice ever since we started."

"Really? Then there's no way that she's going to fail, right?"

"Yup. If assessments weren't necessary, I'm sure she'd be made a warrior without a problem." They saw Sparkpaw look around, most likely wondering where she should search next.

"Let's stop talking and moving for now. The hiding meter's slowly depleting." The tom informed the she-cat once he noticed the bar at the bottom right of his vision ebb as the apprentice scanned the area. Sparkpaw headed straight, making her way to the lake. The two made their way out of the bush they were hiding in, shaking the leaves off that stuck onto their pelts. "Do you think we can climb up a tree and watch her from there this time?"

"It'd be a bit harder not to make noise…but you can try." She responded. "Just try to keep quiet. We don't want to mess up her hunting." The tom nodded. "She's heading towards the lake, so she'll probably be looking for something near the Great Oak. Let's go."

The two made their way towards the Great Oak and once it was in sight, Kirito began to climb up a nearby tree. Once he was up there, he looked down, but could see no sign of Sparkpaw. He swiped a paw down and switched from his hiding skill to his searching skill. His eyes shone with a green glow as he looked down to find the apprentice. He saw her outline in a patch of bushes and watched as she leaped out as quickly as before, this time a pigeon being her piece of prey. The bird had no time to fly away and escape, Sparkpaw immediately holding it to the ground and finishing it off.

"You saw that, right?" Kirito said from above as soft as possible.

"Of course. I think I've seen enough for now." She responded. "C'mon, let's go back to where we were waiting for her." Cherryfall told him. She watched as the tom looked around him. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get down from here without really making much noise."

"We'll just wait for her to leave the area. Once she's far enough, you can come down." Kirito kept an eye on where Sparkpaw was and until he saw that he was far enough, he jumped onto various branches as he made his descend back to the forest floor. "How was your view up there?"

"Way better than down here…although there wasn't as much coverage." He told her. "So, we're heading back to the tunnel leading to camp?" The she-cat nodded.

"She'll be out for a bit longer, but after those two catches, it's obvious she has hunting down." She told him as they made their way in the direction of the camp.

"You must be really proud. She's your first apprentice, right?"

"Yup. It's been quite the journey with her, but I'm so relieved that she's learned so much from me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about mentoring our leader's kin."

"I can imagine. I hope I stay here long enough to be able to teach an apprentice, or at least, be able to come back to this world once in a while."

"I think you'd be a great mentor, Kirito. Your combat back in the gorge on our journey looked like you'd been a warrior your entire life. Just try not to use any of your sword skills when training with your apprentice." She said with a small laugh.

The two returned back to the tunnel leading to ThunderClan moments later and waited until they saw a nearby bush rustling. They saw Sparkpaw walk out, a pigeon and two mice in her jaws. She walked over to the two and placed her prey in front of them.

"That was a mouthful to carry. Did I take too long?"

"Maybe a little bit, but what you've caught is very good, Sparkpaw." Her mentor told her. "We just have one more combat test. Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding? Let's finish this already so I can get my warrior name!" The two warriors smiled and headed back into the forest for the apprentice's final test.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sparkpelt! Sparkpelt!" The Clan cheered out the new warrior's name. The half-moon's light above filled the Clan during the momentous occasion for the newly appointed warrior. She had passed her combat training just as easy as she passed her hunting, even surprising Cherryfall with a move of her own as the two sparred. After brushing muzzles and touching noses with her parents, Sparkpelt headed down from the Highledge and headed over to where her brother, Kirito, Suguha, Nightheart, Cherryfall, and Molewhisker were.

"I'm so proud of you, Sparkpelt!" Cherryfall told her with a quick nuzzle.

"We all are. You deserved it, no doubt about it." Alderpaw told her.

"Thanks." The others noticed a look of sorrow in the she-cat's gaze.

"You okay? This was one of the happiest moments of your life." Suguha told her.

"I know but…I just wish Asuna and Lelouch were here to see it." She confessed. "Asuna's always tried her best to take care of me, and Lelouch at one point was my second mentor. Plus, he never got to see Nightheart become a warrior, so I thought I could help him live that moment."

"Sparkpelt, I'm sure my father would appreciate you telling him that when he wakes up." Nightheart said, resting her tail on the new warrior's shoulder.

"Nightheart's right, and I'm sure Alderpaw will tell Asuna everything when he sees her today." Molewhisker added.

"I'll make sure to. She'll be so happy to hear about it!" Alderpaw assured his sister. A chilly wind blew in the air, causing him to shiver. "At least I don't need to sit out here all night." Sparkpelt gave her brother a push.

"Well I got my warrior name before you, so who's the real winner here?" She replied with a laugh.

"Alderpaw, hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Jayfeather demanded.

"Plus, I don't need to deal with him. If anything, you should've gotten your warrior name the second you became his apprentice."

"C'mon Sparkpelt, Jayfeather's not that bad." Kirito told her. "But, she does have a point. You should get going to ease the trouble."

"Right, I'll see you all later. Make sure to stay warm, Sparkpelt!" Alderpaw made his way over to Jayfeather and the two immediately crossed through the tunnel to make their way towards the Moonpool.

"So, every new warrior has to sit vigil, no matter what?" Suguha asked.

"Yup. I'm sure that there are some circumstances, but weather isn't one of them." Molewhisker responded.

"I'll be fine out here. My name will be more than enough to keep me warm."

"Warmer than Kirito's fur today?" Cherryfall teased, causing her to blush.

"C-Cherryfall!" A blush formed on Sparkpelt's face.

"Wait…do you have a crush on Kirito?" Suguha meowed with interest.

"I don't! His fur was just really warm after I saved Twigkit!"

"You really don't? I think I'm a pretty cool cat." Kirito added modestly.

"At least he's humble about it." Molewhisker stated. "Anyway, you'd probably have to compete with Asuna and Nightheart…and maybe some other cats around camp."

"Molewhisker! You had to drag me into this?" Nightheart questioned with embarrassment. "I risk my life for a tom and I never hear the end of it."

"You're right. Sorry Nightheart, just wanted to join in on the fun." Molewhisker apologized, causing the she-cat to give him a small shove.

"We're all friends here, aren't we?" She replied with a giggle. "I miss spending time like this. Ever since we came back, we've all been busy with different tasks."

"I know what you mean. You'd think that being in the same Clan it wouldn't feel that way." Cherryfall meowed. "But I'm happy with the bond that we were able to forge from the journey. I wouldn't trade that for anything." The she-cat let out a sigh. "Sparkpelt is right though: it's not the same without Lelouch and Asuna here, but I'm sure StarClan will bring us back together one day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hold up, Jayfeather! Shouldn't we wait for Leafpool, Asuna, and Puddlepaw?" Alderpaw asked as he trailed behind the blind gray tom. The two had met up with Willowshine and Mothwing at the border and followed the stream that led up to the Moonpool.

"They're already there. Can't you smell them?" Jayfeather responded. Alderpaw scented the air and picked up the faint scent of Asuna and Leafpool mingled within the scent of water, stone, and the trees around him.

"I wonder how Puddlepaw's training is going." Mothwing stated from behind them.

"Stop wondering and keep moving. We'll see him when we get there." Jayfeather answered with a curt meow.

"How could I forget that Jayfeather was here? I swear he's as grumpy as an elder most of the time." Mothwing said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I can't wait to meet Asuna when we get there, too. A cat from another world becoming a medicine cat is pretty amazing."

"That's really the perfect word to describe her. She's so nice and caring, and can even get through to Jayfeather. No cat can do that." Alderpaw told them.

"Can we talk about me a bit less back there?" Jayfeather asked, embarrassment causing the fur on his face to grow hot. He didn't say it, but he really wanted to get to the Moonpool as fast as possible so he could be around Asuna again. She really was the only cat that Jayfeather never yelled at other than when they first met, the tom even admitting that he had feelings for her during their last Gathering. _StarClan, please don't make anything awkward between us._

Alderpaw finally made it up the rocky slope leading up to the Moonpool, panting for his breath. His eyes shone as he saw the Moonpool below, moonlight reflecting off of its still surface. Willowshine helped lead him down towards the Moonpool and he saw that Jayfeather was already talking with Leafpool and Asuna.

"So this is the cat that can get through to Jayfeather, huh?" Mothwing said with a laugh. "Sorry! I should've introduced myself! I'm RiverClan's medicine cat, Mothwing. Back there with Alderpaw is Willowshine. It's great to finally meet you, Asuna."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mothwing. I'm guessing Alderpaw told you that Jayfeather's nicer to me than he is to Alderpaw?"

"Unfortunately." Jayfeather meowed with a sigh. "How have you been doing in ShadowClan?"

"Great. The warriors there are really nice…but the apprentices, not so much." She told him. "I really miss ThunderClan. Is everyone doing okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about at all." He assured her.

"Asuna!" Alderpaw rushed over to the she-cat and the two shared a quick nuzzle.

"Is Jayfeather giving you a hard time?" She asked, causing the blind tom to blush.

"It's just the usual. Anyway, you won't believe it: Sparkpaw's a warrior now!"

"She is? That's amazing, Alderpaw! I wish I could see her soon to congratulate her. What's her name now?"

"It's Sparkpelt. She can't wait to see you again; the whole Clan really can't wait to see you and Leafpool again, actually." He meowed. "How's Puddlepaw's training going?"

"He's getting there. I have hope that he'll be a great medicine cat for ShadowClan." Asuna looked behind him and smiled at the gray tabby. "You must be Willowshine."

"That's me. It's nice to meet you, Asuna." She meowed. "So, do you share dreams with StarClan since you're a medicine cat?" She nodded. "And you're not even from this world?"

"Is it odd for me to talk with them?" Asuna asked.

"Well, usually if you have a dream with StarClan, it means that you believe in them in some way." Alderpaw explained.

"I guess I was sort of forced to believing in them then. Firestar was the one who told me that I needed to become a medicine cat, and here I am. Actually, after that I haven't really spoken with them at all." Asuna realized. She then heard a sudden growl from Mothwing. She looked over at her and saw that she was staring at the edge of the hollow. She saw three shapes and they walked down towards the Moonpool to meet with the other cats.

"That's Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat." Alderpaw explained, pointing a tail towards the gray tom with white splotches in his fur.

"So the other two are WindClan warriors?" Asuna guessed.

"Yup. The other two are Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker." They watched as Leafpool approached the three cats, growling.

"What are they doing here? This is a meeting for medicine cats only."

"We're not staying." Gorsetail retorted. "Kestrelflight, we'll be waiting outside the hollow until you're finished."

"Okay." The two warriors left the tom, who now approached the others. "Sorry about that. Onestar's orders." He apologized. "He's ordered every cat who leaves camp to have an escort because of the rogues." He looked over to where Asuna was. "Oh, Asuna, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." She replied with a smile. "So, Onestar's taking precautionary measures to protect his clanmates? It seems like he cares about you all."

"Yeah, but he's been acting…strange lately. He sends cats ahead when he goes on patrol, we have a permanent guard at the entrance, and whenever we break one part of the warrior code, half the Clan gets in trouble. Warriors are wary of speaking to each other, and apprentices are always frightened when walking around camp."

"Poor Onestar. That attack from the rogues must still be haunting him. It doesn't help that he lost a life in the process too." Mothwing meowed.

"Have there been any sightings of the rogues on the moor?" Leafpool asked, Kestrelflight shaking his head.

"That's good. Let's hope they've moved on." Mothwing added. Alderpaw looked over at Asuna, worry filling her gaze. He tapped her with a paw, causing her hazel eyes to connect with his amber ones.

"Are you okay? You seem worried about something." He told her.

"Oh, I'm just concerned about Onestar and WindClan, that's all." She assured him. _I really am worried about them…but I'm worried more about knowing that the rogues live in territory outside of ShadowClan. I don't want to put Needlepaw or Violetkit in danger._ "Did you want to go meet Puddlepaw? Jayfeather's going over there now."

"Sure." The two walked over to where Puddlepaw was, Jayfeather talking to him and Leafpool. He saw the apprentice and noticed a bit of fear in his eyes as Jayfeather sniffed him. _I don't blame him._

"You smell of herbs. Asuna and Leafpool must be teaching you well."

"He's a quick learner."

"That's good to hear, because we need you and Asuna back in ThunderClan. Is he ready to become a full medicine cat yet?"

"In only a moon of training? I'm sure you and Alderpaw can take care of the Clan yourselves for a bit longer." Leafpool responded.

"I don't mean to sound negative…but I don't even know if Rowanstar asking me to come to ShadowClan was a permanent thing. I know I was supposed to help Littlecloud, but maybe he might want me to stay even when Puddlepaw becomes a full medicine cat."

"That's ridiculous! Of course he just wanted you to help until they got their medicine cat situation fixed! You'll be back with us when Leafpool returns." Jayfeather told her.

"I hope so."

"You should be able to, Asuna. I appreciate everything you and Leafpool have taught me. I'm really trying to learn as fast as I can for my Clan, and so you can get back to being with Kirito." Asuna smiled and gave the apprentice a lick on the forehead.

"He's as sweet as you, Alderpaw." A blush formed on the ThunderClan apprentice's face.

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing medicine cat, Puddlepaw. It just takes time and a lot of remembering."

"Alderpaw knows that better than anyone." Leafpool added with a smile, glancing over at Jayfeather.

"Well, I think that's enough catching up for now. Shall we share with StarClan?" He asked the others. "Oh, I forgot to teach you about how to do this, Asuna."

"It's okay; Leafpool explained it to me and Puddlepaw while we were here."

"Great. Well, let's see what they have to tell us then." Each cat padded closer to the Moonpool and crouched, touching the tips of their nose onto the water's smooth surface.

Alderpaw opened his eyes and immediately looked around. _This…doesn't seem familiar. Where am I?_ He wondered, the moonlit clearing he was standing in looking empty.

"Alderpaw." A female voice called. He turned and looked towards the edge of the clearing where trees began to form in the area. His could feel his heart begin to race when he saw the outline of a Twoleg. _Here? This definitely isn't StarClan!_ _This is a nightmare!_ He began running in the opposite direction, hoping to get away. "Alderpaw, wait!" The voice called out again. _I can understand her…but how does she know my name?_ The tom wondered as he continued running into a field of tall grass. He knew he had to get away, but something inside him made him stop. _There's no way I should be having a nightmare right now._ He turned around, but saw no sign of the towering figure, and the tall grass he was in didn't help either. Suddenly, he began to hear rustling from the grass in front of him and got into a crouch, ready to attack. He watched as a dark ginger tabby she-cat broke through the grass, causing him to return to a normal sitting posture.

"Um…hello." He greeted.

"It would've been nice if you didn't run away when I was calling for you." The she-cat told him, giving her right forepaw a lick.

"Wait…you were the Twoleg that I saw?" Alderpaw asked in surprise.

"Correct. I thought knowing your name would be enough for you to stop…but it seems like being a cat was an easier way to approach you."

"And you can just do that on a whim? Wait, why do I care? Who are you, exactly?"

"My name's C.C. I'm the one who watches over Lelouch and help watch over cats from other worlds." She explained.

"So, you know what happened to him?" C.C. nodded. "But…if you watch over Lelouch…why am I here?"

"Because you're the cat I'm entrusting to wake him up."

"M-me? Can't you just tell another cat to do it, like Kirito or something?" Amusement filled the she-cat's golden eyes.

"You're special, Alderpaw, surely you know that." She meowed. "Do you mind if I revert back to my human form? Have I earned your trust?"

"If you're friends with Lelouch, I don't see why not." Alderpaw watched as a white glow formed around the she-cat and in a few seconds, a Twoleg stood in her place, although he expected the fur on her head to be a dark ginger color, not a bright shade of green. "I think that had to be one of the strangest things I've seen…no offense."

"Understandable." She crouched down and faced Alderpaw with open arms. "Come over here, I need to show you something." Despite knowing C.C.'s good intentions, Alderpaw hesitated for a second before walking over to her. She grabbed him and held him close to her body, the tom feeling the most uncomfortable he'd ever felt in his life. As he was pressed closer to the girl's chest, he suddenly felt an unexpected caring warmth from her, causing him to press his head closer to her. "Someone seems to like me now." She said with a laugh.

"S-sorry, C.C. This is all kind of new to me…but I guess I'm like this because I trust you." She scratched him behind the ears, causing him to let out a purr of satisfaction. _I can see why kittypets like being kittypets…but this isn't enough to make me want to be one!_ "So…where are we going?"

"To see Lelouch. It's much faster if I carry you over there." They now walked into the forest, Alderpaw turning his head to he could see where they were going.

"So…he's awake here?" C.C. shook her head.

"You'll see when we get there." The pair continued walking together until they reached a clearing inside of the forest. Alderpaw tilted his head when he caught sight of a glimmering, spiky structure in the middle of the clearing. C.C. put the tom down and he walked closer to it. "This is a crystal. Look inside of it." Alderpaw looked up to see that there was a black-haired Twoleg inside of it.

"Is that…Lelouch?"

"Yes. Nightheart was the first one to see him like this, and you're the second one, Alderpaw." She told him. "When Nightheart was here, I told her that I had no idea on how to save him, but after all this time, I've learned how."

"Really? Nightheart's going to be so happy when I tell her." Alderpaw said with a smile. "So, what do I need to do?"

C.C. cleared her throat. " _To save the prince from his slumber, you must awaken the other prince who has suffered the same fate._ "

"What's a prince?"

"It's a royalty term, but you don't need to worry about it. I'm sure that the prophecy just wanted to use it to show that Lelouch and this other prince have that in common." C.C. explained. "The only other thing I can tell you is that this prince is from another world as well, one that no cat knows about."

"Okay. Is this something I'm allowed to share with everyone else?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure you know that Lelouch being asleep is more of a ThunderClan issue, so keep it within there."

"Right. Thank you for sharing this with me, C.C. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." She petted him on the head, causing him to smile.

"Do you mind…scratching behind my ears again?" C.C. giggled and did as he asked, causing the tom to let out a soothing purr.

"Is there anything else you want?" He shook his head. "Good, now I'm going to wake you up now, and please don't forget the prophecy." She tapped a finger to his forehead, Alderpaw's vision now turning a bright white.

Alderpaw drew his nose away from the Moonpool's shimmering water. He looked at the others and saw that they were already done before him.

"Did StarClan speak with you?" Leafpool asked. Alderpaw shook his head. _Technically I'm telling the truth…but I need to wait until the rest of the medicine cats leave before I tell her, Asuna, and Jayfeather about it._

"I guess there was nothing important for them to share." Jayfeather meowed.

"So no one was spoken to about the rogues?" Leafpool wondered.

"It must mean they're no threat." Willowshine stated.

"Like I said, they must've moved on by now." Mothwing added. Alderpaw felt uneasy. He was grateful for what C.C. had told him, but the rogues still roamed somewhere and he wished that he got at least some clue on how to stop them, or at least another clue that would lead him to SkyClan.

"Are you ready to go?" Sedgewhisker asked Kestrelflight from atop the slope.

"Coming." He called to his clanmate. "May StarClan light your paths." He headed up the slope, Mothwing and Willowshine following behind.

"We'll see you all at the next Gathering." Mothwing mewed before the two RiverClan medicine cats made their way back to their camp. Once the three cats were out of sight, Alderpaw noticed Jayfeather begin to inspect Puddlepaw again. He saw Leafpool and Asuna together and walked over to where they were. He could sense worry in both of their eyes.

"Are you worried about Puddlepaw?"

"It's not that. We both believe he's a fine medicine cat. He cares dearly for his patients and is learning very well." Leafpool told him.

"It's ShadowClan, Alderpaw." Asuna added.

"What about them?"

"It's a mess over there. None of it is Rowanstar's fault, but it's all the apprentices. They ignore rules, show no respect, and they don't even go out to perform duties at all. I went hunting to feed Grassheart yesterday."

"Asuna's right. She's even been disrespected by them too."

"But…you're so kind. Don't the warriors have any control over them?"

"You would think so, but they just talk back, Sleekpaw especially, even to Rowanstar. Needlepaw's not any better either." Asuna told him.

"Is she at least taking care of Violetkit?" He asked.

"I'm trying to help take care of her." Asuna told him.

"She's even been caught taking Violetkit out of camp to StarClan knows where! It's ridiculous. Hopefully Rowanstar's punishment eases her troublemaking." Leafpool added.

"I'm sorry that you both have to deal with that…but I have some good news."

"Did you…lie about StarClan not speaking to you?" Leafpool wondered, her eyes wide.

"No, but I did speak to C.C. She's one of the cats who watch over Lelouch and cats from other worlds." He explained. "She told me how we need to wake Lelouch up, but that I should keep it within ThunderClan."

"That's great, Alderpaw! What did she say?" Asuna asked.

"She told me that to wake Lelouch up, we need to wake up another prince who's suffered the same fate that Lelouch has." Alderpaw explained.

"Lelouch is a prince? I don't remember him telling me that." The cream she-cat said.

"C.C. says she thinks it's just a way to compare them both. It's not necessarily important."

"So…there's another cat in this world who isn't from here? He must also be asleep then as well." Leafpool stated.

"Yeah. I actually saw Lelouch and he was trapped in some sort of crystal…so maybe this cat we're searching for is also in one as well?"

"That would make sense. I'm sure just having an unconscious cat around in the forest waiting to be awaken wouldn't be the most protective way to come to this world." Asuna meowed. "Nightheart's going to be so happy when you tell her."

"She really will, Alderpaw." Leafpool added. "I'll be over there with the other two to speak with Jayfeather." The light brown tabby headed over to where her son was, leaving Asuna and Alderpaw alone. The she-cat leaned closer to the tom.

"Alderpaw, there's something important I have to tell you, but please promise that you won't tell anyone." The tom looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Needlepaw. The other day…I followed her and Violetkit out of camp and…she was speaking with the rogues." Alderpaw's eyes widened in shock.

"No…why would she…and with Violetkit too?" He wondered. He felt his heart begin to race with fear. How could she be so reckless in bringing Violetkit with her to those cats?

"I don't know…but with the attitude she and the apprentices have…I'm worried about ShadowClan, Alderpaw."

"Why haven't you told Rowanstar about it?"

"Because something inside of me wants to believe that there's still something good inside of Needlepaw to change her mind…but lately, it doesn't seem that way. She's always arguing with me about caring for Violetkit, thinking that she knows what's best for her. It's almost like we never went on the journey together and I'm a stranger to her." Alderpaw couldn't believe everything he was being told about Needlepaw. Sure, he knew she was reckless, but he thought she even knew the limits to her rebellious behavior.

"Asuna, I really appreciate you looking over Violetkit…but please don't put your life in danger, especially if you encounter those rogues. I don't want you getting hurt."

"If she's part of the prophecy, I have to protect her, Alderpaw. The rogues didn't seem to want to hurt her, so I didn't intervene, but if they do…I think I'll have to." Alderpaw was lost. He cared dearly for Asuna, but at the same time, he wanted Violetkit to be safe so she could be with Twigkit again. No matter what, one of them would have to be in danger in order for the other to be safe.

"Okay. If you do, please be safe." Asuna gave the tom a comforting lick.

"I promise I will. I still need to come back to ThunderClan, if I can."

"Alderpaw." He turned around when Jayfeather called his name.

"I guess I should get going now."

"Well I'll follow you. ShadowClan is the same way."

"You're going to make a grumpy cat happy." Alderpaw said with a small laugh. The two headed over to the rest of the medicine cats, ready to head back to camp.

"I guess we'll see you three at the next Gathering." Jayfeather meowed.

"Did you not want to walk the same way as us? ThunderClan's just along the way." Asuna reminded him.

"Oh, no, I just…I don't know how I forgot."

"Well now you both can catch up a bit more." Leafpool told them, a blush forming on the tom's face. Jayfeather let out a sigh.

"Let's just get back to camp already."

Alderpaw and Jayfeather crossed through the thorn tunnel and made their way back into camp. They saw that for the most part, the camp was empty, most of the cats asleep in their respective dens. The two headed back into the medicine cat's den and saw that Briarlight was still awake.

"How was the Moonpool? Did you see Asuna again? How's she doing?"

"She's doing well...luckily." Jayfeather told her. "Just a bunch of mouse-brained apprentices over there bothering her and Leafpool, but Leafpool says that she'll be back in a moon or two. As for Asuna…she's not exactly sure yet, but she hopes she can return with her." He turned his blind gaze over to Alderpaw. "Don't you have to tell Nightheart something?"

"Oh, right! I'll be back." He rushed out of the medicine cat's den and barged into the warrior's den. His entrance was enough to wake up the warriors inside.

"Whoa, what's going on, Alderpaw?" Kirito wondered.

"Sorry if you're all tired, but…I have great news for Nightheart and Ivypool." He meowed.

"Is it about…my father?" Nightheart asked, hope in her voice. Alderpaw nodded. "What is it?"

"Alderpaw, please tell us." Ivypool meowed impatiently.

"While I was at the Moonpool, C.C., she watches over Lelouch, told me how to wake him up."

"That's great! What do we need to do?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Well, it's more of a prophecy. She told me that to wake him up, we need to wake up another tom who's in the same state he's in." He explained. "Nightheart, you saw your father in the crystal when you were unconscious on our journey, right?" She nodded. "I think the cat we're looking for is also in a crystal stasis like Lelouch is."

"But…that means he could be anywhere. Did C.C. not tell you anything else?" The black she-cat asked

"That's all I was told from her. I know it's not much, but at least we know how to wake him up."

"Right. Thank you for telling us this, Alderpaw." Nightheart got up and walked over to the apprentice, thanking him with a lick to the forehead.

"So…does that mean tomorrow we're going to look for this cat?" Sparkpelt wondered. "It'd be my first journey as a warrior too!"

"I really want to say yes, but I don't think it's a good idea." Kirito stated, causing the others to look at him.

"Really? It's not like you to disagree on this sort of thing." Suguha said.

"Kirito…" Nightheart seemed the most in disbelief from the tom's statement.

"It's not that I don't want to save Lelouch, but…we really just have the way to wake him up, but no lead at all to follow it. With the rogues out in the area and winter…I mean, leaf-bare, coming, it's dangerous to go out there on a blind search." He explained. "I know I'm not the one to think this much about the dangers of going out…but the last time I was reckless…it ended up putting Lelouch in the state he's in right now." Ivypool placed her tail on her daughter's shoulder.

"Kirito's right, Nightheart. We know how to wake Lelouch up now, but he's still safe from harm."

"I-I guess you're right. The last thing father would want is cats risking their lives to save his, right, mother?"

"Exactly." Ivypool gave her daughter a lick behind the ear. "Don't worry, Nightheart, we'll all be together with Lelouch again soon." She looked over at Alderpaw. "Thank you for telling us this, Alderpaw. We all appreciate it."

"It's nothing. Lelouch is part of the Clan and I want to wake him up as much as you all do." He told them. "I should get going now. Sleep well everyone!" Alderpaw walked over to the apprentice's den and let out a sigh. _That's right, my sister's a warrior now._ He stepped onto his nest and snuggled into it until he was comfortable. _There's so much stuff going on now. I brought us one step closer to saving Lelouch, but now I'm worried about Violetkit, Leafpool, Asuna, and ShadowClan as a whole. If what Asuna said is true…will ShadowClan suffer the same fate as SkyClan?_


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

 _Violetkit? Violetkit? Where_ are you?" Asuna called out around the camp. She had just woken up and went to check on Violetkit, but she was nowhere to be found. After coming back home from the Moonpool, she checked to see if she was in the queen's den and she was, but now she was gone. _Needlepaw!_ She knew that she had to have been the reason she was out. She ran over to the elder's den and saw her changing the moss in the elders' nests. She just gave Asuna a quick glance, but nothing more. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Where's Violetkit?" She yelled. "I _know_ for a fact that you know where she is."

"What's up with you lately? ThunderClan cats are always so bossy, but it seems like cats from other worlds are even worse, just like Juniperpaw said." Asuna glared at the apprentice.

"You're not even worth my time anymore." She left the elder's den and when she looked at the middle of the camp, she was relieved to see Violetkit, but fear took over when she noticed Darktail, Rain, and Roach behind her. She made her way over to join the other warriors.

"What are you doing here?" Crowfrost growled.

"We just found this kit alone in the woods. It's dangerous out there, so we decided to bring her back."

"As if you're not the dangerous ones out there!" Asuna spat.

"Temper, temper. Is that how you treat a cat who returned your lost Clanmate?" He asked.

"Violetkit, come over here." Pinenose called. The kit did as she was told and headed over to the she-cat. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"They looked after me." She replied.

"Violetkit!" Needlepaw ran over to where she was. "There you are! Did you get lost finding the dirtplace again?"

"Please, no cat gets lost in finding that!" Pinenose interjected.

"What are you doing in our camp?" Rowanstar asked, anger in his voice. He passed through his Clanmates until he stood face-to-face with Darktail.

"We just came to bring your kit back, but I can't understand why you're Clan is being so hostile still when we were just trying to help." Darktail said innocently.

"Just like you _helped_ WindClan?"

"We were simply defending ourselves."

"Rogues have no right to be on _any_ Clan territory at all!" Spikefur yelled.

"Why not?" Sleekpaw asked, making her way into the clearing.

"Are you serious?" Tawnypelt looked at the apprentice in surprise. "Because they're _rogues_. They're not Clan cats!"

"If they weren't here, they wouldn't have rescued Violetkit." Yarrowpaw added.

"Don't act like you care about her all of a sudden to further your cause!" Asuna snarled.

"Oh, so the great _StarClan_ above was going to bring her back here? They're just dead cats!" Sleekpaw retorted.

"Silence!" Rowanstar demanded. He then watched as the rogues turned away and began to head out of the camp. "Wait!" The three turned around. "We're thankful for you returning Violetkit, but you don't belong here." Rain and Roach both looked at each other, grins on their faces. "Tawnypelt, Spikefur, Dawnpelt, follow them and make sure they cross the border." The warriors nodded and began to follow the rogues.

"Can I come?" Needlepaw asked.

"No! You're still being punished." Rowanstar told her. "As for you…" He glared down at Violetkit, who hung her head down, awaiting her inevitable punishment.

Asuna looked over at Needlepaw and ran after her. The apprentice heard her pawsteps and she turned around to see the cream she-cat.

"Are you here to yell at me again? I have work to do."

"Why did you send Violetkit out by herself?" Asuna asked. "You know how important she is and you make her risk her life just to help you learn more about the rogues?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The other night, I saw you and Violetkit leave. I also followed you and I know that you were meeting up with the rogues." She informed her. "Why? We fought with them in the gorge and we both know how dangerous they are. Is putting you and Violetkit's lives in danger worth the freedom they have?"

"It's worth leaving this place." Needlepaw retorted. "Just because they're not Clan cats doesn't mean that we should treat them differently."

"Oh, so fighting to see who eats first and leaving the elders and kits hungry is okay to you? Have you or any of the other apprentices heard yourselves lately?"

"You're not the boss of me, Asuna. None of you are." There was no getting through to her. "Are we done here?"

"Are you actually asking for permission to leave? I never would've expected that from you."

"Go back to ThunderClan!" Needlepaw hissed. Asuna hit a paw on the ground in frustration.

"Hey, are you okay, Asuna?" She felt a tail poke her shoulder and turned to see Tigerheart. "You've been more vocal when it comes to the rogues lately, and it seems like you were arguing with Needlepaw about something."

"I'm fine, Tigerheart." She quickly assured him. "I'm gonna get back to work." Immediately, she made her way back to the medicine cat's den. When she walked inside, she saw Leafpool and Puddlepaw turn around to look at her.

"Need a bit of time to cool off?" The she-cat asked. "We're doing fine so far today."

"Are you sure?" Leafpool nodded. "Thanks." Asuna got into her nest and laid down, despite just waking up minutes ago. _This had to be one of the worst mornings I've ever had. The rogues are easily influencing the apprentices. Is ShadowClan even safe now?_

A cool breeze ran through the forest, the sun covered by the clouds above. Asuna and Leafpool were both in the medicine cat's den mentoring Puddlepaw, as per usual. Yesterday's intrusion of the camp by the rogues, along with the disrespectful apprentices was enough to irritate her, and that anger still lingered under her fur, even while she was helping Leafpool mentor Puddlepaw. It distracted her so much that there would be times where Puddlepaw would correct Asuna when she told him he was wrong when testing his knowledge of herbs.

"You're doing great again today, Puddlepaw." Asuna told him with a smile. "Did I mess up anything again today so far?"

"I don't think so, Asuna." He responded.

"You're doing better today as well, Asuna." Leafpool said her with a giggle. The sudden clamor of meows was heard outside, the three turning their heads towards the entrance to the den. "What could that be?"

"Annoying apprentices or the rogues." Asuna answered.

"Maybe it's best if you don't go out there today?" Leafpool suggested. "How about we all take a break and just spectate from here?" The three each walked over to the entrance and peeked through the brambles. They weren't surprised that Asuna was right in that it was the rogues who had entered the camp, but for some reason, they had prey in their jaws. They saw that the small group consisted of Rain, Raven, and Flame, a ginger she-cat.

"We bring these offerings as a way to ask to join your Clan." Rain told Rowanstar, dropping a plump pigeon in front of the leader.

Rowanstar scowled at the rogues. "Do you honestly think you can bribe us into joining with prey caught on _our_ land?"

"Forgive us. We meant no harm in doing so. We will leave." The tom responded, turning around with the other rogues.

"Wait." Rowanstar called out, causing them to turn around, much like yesterday. "Where on our land did you find this?"

"We're lucky when we hunt. Perhaps we could share that luck with your Clan."

"No!" Crowfrost spat. "Take your prey and leave! We would never take prey from someone who attacked another Clan!"

"Are you kidding me? Since when is WindClan our friend now?" Needlepaw asked.

"Exactly! No Clan has brought us prey, but we feel loyal to them!" Sleekpaw added.

"I really can't listen to any of this anymore." Asuna meowed inside of the den. "How can these apprentices be so blind? Puddlepaw, please tell me you don't agree with what they're saying."

"Well…I've mostly been in here with you both, so they don't have much influence on me." He told her.

"Thank StarClan." Leafpool meowed. "Especially since they question StarClan so much. Although Mothwing doesn't believe in them, it's helpful if you do, Puddlepaw." Rowanstar's angered growl brought the medicine cat's attention back to the clearing.

"Because they're Clanborn and follow the warrior code like we do!"

"We could learn." Rain stated. "We watch how you live. We want to be like you."

"Then go out and create your own Clan yourselves!" Tigerheart yelled, rage in his eyes. Rowanstar looked down at the rogues, anger in his gaze.

"I had you escorted out of here the other day; today will be the same." He told them. "Stonetooth, Spikefur, Wasptail, lead them off of our land." The warriors nodded and began to lead the rogues out of their camp, smirks on each of their faces. "And don't come back unless you want to feel our claws on your pelts!" Once the rogues were out of sight, Needlepaw crossed the clearing and stepped in front of Rowanstar. She kicked the prey towards him.

"What are you going to do with this? Throw it out like you did with those possible warriors?"

"ShadowClan catches its own prey. I know you've been too mouse-brained lately to understand this, so let me tell you it again: they're _rogues_ , not Clanborn cats."

"So are Asuna and Violetkit, but what else do they offer here than other mouths to feed?" Without hesitation, Asuna stepped out of the medicine cat's den and made her way towards them.

"Is that how you really think about Violetkit? I couldn't care less about your worthless opinion about me, but saying that about a kit who looks up to you?"

"Asuna's right." Tigerheart said. "You were the one who brought her back from Alderpaw's quest that you shouldn't have even been on! You made such a big deal to bring her here because of the prophecy!"

"Yeah, a prophecy that no cat understands!" Needlepaw retorted.

"That's enough!" Rowanstar demanded.

"No, it's not!" Strikepaw walked over to join Needlepaw. "We had the opportunity to make ShadowClan strong again."

"Are you not tired of agreeing with ThunderClan? Don't you want to hunt wherever we want?" Yarrowpaw added.

"Do you want to start a war with the other Clans?" The leader asked, his claws digging into the ground below.

"We want to choose our own paths, not follow the path of the other Clans!" Strikepaw told him.

"I don't care what you apprentices want! I'm the leader of ShadowClan. I decide what's best for us, and taking in cats who attacked another Clan isn't safe for any Clan." He spat. "It's obvious that I've been too soft with you, with _all_ of you. I've seen small rules broken without saying anything." He leered towards the apprentices. "Don't think I haven't smelled blood on your breath when you return from hunting. From now on, the warrior code will be followed strictly. StarClan is always watching us."

Needlepaw let out a sigh. "Again with the dead cats? Why do we have to follow them? Look around us. We can push our territory out and take whatever we want. Why do we need to care about what the dead think?" Beepaw, Juniperpaw, and Sleekpaw meowed in agreement.

"You'll live based on the rules we've set here."

"Not anymore." Needlepaw hit the earth with her paw. "I'm sick and tired of living in a Clan where peace is all we care about. The rogues would've made us strong, but now, if you won't let them join, _I'll_ join them!" The gazes of the warriors around them went wide in astonishment.

"Are you insane?" Tawnypelt asked, still shocked by the sudden declaration. Needlepaw made her way over to the entrance.

"I'm going with her!" Juniperpaw meowed. "No cat's going to tell me what prey I can eat ever again!" Both she and Sleekpaw headed over to the entrance.

"If you leave, you become our enemy!" Rowanstar yelled. As they were leaving, Violetkit ran out of the nursery, chasing after Needlepaw.

"Don't leave!" As she was running, Asuna stopped her with her tail.

"You're safer here, Violetkit. Needlepaw doesn't care about you, she never did." Asuna told her.

"Get your filthy tail off of her!" The silver apprentice spat. "You're not staying here with these cats, especially not _her_." She glared at Asuna. "You're coming with me!"

"I am?"

"Of course! I found you!"

Leafpool rushed out of the medicine cat's den to stand beside Asuna. "You can't do that! She's part of the prophecy! StarClan needs here to be here."

"If she's so special, she can be special anywhere."

"Fine! Take her! You both have been nothing but trouble lately! You've done nothing for ShadowClan by bringing her here!" Rowanstar growled. Violetkit's ears fell flat at the ShadowClan leader's words. She began to follow Needlepaw and the other apprentices towards the tunnel.

"Violetkit!" She turned around and saw Asuna making her way towards her. "I can't change your mind, but please, stay safe, okay?" She touched her nose to the kit's forehead. Suddenly, Violetkit flinched as splotches of blood splattered her face. She turned around and saw that it was Needlepaw who raked her claws down the side of Asuna's face.

"Leave her alone! I can take care of her myself!" The apprentice exclaimed. Violetkit expected to see Asuna in shock, but she only saw a cold stare on her face.

"You're pathetic, Needlepaw. You always were, and always will be." Asuna turned around and headed back into the clearing. Tigerheart and Leafpool both walked over to her, the two in shock at the new wound on the left side of her face.

"Are you okay?" Tigerheart asked. "What happened?"

"Needlepaw gave me a little farewell gift." She meowed, still calm from the whole altercation.

"Let's get back to the medicine cat's den and get your wound cleaned up." Leafpool told her. As they were walking, Rowanstar padded over and noticed the she-cat's wound.

"It's from Needlepaw." Asuna told him before the leader could ask any questions. He let out a growl when she told him.

"I'm sorry that she attacked you, Asuna. Any injuries that you and Leafpool sustain are on my paws."

"It's not your fault, Rowanstar. You can't control these apprentices; no cat can." Leafpool flicked her tail impatiently.

"Excuse us. We need to treat her wound." Leafpool meowed.

"Very well. I apologize for holding you both up." The two walked inside of the medicine cat's den, Puddlepaw looking at Asuna's wound in shock.

"What happened?"

"While I was saying bye to Violetkit, Needlepaw did this to me." Asuna told him. "You know how to treat it, right, Puddlepaw?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh…um…yeah, of course I do!" Puddlepaw stated. "But…there's so many herbs that can be used to heal wounds…chervil leaves, goldenrod, comfrey…"

"I think your patient doesn't care which one you use, as long as they end up feeling better." Leafpool meowed.

"Oh, right! I'll go get whatever then!" Puddlepaw went into the herb storage and came out with goldenrod. "Leafpool, can you go get some cobwebs for me? I couldn't really carry them back here myself." She nodded and walked over to get the needed supply while he sat there and chewed up the golden herb into a poultice. He placed it in his paw and pressed it softly onto Asuna's fresh wound. "Did she really do this while you were saying bye?"

"Yeah. I thought that there would be hope for her…but I guess not. Now Violetkit…" Asuna's eyes began to glisten. "She's going to get hurt by being with them, I just know it! If only I was able to spend more time with her to build more trust…"

"It's not your fault, Asuna." Leafpool told her, cobwebs on her paw. Puddlepaw moved his paw away, allowing Leafpool to place the cobwebs on her wound. "Needlepaw forced her to come with her, and with the way Rowanstar spoke afterwards, she didn't feel comfortable being here." She gave Asuna a lick on the ear. "They won't hurt Violetkit. She's just a kit after all." The medicine cat's words weren't enough to comfort her. _I've seen how the rogues live and what they're capable of. It would be a miracle if Violetkit is unscathed while staying with them. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask for this, but StarClan, please watch over her, not for me, but for Twigkit's sake._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The full moon illuminated the sky, moonlight reflecting off of the lake radiantly. Tonight was the Gathering, and cats from all Clans were already on the island. Kirito and Suguha sat alongside the other ThunderClan warriors.

"Anyone see where Asuna is?" Kirito wondered, looking around.

"She's probably with the other medicine cats this time." Dovewing told him. "I'm sure Alderpaw and Jayfeather will tell her you said hi."

Jayfeather and Alderpaw both made their way to where the medicine cats were. They were both happy to meet up with Leafpool and Asuna again, but Alderpaw noticed that something was off.

"Hey you two. Is something wrong?" Alderpaw asked.

"Rowanstar will explain everything." Leafpool meowed. Alderpaw looked over at Asuna's face and noticed claw marks.

"Asuna, what happened to your face? Did some cat attack you?"

"Attack a medicine cat? Seriously?" Jayfeather's blind gaze touched Asuna's. "Were you on a warrior patrol, Asuna? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. This is actually from Needlepaw." Asuna told them.

"What?! Why'd she attack you?" Alderpaw wondered. He did notice that some apprentices were missing, so maybe she was being punished, but maybe there was more to it. _She wouldn't just attack Asuna for nothing…but I know Asuna wouldn't do anything to provoke her to do so._ "What about Violetkit? How is she?" Asuna turned her gaze away from Alderpaw. "Asuna…"

"She was okay the last time we saw her…" Leafpool muttered. _Last time? What is going on in ShadowClan?_ Before he could question anything, Bramblestar began to speak.

"StarClan has blessed us with good weather as of lately." He began.

"Yes. Luckily prey is running well in all Clans, I hope. We also haven't seen snow yet, so that's also a relief." Mistystar added. Rowanstar now stood, ready to share his own news now. Would this explain all the questions Alderpaw had?

"We have two new warriors: Strikestone and Yarrowleaf." All the cats cheered for the new warriors.

"RiverClan has some new warriors as well: Shadepelt and Foxnose!"

"ThunderClan also has one new warrior: Sparkpelt!" Chants of the new warriors' names quickly filled the island. Alderpaw was happy to see Leafpool and Asuna both calling out his sister's warrior name, but Jayfeather remained silent.

"You know we're allowed to cheer." Alderpaw told him.

"It just means more work for me. Besides, Asuna and Leafpool are filling in for me." He responded.

"I don't remember when we agreed to that, Jayfeather." Asuna told him with a giggle. Once they cheering stopped, Rowanstar stepped forward once again.

"The rogues are living on the outside of our border with ThunderClan." He announced. "They tried to give us offerings to join our Clan, but I turned them away." Cats all around gasped in shock. "Even worse, some of our apprentices chose to join them!" The cats all suddenly fell silent, the astonishment from Rowanstar's announcement leaving them speechless. "They took Violetkit with them." Alderpaw's eyes widened in shock. He looked over at Asuna, but once she saw his eyes touch hers, she looked away from him.

"You let them take her? How could you?" Bramblestar questioned.

"Because she's just an ordinary kit! Twigkit probably is too! Needlepaw was the one who found her, so why shouldn't she take her?" The waves of bad news continued to shock Alderpaw. He could feel his body begin to tremble with each new word released from the ShadowClan leader's mouth.

"You allowed a kit to be taken by _rogues?_ Do you not realize what you've done?" Bramblestar lashed out at the ShadowClan leader. "She would've been fine in ThunderClan, but you insisted on taking her! If you didn't think she was part of the prophecy, why did you want her so badly?"

"How can we clear the sky now that one of the kits are with the rogues?" Mintfur yelled.

"Forget about the sky for now; we have a Clan kit who's with rogues! We need to save her!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Every cat in the clearing meowed in agreement. Alderpaw sat there, still in disbelief about everything he just learned. He felt a tail brush his pelt and looked to see that it was Asuna's.

"Alderpaw…I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep Violetkit in ShadowClan." He noticed tears begin to stream down the she-cat's face, immediately changing all his fear to sorrow. His heart ached at the sight of the she-cat believing that she failed him.

"Asuna…it's okay. I'm sure Needlepaw will take care of her…" His voice trailed off. He wanted to reassure her, but what could an apprentice do to protect a kit from rogues? "Please, don't blame it on yourself." He pressed his body closer to hers. "I'm just relieved that Needlepaw didn't do anything worse to you. I'm sure Jayfeather already wants to tear her pelt off a billion times." He looked up and saw the she-cat smile.

"Did Kirito teach you how to cheer me up?" A blush formed on Alderpaw's face.

"D-does it seem that way? I really just care about you a lot, Asuna, you know that." He told her.

"I'm just kidding, Alderpaw. I know how kindhearted you are." She gave the tom a lick on the forehead. Bramblestar's sudden yowl brought attention back to the leaders.

"What are you going to do now, Rowanstar?"

"We attacked last night in hopes that if the apprentices saw us, they would come back…but…" Fear filled the leader's eyes. "Instead, one apprentice and two other warriors joined them instead."

"You let this happen? Do you really call yourself a leader?" Onestar scoffed.

"They'll return in time. They're young and naïve, but they'll realize their mistake eventually."

"Let's hope that you're right about that one." Bramblestar meowed. "However, we need to do something to get Violetkit back. She is part of the prophecy, after all."

"So you believe." Rowanstar jeered. Mistystar rolled her eyes and looked over at Bramblestar.

"We can't take a chance in rescuing her. They can easily kill her if we attempt to."

"Right, so for now…we wait." Onestar hit the wood below him.

"Just _wait?_ Those cats killed my Clanmate! We should attack as soon as possible and drive them out!"

"Despite my Clanmates making a terrible choice, I do not want to fight them." Rowanstar said. "I still believe that they will change their minds and return."

"That's understandable. Plus, we still don't want to risk Violetkit's safety." Onestar growled.

"Then we have no more to speak about." He leapt off of the great oak and headed towards his Clanmates. He passed by them, and they quickly followed him into the tall grass.

"The meeting is over." Bramblestar announced before jumping off of the tree and making his way over to where the ThunderClan cats were.

"I guess we'll see you both whenever." Jayfeather told Leafpool and Asuna.

"Well hold on, I want to see Sparkpelt and congratulate her." Asuna interjected. "I'm sure Rowanstar wouldn't mind if I did that, right, Leafpool?"

"He's been kind to us both while we've stayed, so I don't see why not." Leafpool told her. "But I'd probably ask Rowanstar, just in case."

"You're probably right. Try to keep Bramblestar here for me you two?"

"You got it." Alderpaw told her with a smile. "Leafpool, why don't you come with us as well?"

"I'll ask for us both, Leafpool, don't worry." Asuna leaped off from the branch and made her way over to where Rowanstar was. He turned around once he noticed that she was there. "Rowanstar, I was wondering if it was okay if Leafpool and I caught up with ThunderClan for a bit before we leave."

"I can walk with them back so we don't hold the Clan up." Tigerheart offered. The leader nodded his head.

"Very well. Make sure to come back safely." The rest of the ShadowClan cats headed into the tall grass and made their way over to the fallen tree bridge.

"Thanks, Tigerheart." She told him with a smile.

"It's nothing. I think he would've said yes even without me offering to stay behind." He responded. "I think he still feels bad about your injury. It doesn't help that our Clan is a complete mess right now."

"I'm really sorry about everything that's been happening in ShadowClan. No Clan deserves this much turmoil."

"It's not your fault. It really is just apprentices and warriors who are being too full of themselves." He meowed. "Shouldn't we be heading over to see your friends?"

"Oh, right! I don't want to keep them here for long." The two made their way over to the ThunderClan cats and once Kirito caught sight of her, he immediately ran over, Suguha following him.

"Hey you two…" His smile suddenly faded when he saw Asuna's wound. "Were you part of the attack last night, Asuna?" He wondered.

"This was actually from Needlepaw before she left with Violetkit and some of the other apprentices. It's nothing, really." She responded "Where's Sparkpelt? I want to congratulate her."

"Asuna!" She saw an orange tabby running towards them and smiled at the sight of her. Sparkpelt immediately brushed her head below the cream she-cat's chin.

"Sparkpelt, I'm so proud of you. You look so different now, but in a good way, of course." She told her, causing the she-cat to giggle.

"Thanks, Asuna." She caught sight of her wound and looked at her in shock. "Whoa, what happened there?"

"Your 'best friend' Needlepaw did that." Kirito told her, causing the she-cat to unsheathe her claws.

"I always knew she was a good-for-nothing cat! We should never have let her come with us on the journey!"

"Um…you might not want to say that with Tigerheart here. They're Clanmates, after all." Kirito whispered, but Tigerheart shook his head.

"It's fine, especially since I agree with her. Leaving ShadowClan was one of the biggest mistakes I've seen our warriors and apprentices make." He stated. "Although…I've made bigger mistakes in the past."

"Well, you learn from them eventually." Suguha told him. "I'm sure your apprentices and warriors will come back."

"Let's hope you're right on that one." Tigerheart replied.

"Oh, before we go, I wanted to speak with Ivypool."

"Take all the time you need, Asuna. There's no rush." She gave him a nod of thanks before walking over to where the rest of the ThunderClan cats were. They all smiled when they saw her, each one saying hi as she passed by. She approached the silver-and-white tabby who was with her daughter and sister.

"Asuna, it's great to see you. How's your wound?" Nightheart asked, Alderpaw telling the she-cat about it when he came back.

"It's getting better. I just came over to see how you were doing with the news Alderpaw told you about Lelouch, Ivypool. Well, you too, Nightheart."

"We're both really happy that we at least learned something about waking Lelouch up." Ivypool told her. "Kirito's been really sweet with me and Nightheart, too. I think he's trying to make up for thinking that it's his fault Lelouch is like this." She explained. "He really does remind me of Lelouch in that sense, though. He has a very kind heart and cares for his friends."

"I can't imagine how much he'll be apologizing to Lelouch when he wakes up." Asuna said with a small laugh.

"He's been nice with Dovewing a lot, too." Nightheart told her. "You might need to come back soon before anything happens, Asuna."

"Nightheart!" A blush formed on the gray she-cat's face, causing Nightheart to giggle. "You're just like your mother, you know that?" She said, Ivypool giving her a small push afterwards. "Anyway, how's Tigerheart treating you?"

"He's really nice. He checks on me a lot and helps stick up for me when it comes to the apprentices."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Ivypool asked her sister, causing her face to grow hot.

"N-no! I just remembered that he offered to take good care of her and I was just wondering, that's all." She stammered. "He's just an annoying furball."

"I guess it's okay to be closer with him then, Asuna." The black she-cat meowed, causing Asuna to blush.

"Dovewing's right, you both really are alike." The mother and daughter both smiled. "You three are an amazing family. I really hope Alderpaw learns more about how to wake up Lelouch to make your family whole again."

"We hope so too, Asuna." Ivypool stated. "Hopefully you come back to ThunderClan soon as well. Our Clan won't be complete without you."

"She's right." Asuna turned around and saw that it was Bramblestar. "I'm sure you and Leafpool have been working hard for ShadowClan. Every Clan needs to help one another in order for us all to survive. I'm glad you understand that, Asuna." His tail brushed over her wound. "Luckily it was only a light scratch. I was worried when Alderpaw told me." Nightheart looked over at the leader, and then back at Asuna.

"Is there…something between you both?" The two both began to blush at the sudden comment and averted their gazes from each other.

"Nightheart!" Ivypool covered her mouth with her tail. "That's enough love pairing jokes from you."

"I guess I did go too far there…sorry, mother." She apologized.

"A-anyway, Leafpool says that you both will be back in a moon or two." The leader stuttered, still flustered by what Nightheart said.

"If everything goes as planned, but…I think I might stay longer."

"What? Why?" Bramblestar asked.

"Because I'm worried about ShadowClan. I want to be there to help them in case anything goes wrong. With apprentices and warriors leaving to join them…they're in danger." Bramblestar stared into her hazel eyes before nodding her head.

"You're a very selfless cat, Asuna. I have no power to change your mind." Just like before when she decided to go to ShadowClan, Bramblestar gave her a lick to the shoulder. "Be safe over there, especially with the rogues lying around. We'll all be waiting for you to return safely."

"I promise I'll be back." She told him. "I should get going now."

"Right. May StarClan guide your path." He bowed his head. "I think Leafpool's over there with Alderpaw and Jayfeather." Asuna looked over and saw the she-cat.

"I see her. Well, I guess I'll see you all at the next Gathering then."

"Bye Asuna. Be safe." Nightheart told her. "Especially for Kirito." She gave the black she-cat one last hug before heading over to where Leafpool was.

"Ready to go now?" Leafpool asked her.

"Yeah. Are you?" The medicine cat nodded.

"I was just waiting for you, actually."

"Oh, okay." She turned her attention to the two toms. "We'll see you both soon, hopefully."

"Right. Make sure you both come back soon. It's annoying dealing with everything and only having Alderpaw around." Jayfeather told them.

"I…don't really know how to take that." The apprentice meowed.

"Take it however you want." The blind tom brought his blind gaze back to the she-cats. "I guess we'll see you both whenever."

"Right." Asuna walked over so that she was in front of Alderpaw. "Make a list of whenever Jayfeather yells at you. I'll talk to him about it when I get back." She told him with a giggle.

"I'm sure you can imagine how long that list would be." He replied with a laugh, but his eyes quickly showed concern. "Asuna, please be safe. I know you've probably heard this so many times, but…we all care so much about you."

"I know, Alderpaw. I promise that you'll all see me again." She gave the apprentice a lick on the cheek. "Take care of Twigkit, okay?" He nodded his head.

"Right. Bye, Asuna." The she-cat walked over to where Jayfeather now was, the tom noticing her presence right in front of her.

"I guess you came here to give me a personalized goodbye?" The tom asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"What? N-no, of course not, Asuna." He assured her. "Sorry, I think I'm still just…not used to y'know…liking someone. I just don't want you to feel obliged to be extra kind to me because I confessed everything to you."

"You're one daft tom, Jayfeather." She told him with a small laugh. "I'm not being extra nice to you or anything. I know how much you care about me, and I care about you the same way. I'm not giving any cat special treatment at all."

"Y-You're right, sorry for assuming." He apologized. "I really do miss having you around, Asuna." He confessed, a blush forming on the tom's face. His sudden embarrassment caused him to let out a growl. "Just come back here as soon as you can, okay?"

"I'll try my best to do so." She let out a smile. _I'm sorry, Jayfeather…and everyone else. I don't think I'll return to ThunderClan for a while._ She followed Leafpool back to where Tigerheart was and saw that Kirito and Suguha were talking with him.

"Hey you two. Ready to go?" The ShadowClan warrior asked. The two she-cats nodded.

"Bye, Asuna. Make sure to come back soon." Suguha meowed. "Especially for this one over here." She poked her cousin's shoulder with her tail.

"She's got a point." He said with a small laugh. "Try to be a bit more careful around those apprentices. I'm glad it was just a small wound."

"You and me both. I think this will hopefully be my only injury for a while." She replied.

"I hope so." Kirito walked up to the she-cat and touched noses with her. "I love you, Asuna."

"I love you too, Kirito. Don't think you're the only one worrying here."

"Right. I promise that I'll be safe." He assured her. "You three should get going back now. Don't want Rowanstar worrying either."

"Bye you two. Hope that we see you both soon." Leafpool meowed before the three made their way off of the island and headed back to ShadowClan. As Kirito watched them leave, he shook his head at the sound of Suguha's voice.

"Sorry, what were you saying, Suguha?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You seemed out of the zone for a bit there." She told him. "Is ShadowClan worrying you, Kazuto?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't." He replied "The apprentices and warriors joining the rogues…this all seems surreal. I'm starting to think that we were brought here to protect the Clans from these rogues more than figuring out what will clear the sky."

"Just like the other cats from different worlds who were sent here before us." She realized. "It seems that the prophecy is a way to almost sugarcoat it."

"Yeah, but I think embracing something in the shadows sounds a bit menacing, so maybe we just overlooked that this could've possibly been a dangerous task…not that it makes a difference now or anything."

"Of course it doesn't. I'm pretty sure you like it better now that fighting is involved." She said with a small giggle.

"A bit…but I'm really treating this whole adventure as one similar to SAO." He meowed. "None of us know what happens if we die here. Will we wake up back in our beds at home…or…is this another death game?"

"I'm sure that if it was, Spottedleaf would've warned us in the e-mail that she sent us." Suguha assured him.

"Regardless, we can't just treat our lives here as if we can just respawn or be revived."

"Says the one who put us in the battle at the gorge."

"That's why I'm so cautious now. I want our lives to be treated the same as every cat in this world. I almost put us all in danger back there. I've learned from my mistakes."

"Kirito! Suguha!" Lionblaze called out the two cats.

"We should get going." Suguha meowed, her cousin nodding his head in agreement. As they were walking, Kirito's thoughts continued to worry him. _The Clans are in even more danger now that ShadowClan cats have joined the rogues. Could cats from other Clans decide to join them as well? I hope that clearing the sky means getting rid of the rogues, because right now, doing that should be every Clan's top priority._


	5. Chapter 5: False Hope

Chapter 5: False Hope

 _Remember to keep your_ hindquarters low, Twigpaw." Ivypool meowed.

Newleaf sunlight broke through the canopy of trees and shone down on the forest floor. Four moons had passed ever since Violetkit disappeared with the rogues. Twigpaw had just become an apprentice about half a moon ago and there was no doubt that she worked the hardest out of the other apprentices.

"Keep your tail still. Make sure you judge the distance, and once you're sure, jump." Right now, the apprentice was practicing her hunting skills, but her target was a lone leaf Ivypool had placed down. Twigpaw concentrated on the leaf, and once she was ready, she pushed her hindlegs away from the ground, leaping towards her target. Her paws hovered over her target, but once she placed them on it, the leaf flew through the slippery ground below it, Twigpaw hitting the ground with a thud.

"You almost had it, Twigpaw! Your leap distance was perfect." Kirito told the apprentice, the tom watching her training.

"He's right. The only thing you didn't expect was for your prey to move." She added, padding over to her apprentice. "When you land, you have to keep your paws balanced. It's important for fighting and hunting."

"I probably would've done better if I realized the ground was this wet." Twigpaw replied, shaking her forepaw off.

"Next time you'll remember to think about where you land. Landing on any sort of ground requires a certain technique. Other than that, your concentration is excellent, Twigpaw. You're learning fast as well."

"As fast as Kirito did?" Twigpaw wondered.

"Yeah, I'd say so. You do have a good teacher in Ivypool." He told her, causing the she-cat to blush.

"Just remember that this isn't a competition, Twigpaw. You need to learn at your own pace. If you need me to slow down, I will."

"What if I need you to speed up? I need to prove that I'm special." She meowed. " _I_ have to be the best."

"That's not true at all, Twigpaw." Ivypool assured her.

"Yes it is. Why else am I here?"

"Because you're part of the family that we have in ThunderClan." Kirito told her.

"You've never felt part of ThunderClan, have you, Twigpaw?" Ivypool stated. "I hope that one day you do. Our Clan really does love you. Just look at Kirito and Suguha. They're just like you. They weren't Clanborn, but in the five moons they've been with us, it already feels like they've been with us forever."

"Geez, has it really been that long? It's really hard to believe. Heck, I'm starting to feel like I've been a cat all my life." The tom said. "I'm sorry that you don't feel like you're part of the Clan. I've spent this much time here and I haven't done much to make you feel like you belong here."

"It's not your fault, Kirito. I've had so much fun here spending time with you these past months." The apprentice could feel the fur on her face grow hot. "B-but it's really just me. It kind of makes me sound disloyal."

"You're the total opposite, Twigpaw. I've seen how loyal you are, and so has Kirito." Ivypool assured her. "I can't imagine how hard it is to grow up separated from your kin. I think Kirito being separated from Asuna is a bit similar, but what you've gone through just shows how strong you really are. I know that Lilyheart is proud of you. If only Squirrelflight's patrol found your mother, then she could see how much you've grown." Kirito's eyes widened as the she-cat told Twigpaw the secret that Alderpaw had told him to keep silent about.

"Wait…Squirrelflight sent out a patrol to find my mother?" As Ivypool was going to speak again, Kirito quickly placed his tail over her mouth to keep her silent. "Kirito…you knew?" Twigpaw could feel her heart sink. One of the cats she admired the most kept news about a patrol searching for her mother away from her. She didn't even know how long, but it didn't matter. "I…thought you cared about me…"

"I do, Twigpaw! It's just that…I didn't want you to get your hopes up only to find out that they didn't find her. I didn't want to see you distraught if the news was bad." He explained. "Please don't be mad at me, Twigpaw." The apprentice looked at the tom and could see the fear in his eyes. _He really does care about me. How could I doubt it?_ As she was thinking, the three turned around once they heard the rustling of bushes and saw Nightheart leap out, panting for her breath.

"Nightheart, what happened?" Ivypool asked her daughter.

"Mother…it's father…he's awake!"

"What?" Without hesitation, Ivypool broke away from the three and ran towards ThunderClan, Nightheart quickly following her.

"Lelouch's awake?" He grabbed Twigpaw by the scruff and placed her on his back. "I'm not sure if you're mad at me or not, Twigpaw, but we need to get back to camp so you can meet Lelouch! Hold on!"

"I'm not—Kirito!" She quickly wrapped her paws around the tom's neck as he darted through the forest to make his way to ThunderClan as fast as he could. Kirito had no time to talk with Twigpaw at the moment, but as he dashed through the forest, the thought of Lelouch being awake bothered him. _It's been four months ever since Alderpaw received that prophecy about finding another prince and saving him to wake up Lelouch. Could it be that another Clan found the cat we need to find before we could? Or worse: did the rogues find him?_ When the two quickly crossed through the thorn tunnel, they made their way over to the medicine cat's den. Kirito expected it to be full of joy, but only silence filled the den. He saw that Lelouch was in fact awake, but why was everything so grim?

"What's going on?" Kirito asked.

"Father…he doesn't remember me…or mother." Nightheart said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"I wouldn't say it's just you both. He's back to being how he was when he was first sent to this world. He doesn't remember any of us." Leafpool assured her. The she-cat had returned to ThunderClan two moons ago, while Asuna stayed behind with ShadowClan.

"Is that really it? You all really know who I am?" Lelouch asked, his head tilted in confusion. "This is all…really hard to believe…even more so that I'm a cat now." He gazed down at his paws. "I guess if that's the case no introduction is necessary, but I'll probably need to be introduced to you all in this…where am I exactly?"

"You're in ThunderClan, Lelouch. Do you not remember anything at all?" The blind medicine cat asked, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I don't. I can see that it's really hurting you all, especially you both." He looked over at Ivypool and Nightheart. "Are you both…really the family that I have here?"

"Yes! I know it's hard to believe, but we're mates and Nightheart's our daughter." Ivypool meowed in desperation. "Please Lelouch, please remember at least that. She loves you so much."

"She does look like me…" He looked into those violet eyes. "And I'm sure that violet eyes aren't a normal eye color for cats."

"If that's not enough, I can prove it to you even more." Lelouch watched as Nightheart's right eye slowly changed, Geass now encompassing it.

"Geass…no…it's not hereditary. How can you have it, Nightheart?"

"Because you're my father. I've even spoken to C.C. about it and she doesn't know why I have it either." Tears began to form in the she-cat's eyes. "Please father…even if you don't remember me, please accept me as your daughter. That's all I want…" Lelouch's heart sank. He really didn't remember anything, but with how much Nightheart seemed to want him to remember, she had to be telling the truth.

"Nightheart…even if I really don't remember, I'd never leave my daughter without a father. I wouldn't abandon you like my father did to me and my sister."

"Oh father!" Nightheart leaped towards Lelouch, knocking the tom to the ground in a loving hug. As the two were bonding, Kirito looked over at Alderpaw. As he was about to talk, he felt Twigpaw hop off of his back and saw her walk over to Alderpaw.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alderpaw?" She meowed.

"About what?" He wondered.

"About my mother!" Alderpaw looked over at where Lelouch was, and then back at Twigpaw. There was so much going on right now that he really didn't know what to do.

"Follow me." He told her, getting up and leaving the den, Twigpaw following behind. Now that Alderpaw was gone, Kirito decided to walk over to where Lelouch was and reintroduce himself. Nightheart looked back at the tom.

"Father, this is Kirito. He also isn't from this world either." She explained.

"Really? I guess I'm relieved that this hasn't only happened to me." He told him. "It's nice to meet you, Kirito."

"Y-yeah." Kirito muttered. "Sorry, I have to get going now." The tom left the den, concerning Nightheart.

"Excuse me, father. Why don't you and mother get reacquainted? I'm sure she's been waiting." Nightheart got up from where she was, letting her mother take her place while she followed Kirito. She noticed the tom turn around and he let out a small smile.

"How'd I know you'd be the one to follow me, Nightheart?"

"Because I know when something's wrong with you, Kirito." She meowed. "Don't blame what's going on with father on yourself. It hurts seeing father forget about me, but it also hurts seeing you keep blaming yourself for what happened on the journey moons ago."

"How can I stop blaming myself? Lelouch has been asleep for four months because of my recklessness back then."

"You did what you thought was best to save us from the rogues. Look at us now; we're all alive because of that. What if simply talking didn't work? Or what if we tried sneaking away and we got caught? This was one of the better scenarios that could've occurred." She placed her tail on his shoulder. "None of us were mad at you, Kirito, so please stop feeling guilty about it all."

"How are you or Ivypool not mad at me, Nightheart?"

"I'm not mad at you because I care deeply about you, Kirito, just like you care about me." She meowed. "Mother knows that you didn't mean for any of this to happen. She's just relieved that both father and I are okay."

"What about Lelouch? Do you think when he gets his memory back he'll hate me for almost causing you to die?" He wondered.

"If he does, I'll be here to protect you again, Kirito." She smiled, a small blush suddenly forming on her face.

"Thanks, Nightheart, but from now on, please don't risk your life to save mine. I don't want to feel that same pain of losing you again…I can't…" The she-cat suddenly brushed her head below his chin, letting out a gentle purr.

"What's going on over here?" At the sound of Suguha's voice, Nightheart quickly moved away. "Don't think I didn't see any of that."

"It's not what it looks like, Suguha, really!" The black she-cat assured her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Asuna." She said with a giggle. "How are you coping with Lelouch's amnesia, Nightheart?"

"I'm just relieved that father accepts me as his daughter even though he doesn't remember anything. It really shows the type of cat he is, but I already knew that he was like that." Nightheart said with a smile. "How are you doing with it, Suguha?"

"Me? I was really sad when I first talked with him, to be honest. I mean, I've known him the least out of all of us, but having him forget me while I remembered him hurt. It's almost like having someone you care about so much not really care about you at all." She responded. The three saw Alderpaw approaching them and saw that worry filled his gaze. "What's wrong, Alderpaw?"

"It's Twigpaw. I…should apologize about lying to you three." He began. "When I told you Squirrelflight's patrol went out looking for Twigpaw's mother…it was mostly meant for the others to know. I should've told you three that they actually were searching for SkyClan. I shouldn't have lied to you three since you know about SkyClan."

"It's okay, Alderpaw. I'm sure you had your reasons." Suguha assured him. "I'm guessing you told her the truth and she wasn't happy about it?" He nodded. "It's okay. She'll forgive you eventually." Kirito looked over at the apprentice.

"Alderpaw, I don't mean to change the subject, but I was going to ask you about Lelouch waking up. You don't think that another Clan woke up the other prince that we need to look for, right?"

"That's what I've been wondering too, Kirito. It's possible that's the case and that sacrificing his life to save Nightheart's led to his amnesia."

"Or…what if Lelouch is still sleeping?" Suguha stated.

"What?" Nightheart tilted her head in confusion.

"What I mean is, his memories are still asleep. The cat we need to find is still asleep too, but if we want to help Lelouch recover, we need to find him."

"That…actually is an amazing thought, Suguha. I think that's the best case scenario that we can have right now." Alderpaw responded with a smile. "Let's hope that I speak with C.C. soon because she has to have the answer we're looking for."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Asuna sat down in the ShadowClan clearing with Tawnypelt, the two enjoying a piece of fresh kill together. In the four moons that had passed ever since the last Gathering, Leafpool had returned to ThunderClan, and Puddlepaw had received his warrior name: Puddleshine. She even experienced the winter season as a cat as well. Luckily, she was able to visit ThunderClan frequently during that time, but the she-cat had decided to stay with ShadowClan for a while longer, despite Rowanstar allowing her to leave with Leafpool. She still felt uneasy about having the rogues around, but there had been no attacks on ShadowClan from them in those four moons. Could it be possible that they didn't want to attack at all? No, Asuna knew those cats. They were planning something.

"Asuna, you miss ThunderClan, don't you?" Tawnypelt asked the she-cat before taking a bite of the mouse she had.

"Of course I do. Kirito and Suguha are there." She responded. "It's funny though; now I've actually been in ShadowClan more than I've been in ThunderClan."

"Then why don't you go back? Rowanstar isn't forcing you to stay here."

"It's because of the rogues. I'm worried that they're going to attack ShadowClan eventually. I'm not trying to say that you all can't handle them, but...being here, I care about you all as much as I care about ThunderClan. If I left, I'd feel horrible if the rogues came and attacked knowing that I could've helped fight and treat wounds."

"You have a great heart, Asuna. I know that we all—." Tawnypelt stopped talking and her ears suddenly twitched. She looked over at a row of brambles, causing the cream she-cat to look over as well.

"I'll go check it out." Asuna got up on her paws and walked over to where the sound was coming from. Tawnypelt slowly followed behind to back her up. She poked her muzzle through the brambles and once she fully poked her head through, she saw that it was Violetkit. "V-Violetkit?" Asuna's hazel eyes gleamed. "Thank StarClan you're alright!"

"It's actually Violetpaw now, but I'm really happy to see that you're okay, Asuna, and that the wound Needletail gave you is healed."

"Look how much you've grown, just like your sister." She smiled. "Come on out here." Asuna pulled her head away from the brambles. The black and white she-cat walked out, a rabbit in her jaws.

"Violetkit…" Tawnypelt eyed the prey in her jaws. "Did you catch that on _our_ territory?"

"I caught it outside of ShadowClan."

"Then why are you here?" The tortoiseshell questioned.

"She's come to her senses and wants to rejoin ShadowClan, right? Please tell me that's the case." Asuna told the she-cat, who nodded her head.

"Seriously? You're the one who chose to leave. You don't belong here anymore." Spikefur growled.

"Rowanstar told Needletail to take me!" She retorted. "I know I'm not wanted here…but I thought I could create a place for myself.

"As the Clan traitor? Sure, there's room for that." The dark brown tom looked at her in anger.

"Spikefur, please." Asuna scolded him. "She wasn't the only one who left. If anything, she's the one you should be the least angry with."

"Asuna's right." Tigerheart approached the others, moving in front of Spikefur. "Violetkit was so young when she left, and Rowanstar did tell Needlepaw to take her. She didn't have a say in it at all." Asuna looked over at Violetkit.

"You didn't bring any of the rogues with you, right?"

"I swear! None of them know that I'm gone!" She assured the three warriors.

"Well, you've certainly grown up. Calling you a kit still must be condescending." Tawnypelt said with a small laugh. "Follow us. Rowanstar's the one who has to decide what happens to you."

"I know." The four cats padded across the clearing, all eyes on them, specifically Violetpaw. They approached Rowanstar, who was lounging beside the great rock at the edge of the clearing. When he saw Violetpaw, his eyes seemed to be filled with hope. Was he really that happy to see her back, even after what he said moons ago?

"I knew you'd all come to your senses!" He meowed with pride. "Where are the others?" He looked around the clearing.

"It's just Violetpaw." Asuna told the leader. "She came alone by herself."

"And you don't think she's here to spy on us?"

"Not at all." Tigerheart dropped the rabbit in front of the leader. "She wishes to rejoin the Clan. This is her offering of sorts."

"The rogues did the exact same thing." Rowanstar muttered.

"I'm not a rogue!" Violetpaw spat. "I left them myself after seeing how horrible and savage they live. I came here hoping that you'd all accept me again! I _want_ to be a Clan cat! If not here, I can go to ThunderClan."

"No. We need you here. If you come back, maybe the others will too."

"If that's why you want me, I rather go to ThunderClan. Accept me because you want to, not because you want to use me as some pawn to get the others back. They made their decision, while mine was made for me back then. I've finally made a choice for myself and I want to be a Clanmate to you all." Rowanstar seemed unfazed by the she-cat's plea.

"We need to take her back, Rowanstar." Asuna told him. "Think about what could happen to her if she returns to them now."

"The risk she took coming back to us was brave of her." Tawnypelt added.

Tigerheart agreed with a nod. "They're right. She's not Clanborn, but she's shown the courage of a Clan cat." Violetpaw gleamed at the approval that the three gave her, but then looked over at Rowanstar. It was up to him to decide her fate. He looked around the Clan before he dipped his head towards her.

"Very well. We need as much warriors as we can now. I welcome you back to ShadowClan as a Clanmate, Violetpaw." He looked over at Asuna. "I would let you mentor her, but balancing training with your medicine cat duties would be too much."

"As long as she's back in ShadowClan, I don't mind." She gave the apprentice a small nuzzle.

"Let's see…" Rowanstar continued scanning the clearing until he looked over at the fresh-kill pile. "Dawnpelt! You will mentor Violetpaw."

"Wait, what?" The warrior was caught off by surprise. She walked over to where the others were. She gave the apprentice a sniff, but wrinkled her nose. "Okay, but she needs to get rid of that rogue scent first." The others all shared a small laugh. Violetpaw knew her new mentor was serious, but she didn't care. She was part of a Clan again, and that's all that mattered to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rain slowly dripped from above a few days later. Asuna moved frantically around the medicine cat's den, her head thumping and heart aching. Recently, Wasptail and Oakfur contracted a certain illness that neither she nor Puddleshine couldn't diagnose. They both thought it was greencough at first, but catmint didn't seem to cure them. _What do I do? What do I do?_ Asuna wondered, looking back at Puddleshine, who was taking a nap. _I'm no Leafpool or Jayfeather. Both of us have the least experience between every other medicine cat._ Earlier, both she and Puddleshine went over to Rowanstar and suggested that they go ask Leafpool to help, but the leader was strongly against it. He simply told the two to keep trying different herbs, but even when mixing them there was no result. _If only my power let me know what this sickness was, but I need to learn and study every sickness before my scanning ability can diagnose it._

"Asuna, Puddleshine, come quick!" Asuna turned to see Violetpaw, herbs at her paws. Both she and Dawnpelt went out to collect some as she and Puddleshine worked tirelessly to find a cure.

"What is it?" Puddleshine murmured, waking up from his nap.

"You're not sick too, are you?"

"He's fine, Violetpaw." Asuna assured her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rowanstar; he's as sick as these two!"

"Oh no…we have to—Puddleshine!" Asuna called for the tom. He darted out of the den, causing the two to follow him. Something had to be going on with him. When they caught up with him, they saw that he was talking to Crowfrost.

"Is this true? He must've shown you what it looks like."

"What's going on?" The cream she-cat wondered.

"StarClan spoke to me, Asuna! The sickness is called yellowcough. It's cured by lungwort leaves, which are found on the moor." Relief flooded the she-cat. Now all they needed to do was gather the herbs and everyone would be alright. He remembered what Violetpaw had said when she rushed into the medicine cat's den and headed over to check on Rowanstar, Asuna following behind him. They both looked inside and saw just how sick he was.

"He was just fine a while ago. We need to go get the lungwort right away." Asuna stated.

"No, you have to stay here, Asuna. Who else is going to take care of the others?" The tom questioned.

"But the herb is on WindClan territory. Having two medicine cats might sway them a bit more." Puddleshine pondered about it for a bit, but nodded his head.

"You do have a point, and you are technically my superior after all…Okay, but we'll still need some cat to help keep Rowanstar and the others in check." The two walked out of the leader's den and looked around. "Does anyone have any idea what tansy looks like?"

"I do." Dawnpelt stepped forward, pointed a tail at the pile of herbs she retrieved with Violetpaw. "I also know coltsfoot and borage."

"Right, I told you that earlier today." Puddleshine let out a smile. "While we're gone, you need to mix equal parts of those three into a pulp and give it to Rowanstar. It's not meant to cure him, but it'll ease the illness until we get back." The two quickly made their way over to the entrance.

"Wait!" Crowfrost called out, causing them both to turn around. "Both our medicine cats are leaving?"

"It'll help if Asuna also sees what it is, and we might be able to persuade WindClan if it comes to that." Puddleshine responded.

"Very well." Crowfrost looked over at Tigerheart. "You go with them." He then gazed over at Violetpaw. "You too."

"Me?"

"Did you not hear him? C'mon, we don't have much time to waste." Tigerheart told her. The two made their way over to the entrance to join the medicine cats. Once the four of them entered the forest, Tigerheart walked in front of the group. "I'll lead from here. I know the quickest route. Just stay on my tail!" He ran off, the three cats following behind him. He headed towards the ditches, leaping perfectly over each one as the others nimbly followed. Rain coldly collided with their fur as they finally broke through the row of pine trees and were now out in the open, the meadow leading to the moor in their sights. As they made their way towards the lake, they heard a sudden yowl from behind them.

"Tigerheart!" Asuna turned around to see that it was Dovewing. Twigpaw was with her as well.

"Tigerheart, wait!" Asuna called out.

"What is it?" He wondered impatiently, stopping his advance towards WindClan.

"It's Dovewing and Twigpaw!" Violetpaw told him.

"So what? They can chat with us at the next Gathering." He responded, turning his back towards the two ThunderClan cats.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes! Just like a certain tom I know." Asuna scolded him, causing him to roll his eyes. "We can at least tell them about yellowcough."

"She's right, you know." Puddleshine meowed in agreement before running over to where Dovewing and Twigpaw were, the two she-cats following him. Given no choice, the dark brown tabby made his way over.

"Asuna, it's great to see you again!" Dovewing greeted her with a smile. "Look Twigpaw, Violetpaw's here too." There was no response from either apprentice, Twigpaw looking down at her paws as she stood behind the warrior.

"Dovewing, listen. There's a disease called yellowcough that's in ShadowClan. It spreads out quickly, but Puddleshine had a dream with StarClan where he was told the cure for it."

"Yup! Make sure you tell Leafpool about it and remember to tell her that I know the cure. I can't stress that enough." Dovewing looked over at Tigerheart.

"Thank you for telling us about it. It was really nice of you to stop and share it with us instead of waiting for the Gathering."

"It was Puddleshine and Asuna's idea, not mine." He responded coldly.

"Right." She returned his cold stare back at him. "We were wondering why a ShadowClan patrol was making its way towards WindClan, but we assumed something was wrong."

"Well now you know what that something is." Tigerheart turned around and made his way back towards WindClan. Asuna looked over at Dovewing and saw a sudden glimpse of sorrow in her eyes.

"He's always being dumb around you." Asuna meowed. "Anyway, we should get going now. We have Clanmates in need, after all."

"Of course. Again, thanks for telling us about it. We really appreciate it." Dovewing responded.

"Twigpaw?" Violetpaw's ears twitched hopefully. Just a simple look from her sister was all she wanted.

"C'mon you three!" Tigerheart called out. Both Asuna and Puddleshine made their way over to join Tigerheart, and as Violetpaw did, she turned around one final time to see her sister.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured before rejoining with the others. Asuna had waited behind her and noticed the nonexistent interaction between the two sisters.

"Is everything okay, Violetpaw?" The black and white she-cat looked back and saw her sister staring towards her. She let out a hopeful smile.

"Yup! Everything's fine."

"It seems that way now." She gave the apprentice a lick on the forehead. "We should catch up with the other two. WindClan's still a bit farther away." The two caught up with Tigerheart and Puddleshine, their paws brushing quickly past the wet grass. Wind blew past their pelts as they ran, the terrain becoming much thicker as they moved down the steeping slope. Their paws felt relief once the rough heather below now turned into a plain of grass, signaling that they were finally on the moor.

"Do you see any lungwort?" Violetpaw wondered, but only received Tigerheart's tail in front of her mouth.

"Be quiet!" He scolded her. "WindClan cats are nearby. I can sense them."

"But, won't they understand if we explain?" Violetpaw whispered.

"Exactly. There's nothing to worry about." Puddleshine padded forward, Asuna joining him. They looked around until they noticed three WindClan cats rise from the heather. Despite the group having two medicine cats, hostility was apparent in the WindClan cats' eyes.

"What are you four doing here?" One of the cats, a dark gray tom, asked.

"Hey Crowfeather. We're here to collect some herbs. It's urgent." Asuna looked over at the tom. _So that's Leafpool's former mate._ She then was shocked as another one of the cats, a black tom, growled at them, barring his teeth.

"Hold it, Breezepelt." Crowfeather stopped his son with his tail.

"What are we waiting for? They're on our land!" The other tom stated.

"Leaftail," He eyed the warrior before walking up to Tigerheart. "We're taking them over to Onestar so they can explain their reason for being here."

"Fair enough." Tigerheart meowed before the four of them followed behind. As he was walking, he felt Asuna's pelt suddenly brush past his. "Are you scared?" He asked, looking over at the cream she-cat.

"I wouldn't say scared. I'm more concerned than anything." She replied. "Leafpool told me that medicine cats were free to go anywhere if they were collecting herbs."

"WindClan has been a bit jumpy lately. We can't blame them for that." He responded, his voice kind. _He's less irritated than before when we saw Dovewing. Does he really not like her at all anymore?_

The cats crossed through the tunnel leading into WindClan, a wide plain of grass in front of them. Cats on the clearing looked at them, while some even peeked out of their dens. They all seemed afraid, almost as if the rogues had just entered their camp. They reached the end of the clearing and saw Onestar, who was sitting on a rock, most likely surveying his Clan from there. Once he caught a glimpse of them, he leaped down onto the grass and approached. At the sight of Violetpaw, he immediately let out a growl.

"What's that rogue doing here in our camp?" Onestar asked.

"We found them on our territory." Crowfeather responded.

"How could you let a rogue in our camp?!" He spat. "She was among the cats who killed Furzepelt!" He glared over at the ShadowClan warriors. "Leave immediately before I enact my revenge!" Now, WindClan cats surrounded the four. There was nowhere to run now, although running wasn't an option for them. They _needed_ the lungwort.

"Wait! Violetpaw left the rogues by herself and is now a ShadowClan cat!" Asuna quickly assured the leader. "Please, just give us a bit of your time."

The leader let out a growl. "Fine, but speak quickly."

"Thank you." Asuna quickly bowed her head. "A sickness called yellowcough is spreading in ShadowClan. Three of our Clanmates are already sick. StarClan sent Puddleshine a message and told them the cure, but the herb we need can only be found on the moor. If we could only—."

"I don't care what StarClan said! No ShadowClan cat crosses into WindClan territory!" He yelled, causing the she-cat to flinch. Tigerheart stepped forward, placing his tail in front of Asuna.

"Please, we can't let out Clanmates die."

"But you let the rogues who have slain my Clanmate thrive?" He questioned. "The rogues still live on the outskirts of your territory, do they not?"

"Yes, but—."

"Exactly. It just proves that you ShadowClan cats are no greater than those rogues." Tigerheart dug his claws into the ground below. Asuna could sense his irritation, but at the same time, worry filled his gaze. "No ShadowClan cat will take herbs from our land!" The ShadowClan cats stared at the leader in disbelief. They understood his fear of the rogues, but not helping a Clan with dying cats? The Clans were supposed to stick together, but now it seemed like one of them was drifting away from the others. The crowd of WindClan cats suddenly moved to make way and saw that it was due to Kestrelflight approaching the leader.

"Can't we let them take some? The fact that they brought both of their medicine cats has to show how important this herb is. The Clans have always allowed for the collection of herbs in dire situations, no matter where they were located.

"Are you the leader here?" Onestar questioned.

"No, but they need—."

"I don't care what they need! My Clan comes first at all costs! They will get no herbs here!" He glared at Tigerheart. "Leave this land, now! Once you do, I'll be sending a patrol to follow you, and don't think they'll hesitate in tearing your pelts off if they catch up."

"Please…you don't understand how much this herb means to us…" Asuna begged.

"Go!" With that final command, Tigerheart turned around, signaling the others to follow him, but still, Asuna stood her ground.

"Please, Onestar. If your Clan needed herbs, no Clan would turn their back on you. Please, please find some compassion and sympathy in your heart and help us…"

"A cat not Clanborn is trying to lecture me on the Clans?" He scoffed. "I already warned you that I'd send a patrol to chase after you, but seeing that you have trouble hearing, I'll deal with you myself!" Claws unsheathed, the leader swiped them towards Asuna, who didn't move a muscle. Suddenly, she felt her body pulled back and saw that Tigerheart had moved her out of the way.

"There's no persuading him. We have to go, now!" He demanded. Getting up to her paws, the two ran off to catch up with Violetpaw and Puddleshine. Other pawsteps were heard from behind them, Tigerheart placing himself behind the she-cat. "I'll be on your tail; just keep running!" The four darted across the moor as fast as they could until they finally settled down on ThunderClan territory to catch their breath.

"Asuna, you're not hurt, are you?" Puddleshine asked.

"She's fine." Tigerheart assured him. "I can't believe a leader would have the audacity to attack a medicine cat." He looked over at the she-cat, and so did the other three. She seemed the most distraught out of the group. "Asuna…you okay?"

"How could he just say no and let cats die?" She wondered. "I thought we would get the lungwort, but now…oh, Kirito!" She latched herself onto the tabby tom and cried into his coat, the fur on his face growing hot.

"Um…Asuna?" She looked up at his amber eyes, causing her hazel eyes to suddenly widen before she quickly moved away from him.

"Tigerheart, I'm so sorry! You've just…treated me as nice as Kirito would."

"N-no, it's okay. I should've just allowed you to let it all out and be a shoulder for you to cry on." He assured her. She let out a smile, causing the tom to do the same. "A-anyway, we should get going back to camp now and deliver the news, as bad as it sounds."

The four now continued their journey through ThunderClan territory until they reached the pine trees of ShadowClan. As they were walking, Tigerheart felt a tail poke him and saw that it was Asuna.

"What's up?"

"I didn't thank you for saving me from Onestar back at WindClan." She confessed.

"I told Kirito that I would protect you, remember?" He reminded her. "Except for the incident with Needlepaw, I think I've done well, right?" The she-cat let out a giggle. "Besides, you worried me back there. I had a feeling you'd think about standing your ground in front of Onestar, so I stayed behind just in case anything went bad, which did happen."

"I'm glad you did."

"You and me both." The tom let out a sigh. "Asuna, don't blame yourself for what could happen to the sick cats with yellowcough. It's not your fault, you know that."

"You're right…but regardless, I'll still feel the pain of it all."

"Yeah…I guess so…" He glanced over at her, sorrow in her eyes. He didn't know how to cheer her up anymore. _Asuna…no matter what happens…ShadowClan's grateful for everything you've done. I just hope you know that too._


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

Chapter 6: Desperation

 _Meows suddenly filled the_ air outside of the medicine cat's den. Asuna let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes, her ears twitching as she shook herself awake. Moonlight shone through the entrance to the den, telling her that it wasn't exactly time for any cat to be up at the moment. She looked at the nest next to hers and saw that Puddleshine was still fast asleep. Slowly, the she-cat crept out of the medicine cat's den and saw most of the warriors out in the clearing. As she walked towards the cats, they turned and noticed her awakening.

"Great, you even woke one of our medicine cats up!" Scorchfur complained.

"No, it's okay. Is everything okay out here though?" She wondered.

"Asuna!" Her ears pricked up at the voice. She found an opening in the crowd and made her way through to see that it was Twigpaw, as she expected.

"Twigpaw? What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Asuna asked her.

"She wanted to talk to Violetpaw. Something about their mother. It's not that important."

"Now hold on. If you lost your mother and figured out something about her, I'm sure you'd want your kin to know." Asuna defended.

"Are you sympathizing with the intruder?" Scorchfur questioned.

"Yes, only because I can see why she came all the way here. It had to be something important."

"Regardless, I'm sure that they both have learned from their mistake." Crowfrost interrupted. He turned his gaze towards Twigpaw. "Twigpaw, you can't just come here to visit your sister just because you feel like it. Wait for a Gathering to talk to her about something."

"But what if it can't wait?" Twigpaw replied.

"Then speak to Bramblestar or one of the warriors. They'll have the answer about how you should act."

"Right. I'm sorry for waking you all up." She stared down at her paws. She didn't mean for it to escalate to being scolded by ShadowClan. Crowfrost looked over at Snowbird, and then over at Tigerheart.

"You both take her back to ThunderClan. Speak with Bramblestar to make sure he has this one under control." As the two approached, Scorchfur let out a growl.

"Wait a minute!" Crowfrost turned to look at the tom.

"What is it?"

"We have sick cats here, right?" He began. "And the only obstacle in our way is WindClan. As we saw from the Gathering a few days ago, it's apparent no Clan will help us…but maybe they would with a bit of…persuasion." A sly grin appeared on his face. Crowfrost shot a cunning glare back at the tom.

"You mean ThunderClan would." He looked over at Twigpaw. Asuna looked at them both in shock.

"We're going to hold Twigpaw hostage? Are you serious?"

"Asuna," Tawnypelt placed her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "ThunderClan and WindClan have always had some sort of friendship with each other. You know more than any cat that we can't persuade them, but maybe ThunderClan can."

"Rest assured, we'll care for her as if she's part of our Clan." Crowfrost told her. "No harm will come to her while she's here, and she'll stay until we get the lungwort from WindClan." He turned to look at Violetpaw. "Take her to your den." With that, the group suddenly dissipated, Asuna watching the two move towards the apprentice's den.

"It's the only way we can help Rowanstar and the others." Asuna looked beside her and saw that it was Tigerheart. "Crowfrost promised that she'll be fine here with us, but…you have to choose where your loyalty lies, Asuna." He told her. "I know that Kirito and Suguha are in ThunderClan, but you're in ShadowClan, just like how Violetpaw is."

"I'm not loyal to any Clan, Tigerheart." She replied. "I want to help each and every one, in any way possible. I don't want to go into battle between another Clan unless it's necessary."

"Well, you are a medicine cat first before anything, so you won't be fighting if it comes to it." His gaze turned stern. "Just…be careful with what you say. I understand you, but some cats here don't."

"Tigerheart!" Tawnypelt padded over to the two. "Crowfrost wants you to keep guard of the apprentice's den until dawn. I'll switch out with you afterward."

"I thought I'd be able to go back to sleep, but I guess not." He sighed. "I should get going then. Night you two."

"Goodnight, Tigerheart." The she-cats meowed as he walked over to the apprentice's den.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" Asuna's gaze connected to Tawnypelt. "Did I ever tell you that Bramblestar and I are siblings?" Asuna shook her head.

"How'd you two become separated?"

"I'm sure you've heard stories about Tigerstar while you were in ThunderClan."

"Graystripe told me them while I helped in the elder's den."

"Good, so you know that he's me and Bramblestar's father." Asuna nodded. "Well, because of that, the both of us would constantly get ridiculed by others. My brother didn't care what anyone said and wanted to prove himself, but I was sick of doing so. I ran off to join my father. I fought against his cause, and Firestar offered me a place in ThunderClan afterwards. I declined because I wanted to be somewhere that wanted me, someplace where I felt like I belonged."

"Just like Violetpaw, huh?" Asuna realized, letting out a small giggle.

"Right." Tawnypelt nodded her head. "I just wanted you to know that I understand where you're coming from, Asuna. You really do have a good heart. Keep it that way."

"Thank you, Tawnypelt. I'm glad both you and Tigerheart understand."

"Like mother, like son, right?" She said with a smile.

"I always forget that he's your son. You really did raise him well, Tawnypelt."

"Funny, usually courting comes from the tom." A blush formed on Asuna's face.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" She stammered, causing the she-cat to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, we should both be getting some sleep now."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, Tawnypelt, and thank you for the talk." The tortoiseshell let out a smile before heading over to the warriors' den. Once Asuna made it back into the medicine cat's den, she rested down on her nest, the thought of Twigpaw being held hostage still in her mind. _The others are right. This might be the only way we can save Rowanstar, Wasptail, and Oakfur. I guess Violetpaw and Twigpaw are together now, but is it worth the reaction Bramblestar and ThunderClan could have?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch woke up the next morning to the sound of clamoring outside of the warriors' den. He rubbed his eyes with a paw and let out a yawn. _What's going on out there?_ He looked around and saw that some of the other warriors were still asleep. He looked outside and saw that the sun had just risen. When he walked out of the den, he saw Kirito approach him.

"Hey, Kirito. Is something going on right now?" The tom wondered.

"Yeah. Twigpaw's missing. Ivypool just went out looking for her with some of the other warriors." He explained. "I guess she didn't want to interrupt your sleep, but I guess all the worrying woke you."

"Do you think I can catch up to her?" Kirito shook his head.

"I'd stay here if I were you. We don't want you getting lost out there either."

"Right, amnesia." He rubbed his head with a paw.

"Anything come back to you yet?"

"Sadly, no." He meowed. "Hopefully something comes back to me eventually." He noticed Kirito turn around towards the entrance, his head raised. "Something wrong?"

"ShadowClan cats." He responded. "It doesn't look like Asuna's with them." He saw that the group consisted of Tawnypelt, Crowfrost, and Scorchfur. "Let's head over there and see what's up." When they arrived at the group of cats, they saw that Bramblestar stood in front of Crowfrost, his eyes filled with anger.

"Why have you come on our territory?" He questioned.

"We found them on the border. They approached us on sight and said they needed to speak with you." Lionblaze informed the leader.

"Correct." Crowfrost said with a nod. "We just wanted to let you know that Twigpaw is safe. I just wanted to know: Do ThunderClan cats teach their apprentices to sneak into other Clans in the middle of the night?"

"No, we don't. Quite frankly, I don't know what she was doing there." Bramblestar answered.

"She probably just wanted to talk to Violetpaw about their mother, that's all." Alderpaw stated.

"Do you let all your youngest cats give you advice, Bramblestar? Perhaps you should look in the nursery for any more advice."

"Watch it, pal. We didn't need to lend Leafpool to ShadowClan to help Asuna mentor Puddleshine." Kirito growled, but Bramblestar silenced him with a flick of his tail.

"Out with it: why are you keeping her in ShadowClan?" He asked sternly.

"We're just keeping her safe until you agree to help us." Scorchfur told the leader.

"You've gone as low as to keep an apprentice hostage?" Anger flared in Bramblestar's eyes.

"You're reacting just like Asuna did when she found out." Crowfrost told him. "You don't need to worry about Twigpaw's safety. She is our guest, and will be well taken care of."

"What help are you asking for?" Tawnypelt stepped forward to speak to her brother.

"Wasptail, Oakfur, Kinkfur, and Yarrowleaf are sick with yellowcough. Rowanstar is so sick that Puddleshine hasn't left his side in days. Recently, Snakekit has gotten sick too. All with the same illness."

"A kit? That's horrible." Squirrelflight meowed, sympathy in her voice.

"The sickness is spreading, and we can't cure it."

"Not without lungwort." Crowfrost added. "It only grows on the moor, and you remember what he said at the last Gathering. We're hoping that you can persuade him to share some. WindClan has no quarrel with you."

"Please, Bramblestar. You can tell him that you need it for ThunderClan." His sister suggested.

"I won't lie."

"Bramblestar, they have and elder and kit who are sick. We can't let them die." He looked over at his mate.

"What makes you think they'll give it to us? Onestar attacked Asuna when she asked, and she's a medicine cat."

"We can at least try." Squirrelflight pleaded.

"Why help them when they're holding one of our apprentice's hostage?" Molewhisker argued.

"If Asuna was with them asking, would we still turn them down?" The ThunderClan deputy asked her Clanmates.

"Squirrelflight's right." Kirito walked over so that he was next to the deputy. "Asuna left to ShadowClan because she saw a Clan in need and wanted to help. Surely we can at least try to do the same." Kirito turned his gaze over to Crowfrost. "You promise that you'll keep Twigpaw safe?" The ShadowClan deputy nodded his head.

"Yes. Like I said, she'll be safe and stay with us until we get the herb we need."

"Very well." Bramblestar eyed the deputy, contempt in his eyes. "We'll discuss your offer and inform you once we decide." He looked over at Bumblestripe and Dovewing. "You both will guide them back to the border." The cats watched as the ShadowClan patrol now exited the camp. Molewhisker walked over to where Bramblestar was, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Let's go attack them and save Twigpaw."

"It's a flawless plan. Half their Clan is sick, and half of them joined the rogues." Rosepetal added.

"That doesn't change the fact that ShadowClan needs the herb." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Is that our problem in the first place?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes! What if Asuna gets sick too?" His mate responded, causing him to growl.

"She is no longer a part of ThunderClan at the moment." He responded.

"So you're going to let her possibly die because of chivalry?" Lelouch stepped forward. "I know I've lost my memory, but what I've learned in these past days is that the Clans are supposed to stick together and help one another. As leader, you should know this the most, Bramblestar." The leader looked towards the tom's violet gaze and let out a sigh.

"Even without your memories, you still have the heart of a warrior, both of you do." He looked over at Kirito. "I apologize for not putting Asuna's own health into consideration." Alderpaw looked over at his father.

"So…what are we going to do now?" He wondered. "We have to help them. It's the only way we can save Twigpaw and potentially save Asuna from getting sick."

"I understand, but we need to decide the course of action we're going to take." Bramblestar headed back to his den, Squirrelflight following behind him.

"Don't worry Alderpaw; I know your parents will make the right choice." Kirito assured him.

"Yeah, I hope you're right about that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sunlight now brightened the forest as the day went on. After going back to sleep again, Lelouch and Ivypool both headed out into the forest together to hunt, but Ivypool mostly wanted to spend more time with the tom and answer any questions he had.

"It seems so strange that I'd be asking this, but…how did we both well…fall in love with each other?" The tom wondered as the two walked through the forest, looking for prey at the same time.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that." She meowed. "I think we should sit somewhere so I can explain it all." The two found an open patch of grass and both sat in front of each other. "When you were first brought to this world, it was to help the Clans against the evil from a place known as the Dark Forest. Luckily they're gone now. Anyway, the love I've had for you was actually before the battles even started."

"Really? Was it because of my looks? Back in Japan that was usually the case around girls." He told her. "If I reciprocated the feelings back, I assume that it wasn't only that."

"Of course not. While you were in ThunderClan you've always been so kind, caring, and selfless. We talked sometimes, and when I told you about me risking my life in the Dark Forest, you were so amazed by it. It made me so happy to hear that, to be honest. At that point, I'm pretty sure I had a small crush on you, but I knew it was ridiculous to feel that way towards a Twoleg who somehow turned into a cat."

"But somehow you ended up falling for me."

"Well that's your fault!" She gave him a friendly push. "During the Dark Forest battle, you risked your life to go out and look for me. I don't know if I'd still be sitting here if it wasn't for you and Hollyleaf back then." She told him. "Later on, you were so distraught because of some of the lives you weren't able to save, and I couldn't bear seeing you like that, so I gave you a little pep talk to bring you back to your senses."

"I sound like such a different cat…but I'm glad I was able to save you, Ivypool. I guess I should also thank you as well for getting me out of the slump I was in."

"It's the least I could do. We were really good friends back then." She said with a smile. "You saved me a second time that night, too."

"Really?" _Did I really risk my life twice to save Ivypool? Usually I'd be the leader of the group that would help save people, but here I'd apparently go into action myself._

"Yup. I was fighting Hawkfrost, but I guess you were worried about me, so you leaped in and fought him yourself." She let out a small laugh. "I don't think I remember a day where I cried as much as I did over everything you've done for me, Lelouch. You came into my life and changed it in the best way possible."

"Ivypool…" The tom could suddenly feel his chest tighten. He looked into her blue eyes and could see them shimmering in the sunlight. _This is it…this really is the cat that I fell in love with. Listening to her story, and how much I really mean to her…what else could it be that I'm feeling?_

"Sorry…just recalling everything gets me a bit emotional." She wiped her eyes with a paw. "But in a good way, so you don't need to worry." She gave him a reassuring smile. "We should get hunting now. Feel free to ask me any more questions, Lelouch. I won't mind at all."

"I think that's all I wanted to know about for now." He told her, getting back on his four paws. The two continued walking into the forest to resume hunting. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Like I said, if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask them."

"It's not just that." Ivypool stopped and turned to face the tom. "Ivypool…Thank you for making me fall in love with you again."

"Lelouch…" Tears began to trail down the she-cat's face. She walked over to the tom and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that." The she-cat used his fur to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You know, you need to stop being so sweet sometimes. We still have to go out hunting."

"Right, sorry about that. I think it was a bit cheesy too. I'm not really good at this love thing." He apologized, earning him a small lick to the cheek.

"You're the best at it to me…but sometimes you're a bit too good at it." She reassured him with a giggle. "Okay, let's get serious now. We don't want everyone back at camp worrying about us."

Lelouch and Ivypool walked back into camp, prey in their jaws. They headed over to the fresh-kill pile to drop it off and once they did, they looked over to where Nightheart was. She was sitting down alongside Kirito and Suguha.

"Mother, father." Nightheart greeted them by giving them both a quick nuzzle under their heads. "How was hunting together?"

"It had to be great. They both had some alone time after all." Suguha stated with a small laugh, causing the two to blush.

"Y-yeah, everything was great." Lelouch told her, the two sitting down to join the three. "Did anything happen while we were gone? Did Bramblestar make a choice yet?"

"Yeah. He sent Leafpool and Alderpaw over to WindClan to try and talk to them about the lungwort." Kirito informed him. "Hopefully it works…but I don't think it's going to be enough."

"I hate to sound negative as well, but I agree with Kirito." Nightheart meowed. "Onestar's been filled with angst and fury ever since the rogues attacked them, and that was so many moons ago. None of the WindClan warriors even interact with other Clans during Gatherings, either."

"Well we need to get Twigpaw back somehow. I hope it really was just because she wanted to speak with Violetpaw and not because of me." Ivypool said.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong, Ivypool." Suguha assured her. "After all, Twigpaw was the same cat who Sparkpelt found in the lake months ago."

"Suguha's right. Twigpaw loves having you as her mentor. I'm sure she's the one worrying about how you're being right now." Lelouch told his mate.

"She should be! Hopefully that's enough punishment for her." She looked over at Nightheart. "Then again, Nightheart had it worse when she'd get into trouble." A blush appeared on the black she-cat's face.

"M-mother, that's embarrassing! Please don't reminisce on it, especially with Kirito and Suguha here!" She looked over at Lelouch. "Father, please stop her!" Lelouch let out a sly smirk.

"With my memory gone, I think I actually do need to be reminded about how you were when you were an apprentice."

"Father!" Both Kirito and Suguha both shared a laugh at the family's interaction.

"We can't help you here, Nightheart. Sorry!" Suguha apologized.

"We're sorry too, Nightheart. We just wanted to lighten the mood a bit." Ivypool told her daughter. "Luckily your father played along too, although I think he did it unintentionally." She touched gazes with the tom and let out a smile.

"Yeah. Maybe just tell me them when Nightheart's not around."

A few hours later, both Alderpaw and Leafpool returned to ThunderClan. Suguha was talking with Nightheart and Hollytuft, but excused herself from them when she saw the two, curious as to how their meeting over at WindClan went. As she approached the two, she noticed that worry filled their eyes.

"Hi you two. Did the meeting not go well?" She asked.

"Alderpaw, you can talk with Suguha. I'll go tell Bramblestar about it." Leafpool told him before heading over to the leader's den.

"Okay…" The tom's voice suddenly trailed off. "You can probably tell already how the meeting went, Suguha."

"I'm sorry, Alderpaw. We all had a feeling that this was going to happen. Onestar's just too afraid of the rogues."

"I'm just worried about Twigpaw and Asuna now. We needed that lungwort to potentially save them both. If they both get sick, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing that I can think of happening is more fighting." Suguha told him.

"Yeah, sadly that's the only outcome I can predict, too." The she-cat suddenly brought him closer with a paw.

"They'll both be okay, Alderpaw. You don't have to worry." _I hope I'm right about that. The last thing we need is those two being in danger._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Asuna shuffled through the herb storage, looking for tansy. It had been two days ever since Crowfrost and his patrol headed over to ThunderClan to tell them about Twigpaw. Although she was worried about the cats continually getting sick over time, she was still concerned about ThunderClan. _They haven't come back with any news about the lungwort. Did they even bother asking WindClan?_

"We're here to take our Clanmate back!" Asuna's ears twitched at the sound of Bramblestar's voice. _Oh no…_

"I'll be fine here, Asuna. You go check everything out." Puddleshine assured the she-cat.

"Thank you." She bowed her head towards the tom before leaving the medicine cat's den. Moonlight shone down on the clearing and Asuna saw that Bramblestar stood there along with Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Kirito, and Blossomfall.

"We're not leaving until you give Twigpaw back to us." Squirrelflight stated.

"Get out! You all don't belong here!" Dawnpelt hissed defiantly. Asuna looked at the group of ThunderClan cats with worry. _Is this really going to happen? Is a fight really going to break out?_ She then stared directly at Kirito. They all watched as Twigpaw rushed over to Squirrelflight's side from the apprentice's den.

"Twigpaw, no!" Violetpaw cried out. "You can't leave me!"

"I can't stay." Her sister meowed, turning her gaze away from her. Asuna could how distraught Violetpaw now was, as if her sister betrayed her. Tigerheart pushed his way in front of the group so that he was in front of the apprentice.

"If you think you'll take her without a fight, you're wrong." His gaze locked onto Bramblestar's.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight now, would it?" Claws dug into the earth below. Hostility now filled the Clan. Asuna couldn't just sit there and watch it all unfold. She had to take action. The she-cat pushed her way through the crowd and stood in-between Tigerheart and Bramblestar.

"Stop it, both of you!" She pleaded. "Fighting won't solve anything!"

"We need the lungwort, Asuna. You know that better than all of us here." Tigerheart told her.

"We've already tried asking WindClan, and Onestar wouldn't give us any either!" Bramblestar spat. "We held up our end of the deal, and now we want Twigpaw back in ThunderClan." He looked over at Asuna. "You also know how hostile Onestar is right now, Asuna. Please, make ShadowClan do the right thing."

"Don't tell her what to do! Asuna's no longer a part of ThunderClan! She doesn't need to listen to you anymore!" Tigerheart retorted. Asuna looked back at Tigerheart, and then back at Bramblestar.

"Tigerheart…we have to let Twigpaw go. They've tried their best to get the lungwort. The fact that we want to keep her is what's causing all of this." Tigerheart looked at her in disbelief.

"Asuna…how could you? Cats here are dying. Rowanstar, our leader, no, my father, is suffering. Do you not care about that?"

"Of course I care! I just…don't want to see a fight happen because Onestar's being scared and selfish. We're already suffering enough with the sickness. Why suffer even more because of injuries, or even because someone dies?"

"Coward! You think that we'll lose to ThunderClan, even after all the time you've spent here?" Spikefur exclaimed. "You might as well go along with Twigpaw too!"

"Enough!" A new meow broke through. They all turned and saw that it was from Crowfrost. "If they want her back, they can have her." He stated as he walked towards the group of cats.

"We're just going to let Twigpaw go, just like that?" Scorchfur complained.

"We've held her here long enough. The cats here are sick. Why should she have to suffer and risk getting sick to help us?" Crowfrost stated, before looking over at Bramblestar. "If you've chosen to let WindClan allow us to suffer, so be it. StarClan shall be the one judging you, not us." Bramblestar's gaze was filled with hurt. There really was nothing else they could do.

"Let's go, everyone." The ThunderClan cats all turned around and headed towards the exit. Kirito turned to look at the ShadowClan warriors.

"We've really tried to help. I'm sorry we couldn't do much."

"Thanks for nothing." Tigerheart muttered. "Just go." Concern filled the black tom's gaze. He looked over at Asuna and saw the same worry in her hazel eyes. Without another word, the tom trailed behind the ThunderClan cats, leaving the ShadowClan camp. Once the cats were out of sight, Tigerheart turned to look towards Crowfrost. "How could you?!" He then glared over at Asuna. "Both of you!"

"That was our only hope in getting the lungwort, and now it's gone!" Spikefur spat.

"I wouldn't let a young cat from another Clan get sick. We promised that she's be okay. What if she died?" Crowfrost retorted.

"It would've taught those ThunderClan cats a lesson!" Scorchfur responded. "We should've fought them to keep her!"

"What Asuna said was true: why risk having causalities? And say if we did keep Twigpaw? Would we make ThunderClan just fight WindClan for us to change his mind? Is having another Clan fight our battles for us what ShadowClan represents?"

"You're both pathetic!" Scorchfur snarled before he leaned closer to Crowfrost's face. "I hope Rowanstar survives, because you're no leader." He then looked over at Asuna. "I don't see why you're still here. You should just go follow those ThunderClan cats. We don't need you here anymore, Asuna."

"That's not true!" Dawnpelt padded over to Crowfrost's side.

"She's right." Now Tawnypelt joined them, placing herself next to Asuna. "Asuna has been working as hard as she can to help cure our Clan along with Puddleshine. Even without lungwort, I've never seen her give up on any of our sick Clanmates. As for Crowfrost, he made the right decision. How would StarClan react if Twigpaw got sick because of us? At this point, we _know_ that Onestar's keen on making us suffer. There's nothing we can do to change that at this point."

"Whatever." Scorchfur left the group and moved across the clearing, followed by the rest of the resentful ShadowClan cats.

"It's okay you two. You both made the right decision." Tawnypelt assured them.

"I feel like I did…but at the same time…I don't." Asuna said, looking over at Tigerheart, and then towards the apprentice's den.

"They'll be fine by morning, no need to worry." Dawnpelt told her. "C'mon, you need some rest." She nudged Crowfrost.

"Rest…right." Crowfrost muttered with a cough. The two cats made their way over to the tom's den, leaving Asuna and Tawnypelt alone.

"I'm going to talk with Tigerheart."

"I had a feeling you were." Tawnypelt said with a smile. "Just…don't take anything he says to heart. Deep down, you know he cares about you."

"Yeah." Asuna walked towards the shadows where Tigerheart was resting. Once he saw her, he immediately turned his gaze away.

"You're still here? Why don't you just go back with Kirito to ThunderClan?"

"Because I want to help ShadowClan. You all still need me." Tigerheart growled and hit the ground with a paw.

"Help? Need you? All you've done tonight is practically kill our Clan! I thought you'd be smarter and make the right choice tonight, but I was wrong."

"Make the right choice? What happened to you understanding me and what I do?"

"That's just it: I don't understand what you did tonight, Asuna! After everything I've done for you here, you repay me and my sicken Clanmates with betrayal! You've lived with us for four moons and after all this time, have you never felt any loyalty to ShadowClan?"

"Of course I have!"

"Then why did you make the wrong choice when it really mattered?" He questioned. "I've been one of the only cats here who has cared about you and…" He sighed. "I'm wasting my time talking to you. Just…leave me alone." Asuna felt her ears fall flat. She remembered what Tawnypelt told her before talking to her son, but it still didn't change the pain that his words brought to her. With her tail hanging low, she now walked over to the apprentice's den to speak with Violetpaw. Once Violetpaw saw her, she turned away.

"Go away…just like Twigpaw." She muttered.

"Violetpaw, Twigpaw didn't leave because of you. You know that she loves you so much."

"If she loved me then she would've been fine staying with me! If you loved me Asuna, you wouldn't have agreed to let her go back to ThunderClan…" Sorrow filled Asuna's gaze. The apprentice really did mean so much to her.

"Violetpaw…"

"No, don't talk to me anymore. I hate you!" Asuna felt her heart break. She couldn't stay around the apprentice's den any longer. _Both Tigerheart…and Violetpaw…_ She made her way back to the medicine cat's den and curled into her nest, crying into her own coat. _Did I really pick the right side today? My mind's telling me yes…but my heart's giving me a different answer._


	7. Chapter 7: Hope's Departure

Chapter 7: Hope's Departure

 _The Moonpool glimmered stunningly_ in the half-moon's luminescence above. Near the pool, Puddleshine and Asuna sat along with Mothwing, Kestrelflight, and Willowshine. Even though Twigpaw was brought back to ThunderClan days ago, the repercussions of the side Asuna took still lingered with her. Puddleshine had noticed that as of lately, she would rest longer, and she barely talked with him now when they'd be treating their patients.

"Asuna…you're not sick too, are you?" Puddleshine asked her, but she shook her head.

"I'm okay. There's just…a lot on my mind."

"That's a relief. You don't really sound like yourself." Mothwing told her.

"Is it about what happened when ThunderClan came to get Twigpaw?" The ShadowClan medicine cat questioned, only receiving a nod. "You're being too hard on yourself. You said what you thought was right. To be honest, I agree with you, and so did Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt." He pressed closer to her. "Everything will be alright. ShadowClan's grateful for everything you've done, and that's all you should think about." Asuna looked at the tom and let out a smile.

"Thank you, Puddleshine." She gave the tom a lick on the forehead, a small blush forming on his face.

"At least those two didn't see any of that." Willowshine said with a small laugh once she noticed Alderpaw and Jayfeather headed down to join them, followed by Leafpool. Once they made it, Puddleshine walked over to greet them.

"How's Twigpaw doing?" He wondered.

"She's doing okay." Leafpool told him.

"That's good." A glimmer of gratitude filled his gaze. "I hope you've had her around the medicine cat's den. She was a really big help to me and Asuna in treating the sick cats."

"I guess that makes all the tripping worth it." Jayfeather murmured. "Where's Asuna? Is she over there with the others?"

"Yeah." Puddleshine looked over at the she-cat and used his tail to tell her to come over. Once she was there, Jayfeather's blind gaze touched hers.

"Were you not going to say hi?" He wondered.

"Sorry about that, Jayfeather." She apologized. "How's ThunderClan?"

"The usual. Nothing really new has happened." Alderpaw told her. "How about Violetpaw?" Asuna turned away from the apprentice. "Asuna?"

"She won't talk to me anymore…" She told him. "Ever since Twigpaw was taken back to ThunderClan, she hasn't spoken to me. She hates me, Alderpaw! I thought it would only last for a while, but it's not!"

"She's just still saddened by Twigpaw, that's all. It'll take time for her to heal." Leafpool assured her.

"Leafpool's right. Apprentices can be daft sometimes, you know." Jayfeather added. "How are the sick cats? Are they doing better?"

"I wish I could say so…" Puddleshine's ears drooped. "Kinkfur died a few days ago. Nothing has been getting better at all. Snakekit is getting worse, Rowanstar's lives are slowly depleting…and now even Crowfrost has fallen ill."

"We've both done everything we could…but without the lungwort…" Asuna's voice trailed off. Things were looking bad for ShadowClan. If they didn't do anything now, the whole Clan would be in even worse danger than they currently were in.

"We've looked all throughout RiverClan, but we haven't found anything that looks like how you described lungwort." Mothwing informed them. The group suddenly heard a paw smack the ground and saw that it was from Alderpaw.

"Why don't we all just join together and force Onestar to give ShadowClan the herb?" He suggested, anger in his meow. He was clearly fed up with the injustice of the WindClan leader.

"If it was only that easy…" Puddleshine said.

"It _is_ that easy! We need to stand up to Onestar! Clan lives are on the line, and he's taken this too far!"

"Alderpaw, I'm sure we all agree with you, but we'd need our leaders' support before anything happens." Leaf pool stated.

"They obviously support us! How could they not care that Clan cats are dying? No matter what Clan, doesn't every cat matter?" He looked at the other medicine cats before Kestrelflight finally spoke up.

"I think I might have an idea, but I have to speak with StarClan first. I'm positive that it'll be more peaceful, too." The tom padded over to the Moonpool, ready to share tongues with StarClan.

"I just hope he's right about that…whatever he means." Alderpaw meowed.

"I'm sure we'll figure out tonight. We should go share with StarClan as well. Afterwards, hopefully he tells us." Leafpool told them. The rest of the medicine cats, except for Mothwing, walked over to the Moonpool and dipped their nose into the cold water, hoping that StarClan would share something with them.

Asuna opened her eyes to see the sight of a sun-filled meadow in front of her, wind blowing through her fur. She looked around and saw that Alderpaw was next to her.

"Asuna, what are you doing here?" The tom wondered.

"You're the native Clan cat here. I didn't even know that we could both be in each other's dream." She responded. "You…are the real Alderpaw, right?"

"The one and only." He said with a smile, pressing closer to her. "You feel like the real Asuna, too."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." They looked in front of them and saw a broad-faced she-cat, stars scattered throughout her thick, dark gray pelt. Both cats dipped their heads to greet her. "I am Yellowfang." She greeted them.

"I've heard stories of you before." Alderpaw stated before looking over at Asuna. "She was one of ThunderClan's medicine cats. She was actually from ShadowClan, but Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader at the time, allowed her to stay with us."

"So that might explain why I'm here with you, right?"

"Not exactly. Cats from other worlds are spoken to by any cat from StarClan." Yellowfang explained. "We all thank you and your friends for helping out the Clans in their time of need. We know it's not an easy task."

"Well, Kirito, Suguha, and I are thankful for being called here. We've formed so many bonds that we would never even have thought of." She looked over at Alderpaw with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." The gray she-cat meowed. "Anyway, I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here together."

"Oh, yeah. I never knew that it was a thing that could happen." Alderpaw stated. "Are you going to tell us about Violetpaw and Twigpaw and if they're part of the prophecy?"

"Don't you think that finding out yourselves is part of the prophecy?" She asked, amusement in her purr.

"So…are they?" Alderpaw wondered.

"I think Yellowfang's trying to say that we won't learn anything if we don't find out for ourselves, Alderpaw." Asuna explained, the she-cat receiving a nod.

"Youth can be impatient sometimes." She said with a small laugh. "Regardless, I came here to congratulate you both for speaking out for what you believe in."

"When?" Alderpaw wondered.

"Just now, silly." Asuna told him with a giggle. "When you were talking about how much we needed to help ShadowClan." She explained. "I guess mine was in ShadowClan a few nights ago?"

"Yes. You both really do have what it takes to be medicine cats. I'm glad StarClan made the right choice."

"So…some of you didn't think choosing us was a good idea?" Alderpaw wondered.

"StarClan isn't just a single voice. We all speak on our own."

"Sometimes none of you speak at all." He mumbled.

"Would you rather we create a path for you instead of you carving a path for yourself?"

"I guess not…but sometimes the right path isn't as clear, or we might need help along the way." He stated. "I guess that's what friends and Clanmates are there for, huh?" Alderpaw then remembered about SkyClan. "Can you tell us anything about SkyClan?" The medicine cat stayed silent. "Then what about telling Puddleshine about the lungwort only to have it be in WindClan?"

"He's right. Cats are dying because of that. Is there nothing you and the others here can do about it?"

"What would any cat learn from that?" Yellowfang's coat slowly became transparent in the sunlight.

"No! Don't go!" Alderpaw still had so many questions to ask her.

"Speak out for what you believe." Her meow echoed before a bright light shined, blinding the two cats.

Asuna opened her eyes to see that she was now in a moonlit clearing, Alderpaw by her side. She shook the tom away, his amber eyes slowly opening. He looked around and realized that they were both still dreaming.

"Where are we?" Asuna wondered.

"It's not StarClan, but it's kinda like it. I'm surprised you haven't been here before. From what C.C. told me, this is supposed to be a StarClan tailored more towards cats from other worlds." He explained. "I'm still a bit surprised that I'm able to come here." The tom scented the air, trying to find out where the green-haired Twoleg was. He caught her scent and began to move through the tall grass, Asuna following behind. The grass suddenly grew short as they now entered the nearby forest. They walked for a few more minutes until they reached a clearing, C.C. sitting down on the grass in front of a massive crystal.

"Alderpaw, there you are." The tom walked over to her, letting out a purr once she began to scratch his head. "Oh, you must be Asuna. It's nice to meet you. My name's C.C." She greeted. "You don't need to be a cat here, you know."

"What?" C.C. swiped her hand down as a way to tell Asuna to do the same with her paw. She did, opening her menu screen in front of her. She wondered what she needed to do. _I guess it would be here…_ She pressed on her equipment page and saw that next to her name, it said 'cat'. She pressed the arrow next to it, opening a drop-down menu. She saw the 'human' option and selected it. A bright light surrounded her and once it dissipated, the two now saw Asuna in her SAO attire.

"Asuna…is that you?" Alderpaw wondered, walking up to her.

"Is it not what you expected?" She asked him.

"I didn't really know what to expect, actually." She saw a nearby log and sat down on it, picking up the tom and placing him on her lap.

"This isn't uncomfortable for you, is it?" She wondered, petting the tom.

"N-not at all. This is probably the only reason I envy kittypets." Asuna let out a small giggle. She then looked over at C.C. "So…why are Alderpaw and I here, exactly?"

"To show you both that Lelouch is still asleep." The two looked over at the crystal and saw that he was still trapped inside there. "He may be awake in your world, but it's his memories that are sleeping now. If you want him to recover them, you still need to wake him up."

"But…we don't even know where to look. C.C., is there any other things you know that can help us find where this other prince is?" Alderpaw asked, but she shook her head.

"At the moment, it's not for me to say. The time isn't right."

"Don't you want to see Lelouch regain his memory?" Asuna wondered.

"I do, but the time isn't right to awaken the other prince either. None of you know the next step in the prophecy to clear the sky, so until then, I was told not to say anything."

"By who? Spottedleaf?"

"No. It's someone important to this other prince. I was told it was okay if you found him earlier, but if you didn't, it would be better."

"I…get what you're saying…but I don't understand the motive too much." Alderpaw meowed.

"That's okay. Just know, that I'll be able to grant you a clear answer soon, just not now."

"Right. Well, thank you for that, C.C. Any information about helping Lelouch regain his memory is great news." Asuna told her.

"Of course." She walked over to pet Alderpaw. "You both should wake up now. There's better news waiting for you." She touched Alderpaw on the head, causing a bright light to suddenly envelope the two.

Both Alderpaw and Asuna woke up simultaneously inside the hollow. They drew their noses away from the Moonpool and saw that Kestrelflight was the only one still speaking with StarClan.

"Did StarClan speak to both of you?" Leafpool wondered.

"Actually, Yellowfang spoke to both of us. She told us to speak for what we believe in." Alderpaw told her.

"I'm not sure that's the best advice to consider when you're in the medicine cat's den." Leafpool replied with a small laugh. Suddenly, Kestrelflight drew his nose away from the Moonpool. His eyes wide with excitement.

"I spoke to StarClan! I know what to do now! Everyone, follow me!" He ran over to the edge of the hollow where Harespring was. "StarClan said it was okay!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Puddleshine wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably a good thing. Let's go follow him." Asuna told the ShadowClan medicine cat. They all followed the two WindClan cats over to a flatter part of the stream. They still continued walking, not stopping to explain anything.

"Where are we going?" Alderpaw asked.

"Over to the moor." He responded as they watched Harespring cross the border and head into WindClan territory.

"But, Onestar won't like that."

"What's taking you all so long? Follow me!" Harespring called out.

"We're going to show you where the lungwort is." Kestrelflight explained. "You all take as much as you want, especially you two." He looked over at Asuna and Puddleshine.

"What about Onestar?"

"Does it matter? He wants to let ShadowClan cats die for no reason." Asuna told him.

"Right. The rogues are the real enemy here. ShadowClan shouldn't have to suffer just because of their actions." Kestrelflight added. "Onestar doesn't know, and he _can't_ know. This was Harespring's idea, and I agreed wholeheartedly. I just wanted to see if StarClan felt the same way." They all now crossed the scent line and followed the WindClan cats. "It's just over the next slope." They walked up the rise and padded down to the other side where they saw Harespring waiting for them. Once they approached the WindClan deputy, Asuna's eyes gleamed with joy at the sight of the coveted white spotted leaves of the plant.

"Take as much as you like, all of you. We don't want this sickness spreading in your Clans." Harespring told them. After each cat took as much as they could for their Clan, Puddleshine looked at the two in joy.

"Thank you. I'm sure you know that ShadowClan appreciates the bravery that you both have shown today."

"You really don't know how much this means for us. Thank you both so much." Asuna added.

"It was the right thing to do. We're sorry that we didn't act sooner." Kestrelflight apologized, but Leafpool shook her head.

"Don't be. We know how difficult Onestar's being. It's good that you helped us get the lungwort instead of not showing it to us at all."

"I'd hate to break this all up, but you all should get going back now. We're not exactly supposed to let you all be here." Harespring told them.

"Right. We do have cats to tend to." Asuna said. "Let's go, Puddleshine. Again, thank you both for everything."

"Bye Asuna and Puddleshine. I hope your Clan starts to feel better as soon as possible!" Mothwing meowed as they padded back towards ShadowClan.

"I'm so glad that we were able to get the lungwort. It's like a dream come true." Puddleshine stated.

"It really is. I'm so relieved, too." _We've finally gotten the lungwort. I know that some of the cats in ShadowClan still hate me, but I'll live with it as long as I'm helping the cats there who need it the most._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A half-moon had passed ever since Puddleshine and Asuna returned to ShadowClan with the lungwort. Everyone they were treating was slowly getting better, but the sorrow of death was still felt around ShadowClan. Wasptail had died the day after Kinkfur did, and even worse, Crowfrost was already too ill for the herb to cure the ailment and he died a few days later. It was difficult for Asuna to move on, but she knew that the cats who were still alive needed her and Puddleshine's help, so she couldn't give up that easily. Luckily, Rowanstar was cured of his sickness so he could resume being leader at a slow pace. The only cats left to recover were Snowbird, Yarrowleaf, Oakfur, and Pinenose. As she was checking on Yarrowleaf, she noticed Violetpaw ripping apart a sparrow and giving it to Snowbird to eat.

"Thank you for helping, Violetpaw." As expected, the apprentice didn't even turn to acknowledge her. She simply continued what she was doing.

"How are they doing?" Asuna turned around to see that it was Scorchfur. He was worried about Snowbird and Yarrowleaf.

"They're both recovering well. Snowbird's breathing is normalizing, and Yarrowleaf's able to move and leave her nest." Puddleshine told him.

"Hi, Scorchfur." Yarrowleaf greeted, letting out a small cough afterwards.

"She doesn't sound better." Scorchfur stated. "If only Rowanstar acted quicker, she wouldn't have even gotten sick. No, if Crowfrost didn't agree to give away Twigpaw, she would be better already."

"That's not true at all. Onestar wouldn't cooperate even when we had Twigpaw." Asuna reminded him.

"That's what Bramblestar said. Why should we have trusted him?" He retorted.

"Go easy on them both. They've saved lives." Snowbird told her mate.

"Lives wouldn't need to have been saved if we had a stronger leader." Scorchfur replied before he began to leave the den.

"Scorchfur," Asuna called out the tom's name, causing him to turn around. "You didn't blame me for agreeing with Crowfrost about giving Twigpaw back to ThunderClan."

"Would you rather I did?" He asked. "You've been helping Puddleshine cure the sick cats here, including my mate and daughter. I'm thankful for that." The tom's kind words caused her to smile.

"You see? I told you everything would be okay." Puddleshine whispered. As the two continued working, Lionpaw made her way into the den.

"How's Pinenose?" She asked her brother.

"She's doing way better than yesterday." Puddleshine responded.

"She'll get better quicker if you don't pester her." Spikefur meowed from outside the den before walking inside. "Are you taking good care of your mother?"

"Of course he is. Both he and Asuna are doing an amazing job." Pinenose assured her mate.

"That's good to hear." He looked over at Asuna. "Asuna…thank you for helping Puddleshine reach his potential as a medicine cat…and for helping ShadowClan. We all really appreciate it."

"Oh…it's no trouble at all, Spikefur. A day doesn't go by where I'm glad to be here helping this Clan." She told him.

"By the way…what made Onestar change his mind all of a sudden?" Scorchfur wondered.

"It was probably a dream from StarClan. You know how they are sometimes." Puddleshine told him.

"Right…" With that, Scorchfur left the den. Spikefur walked over to his mate and touched his muzzle to her head before leaving the den.

"Are you hungry, Violetpaw?" Dawnpelt asked. Both she and Violetpaw were helping inside of the medicine cat's den since dawn. "Let's go look and see if there's any more fresh-kill."

"Okay." The apprentice looked over at Puddleshine. "Do you want something to eat?"

Puddleshine shook his head. "I'll get something later once Asuna and I are done here."

"You look like you really need something. You can't leave Asuna alone if you collapse." Dawnpelt told him.

"It's fine, really."

"Okay. How about you, Asuna?" The cream she-cat asked.

"I'm okay. You and Violetpaw go eat. Thank you for all your help today." She smiled before padding away towards the fresh-kill pile with her apprentice.

"Don't worry about Violetpaw, Asuna." Puddleshine meowed.

"I know. It was good hearing what Scorchfur and Spikefur said to me. If only she and Tigerheart could do the same." Asuna told him. "Puddleshine, are you sure you don't want to take a break? You've covered for me before, and I feel bad not doing the same. You really do look like you need at least something to eat."

"I would, but…" He looked over at the sick cats. They were at the best he'd seen them. "Are you sure you don't mind, Asuna?"

"I'll be okay, and so will our patients." She assured him with a small laugh.

"Okay, but make sure to tell me if you need any help."

"You're starting to make it sound like I'm the younger medicine cat here." He smiled and left the den, leaving Asuna alone for a bit. _Everything's really getting better. I'm really happy that everyone's starting to be thankful for me again, but…maybe I should return back to ThunderClan soon._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Asuna! Puddleshine!" Rowanstar called out for the two medicine cats. Tonight was the Gathering, one of the first that Rowanstar would attend after recovering from yellowcough. The two walked over to his side, waiting for the rest of the names to be called.

"Scorchfur, Sparrowtail, Spikefur, Mistcloud, Whorlpaw." He continued. Asuna looked on and saw that none of the cats that he called moved.

"We're not going." Scorchfur told the leader. "Why would we want to be around Clans who left us to die?"

"As leader of ShadowClan, I say we're going!" He retorted.

"Where were you when we had Twigpaw as our hostage, huh?" Spikefur spat. "We could've had the lungwort if we just fought with ThunderClan!"

"It wouldn't have done anything! Would you rather we act like rogues?"

"Oh, you mean like Onestar? If Clan cats hold herbs and watch another Clan suffer, why would we want to act like them?" Scorchfur stated.

"The other Clans watched on as our Clanmates got worse, and while some died. We don't want to be like them…not anymore." Mistcloud added.

"I understand your concerns, which is why the Gathering is the perfect place to air out your grievances. They'll see your anger, and then realize how badly they've treated us."

"Words never worked…and they never will." Scorchfur said with a growl.

"Then I shall speak for you all. When I return, I will discuss the news with you."

"If you go, don't bother even returning. ShadowClan deserves better than a weak leader such as yourself!" Scorchfur spat. Spikefur turned his head towards the entrance to the camp. A new scent permeated the air, and once Asuna sensed it, she began to tremble. _No…would they really?_ If her nose was playing tricks on her, her eyes showed her the harsh reality of the situation that was occurring. She saw Darktail and the rest of the rogues enter the camp. _This…this is the fear I had…this is why I wanted to stay with ShadowClan…but, there really is nothing I can do…_ Spikefur bowed his head as Darktail approached.

"We need a new leader…" He turned his gaze towards Rowanstar. "A _strong_ one." Rowanstar snarled at the tom's remark.

"Are you telling me that you'd rather have this Clan run by a rogue?" Surprise and anger covered the leader's voice. He then shot a spiteful look towards Darktail. "You'll never take ShadowClan, not as long as I stand."

"That won't be much longer then, would it?" The rogue leader taunted before leaping towards Rowanstar. Asuna watched in horror as the ShadowClan leader was quickly pinned to the ground. Darktail bit into the leader's neck, causing Rowanstar to twist his body as best as he could to shake the tom off. Once he broke free, he turned to face Darktail, but the rogue was much quicker, diving under Rowanstar and knocking him off of his paws, slashing at his muzzle as he collapsed on the ground. Asuna's sudden fear turned into rage and she leapt towards the rogue, Tigerheart following her pursuit. Tawnypelt joined in as well, pounding at the rogue until they were able to get him off of Rowanstar. The three now stood in front of Rowanstar, shielding the ShadowClan leader as he attempted to get to his paws, Dawnpelt assisting him, Violetpaw at her side.

"Hold on." Tigerheart commanded. The three were ready to fight, but the rest of ShadowClan didn't move a muscle to join them. They were the only ones standing up for Rowanstar.

"I can't believe this…Is this really what they want?" Asuna wondered. "What do we even do now?"

"We…go to the Gathering." The leader headed towards the exit, followed by the others.

"Don't come back!" Spikefur shouted towards the group. Rowanstar turned around and looked over at Puddleshine.

"Puddleshine!" The tom looked over at the leader and headed over to him, only to be stopped by his father's tail.

"Wait. ShadowClan needs you, Puddleshine. With Asuna going with them, we need someone here." Spikefur told him. "What if your mother falls ill again? What if any of your Clanmates fall ill and die? Can you live with another death at your paws?" Puddleshine's eyes glimmered, not knowing what the right thing to do was.

"Puddleshine, it's okay. I'm going with them." Asuna assured him. "You need to take care of everyone here, especially your family."

"I'm sorry…but I need to serve my Clan and my Clanmates." He looked over at Rowanstar, who simply nodded his head. As the group continued to walk, Sleekwhisker moved forward, staring at Dawnpelt.

"D-Didn't you miss me and Juniperclaw?"

"You betrayed your Clan? How could I miss my own kin that did such a thing?"

"But we've come to help you and the Clan." Juniperclaw responded. "Now that Crowfrost is dead, we're all you have."

"I still have Strikestone." She looked over at her son, but watch as he backed away. Her eyes shone with fear, her own son deciding to stay with the rogues. "Strikestone…"

"This is our home. Where else can we go if not here?" He asked her. Dawnpelt looked over at her kin, and then back at Rowanstar and the others.

"I'm sorry…but the rest of my kits are here. I can't leave them."

"Dawnpelt…" Asuna understood the she-cat's reason to stay, but that still didn't change the fact that seeing her join the other ShadowClan cats hurt her. She turned around along with Tigerheart, Rowanstar, and Violetpaw and continued to make their way towards the exit, only to be stopped again by Needletail.

"No! Don't go! Violetpaw, please. Don't…don't leave me again." Violetpaw looked over at the silver she-cat, resentment in her eyes.

"You have all of them…and you have him, too." She looked over at Rain.

"They don't mean as much to me as you do. You're…you're my kin." Violetpaw's eyes widened at the she-cat's words. "Please stay. Together, we can bring ShadowClan back to its former glory. All these cats…" She looked at the rogues. "They know what it's like to be different and not belong. The bond we share is as strong as kin. Can any cat you know say the same?" Violetpaw stood there, thinking about the choice she had to make. Her paws began to move her forward towards the rogues.

"Violetpaw, wait!" Asuna cried out. "I know you're still mad at me because of what happened with Twigpaw, but please make the right choice! Is their way of life really the one you want to live? I don't care if you never speak to me again, but please…come with us so I can know that you'll be okay. Please…" Asuna's hazel eyes began to glisten. "I'm sorry, Violetpaw…I'm so sorry…" Violetpaw's yellow eyes looked over towards Asuna.

"I'm sorry, Asuna…but I've made my choice." She meowed, walking over to Needletail, who pressed her muzzle towards her cheek.

"She was smart to not fall for those fake tears of yours! Needletail spat. "She doesn't need you, Asuna! She never did, especially after what you did to her." No response came from the cream she-cat as she, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Rowanstar made their way towards the camp entrance. "Who's the pathetic cat now? It's you, and I'll show everyone here really how fragile and weak you are!" Without hesitation, Needletail ran and leaped towards Asuna. Tigerheart quickly pivoted on his paws as he heard the fast movement of paws, but saw that Asuna swiftly turned and raked her claws to the silver she-cat's side, knocking her to the ground. She then slammed a paw down on Needletail's head and applied pressure to it, pressing it into the dirt. Her tears unexpectedly turned to anger on a whim.

"You listen here: I'm sick and tired of all the crap that's constantly spewing out of your mouth. I could shut you up once and for all if I wanted to…" Asuna suddenly unsheathed her claws. "…but I won't…not in front of Violetpaw." Needletail didn't say a word. "If I ever learn that Violetpaw gets hurt, or if you hurt any Clan cat…I'll be the one who spills your blood. Do you understand me?" Rain ran over to Needletail, Tigerheart letting out a snarl as he approached. Asuna lifted her paw off of the she-cat's head and continued off with the others as they made their way over to the Gathering.

As the four cats were walking, Tigerheart slowed his pace so that he was walking next to Asuna. He saw that after her sudden anger towards Needletail, her eyes reverted back to their sad, glistening state.

"Asuna…I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you ever since ThunderClan came to get Twigpaw back. The things I said to you that night…were out of frustration and anger. I was just…worried about my father and the others. Even when you and Puddleshine returned with the lungwort, I still never spoke to you. I just hope you can forgive me." The tom suddenly felt her pelt brush past his.

"Of course I can forgive you, Tigerheart. You didn't need to say anything, though. I saw how concerned you were about me tonight." She suddenly felt the tom's tail wrap around hers, causing her to jump.

"Sorry! Sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He apologized, causing the she-cat to giggle.

"That's the Tigerheart I'm used to. I was worried that you becoming deputy made you too serious." A sudden blush formed on the tom's face.

"Well it's good to see you smile, too. All I've seen tonight is sad Asuna and angry Asuna." He responded. "Actually…I didn't think that you could ever get that mad. It was like…I was looking at a whole different cat. I'm a bit embarrassed that I thought you needed help."

"Don't be. You've really only seen me treat cats, after all." She told him. Her gaze suddenly turned solemn. "Besides…I really hate Needletail." Tigerheart could feel his body shiver from the she-cat's gaze. _She…really was serious about everything she threatened her with…_ His father's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Asuna! Tigerheart! Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" He called, picking up the pace along with the she-cat. _Asuna…I know first-paw what anger and hatred can do to a cat. Don't let it control someone as kind and sweet as you, not just for my sake, but for Kirito as well._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nightheart walked across the ThunderClan camp with her father next to her. There was a Gathering tonight, and they were both joining the rest of the cats who were attending it.

"I wonder what news we'll hear today. Hopefully ShadowClan has something good to tell us about how they're recovering." Nightheart meowed.

"Here's hoping. They deserve a break, after all." He responded. As they were walking, Lelouch suddenly felt his head beginning to pulse, the tom now stopping where he was, a paw now on his forehead. _What's…going on?_

"Father, are you okay?" His daughter asked, now walking closer to him.

"I-I don't know." The tom's breathing became hoarse, both his vision and hearing becoming hazy. He began to curl his body up, the pain slowly increasing.

"Jayfeather! Alderpaw! Leafpool!" She called out for the three, although it wasn't necessary. Ivypool ran to her daughter's side, followed by the three medicine cats.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather wondered.

"It's Lelouch. He seems to be having some sort of headache or something." Alderpaw meowed. "I'll go get some feverfew!"

"Be quick, please." Leafpool told the apprentice. Now, the rest of the Clan seemed to surround the medicine cats.

"Give us some room, everyone!" Jayfeather yelled. "Lelouch, what happened? Have you been feeling lightheaded lately?" The tom couldn't respond, the pain gradually becoming more immense. Nightheart watched as his paws moved away from his head and fell to the ground, the tom losing consciousness.

"Father, no!" Nightheart looked down at him, worry in her eyes. Leafpool placed a paw on the tom's body and let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Nightheart, he's okay. He seemed to have just fainted from the pain." Leafpool assured her.

"Thank StarClan." Ivypool looked over at Bramblestar. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight instead of going to the Gathering? Just to make sure he's okay?"

"Of course." Alderpaw ran back to the group, feverfew in his mouth. He spat the herbs out and looked at the tom.

"W-was I too late?" He wondered.

"No. He just lost consciousness, but I don't think there was anything medically wrong with him." Jayfeather assured the tom. "Let's get him back to the den. Ivypool said she'd watch over him." Alderpaw nodded and helped Jayfeather bring Lelouch back to the medicine cat's den. Outside, Nightheart stood with the rest of the cats going to the Gathering, Suguha placing her tail on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, Nightheart. Lelouch's going to be fine." She assured her.

"I know I should trust them…but I'm still worried. I've never seen my father in that much pain ever."

"Maybe we can ask Asuna to come over and check him out. Her medicinal scanning ability might be the extra assurance you need." Kirito added. "Plus, I'm sure with ShadowClan having lungwort, she won't be needed as much, so she has to be free."

"I'd really like that, actually." Nightheart meowed softly, letting out a small smile. The three heard pawsteps approaching and saw that it was Molewhisker.

"Hey you three. I'm Ivypool's replacement tonight. He said either me or Cherryfall, but she let me go." He told them. "Nightheart, are you feeling okay?" He asked, concern in his meow.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking, Molewhisker." They all turned their attention to Bramblestar once he made his way to the front of the group.

"Is everyone here?" The leader looked through the group of cats he selected. "Good. Follow me, everyone." He made his way towards the entrance to the camp, the rest of his Clanmates following behind him.

When ThunderClan crossed the fallen tree bridge and made their way onto the island, they saw that both RiverClan and WindClan were present, but ShadowClan was nowhere to be found. Bramblestar made his way over to the branch where the leaders were, and Jayfeather, Leafpool and Alderpaw padded over to join the rest of the medicine cats.

A few minutes passed, the other three Clan cats still waiting for ShadowClan to appear. Kirito looked behind him towards the fallen tree that they used to cross, hoping to at least see some cat cross it. He suddenly felt a tail touch his shoulder and saw that it was Nightheart.

"Asuna's okay, I'm sure of it."

"You're right, Nightheart. Thanks." He let out a small smile. The cats all looked up towards the leaders when Onestar's yowl broke through the island.

"We can't wait any longer. Let the meeting begin." He announced. Bramblestar and Mistystar both looked at each other, unsure if the WindClan leader's demand was just. He looked out towards the tall grass, but saw no movement.

"Prey has been plentiful in ThunderClan. Newleaf has brought us favorable conditions." He stated, giving Mistystar a bow of his head afterwards.

"RiverClan has also been able to live at ease with all the prey around. We also have two new apprentices: Wavepaw and Cypresspaw." The rest of the cats cheered the two apprentices' name. She looked over at Onestar, who walked up to speak, but stopped when he suddenly noticed the tall grass begin to rustle. Kirito watched as Rowanstar walked through the tall grass, followed by Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, and Asuna. With all eyes on them, Rowanstar leaped up to the branch where the leaders were.

"We come alone." He announced. Kirito noticed that the leader's muzzle was matted with dry blood. _What happened?_ He wondered, noticing that the other three cats looked unscathed. Bramblestar shifted over to make room for the ShadowClan leader.

"You look well. I'm glad the sickness has left you."

"It's left all of ShadowClan. They've all recovered."

"Oh...then where are the rest of them?" Mistystar wondered.

"None of them wanted to come. They all believe you've betrayed them by letting Onestar hold the lungwort that we desperately desired."

"They're better now, aren't they? Your Clan never needed it!" Onestar snarled, not wanting the blame to fall on his shoulders.

"We're lucky Kestrelflight and Harespring have more dignity and bravery than you. They're the ones who helped our Clan recover by giving us the lungwort." Rowanstar retorted. Onestar looked over at his deputy, and then at his medicine cat, resentment in his gaze.

"Is this true? Did you aid them?!"

"I would not allow a Clan to fall." Harespring calmly answered.

"StarClan told me that it was okay to do so." Kestrelflight added. Onestar let out a growl, clearly irritated by the choice made behind his back. He looked back at Rowanstar, the ginger tom looking away from him.

"You were right about the rogues…They should've been dealt with when they first came here…but now…they've taken hold of ShadowClan." Gasps of astonishment filled the island. Were the rogues really that much of a force to be dealt with.

"When did this happen?" Bramblestar asked.

"Right before we left for the Gathering. Some of the warriors seemed to have planned it…" Disbelief filled the leader's meow. "They've chosen them over me…and even said that any ShadowClan cat who came here was not welcome to return."

"I've said it before: ShadowClan is no better than those rogues!"

"That's not true! They'll come to their senses eventually."

"Right, and when they do, the rogues will be driven out!" Tigerheart added.

"They're all just filled with fear from the sickness. They wanted someone strong to protect them." Tawnypelt stated.

"Isn't Rowanstar strong?"

"Let's not forget that none of this would've happened if _you_ weren't so scared yourself!" Asuna spat at the WindClan leader. "Now, you'll be even more fearful of the rogues than ever before." Before any more hostility could form, Bramblestar stepped forward.

"What's done is done. For now, Rowanstar, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Asuna are more than welcome to stay in ThunderClan for the time being." The ShadowClan leader looked over at him.

"Thank you, Bramblestar. We'll gladly accept your offer. I'm sure one of us would be a bit angry if I didn't." Bramblestar let out a small smile and looked over to where the medicine cats were. He expected Asuna to be happy, but she just seemed out of it at the moment, almost as if she didn't hear the news.

"Then I believe that this Gathering has come to an end!" Mistystar announced before hopping down the branch and moving towards her Clanmates. As per usual lately, Onestar stayed silent as he left the branch, his Clan immediately leaving once he reached the rest of them. Bramblestar and Rowanstar both leaped off of the branch and made their way towards the ThunderClan cats.

"Bramblestar, I think it's time that I've given Asuna back to ThunderClan. She's helped my Clan dearly, but she doesn't deserve to be tangled up in the mess that we're going through right now."

"I understand, but ultimately, the choice to help ShadowClan is entirely up to her. I have no control of her heart telling her what she needs to do." The tom let out a small chuckle. "Surely you've realized that."

"Right." The two reached the group and already saw that Asuna was busy reacquainting with her friends from ThunderClan.

"Asuna, you're finally going to be back with us! It's about time!" Sparkpelt said, joy in her meow.

"You don't exactly seem happy though." Dovewing stated.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be with you all again…but…I watched the rogues take over ShadowClan. I stayed so that I might be able to help against the rogues, but I didn't think it would take such a drastic turn."

"You couldn't control it. Like Rowanstar said, it was all Onestar's fault for not giving ShadowClan the herb earlier." Kirito assured her. "I'm just glad to see that you're safe; we all are." Asuna looked next to him and saw Twigpaw, worry in the apprentice's eyes.

"Twigpaw…I'm so sorry…I couldn't persuade Violetpaw to come with me."

"So…she really is staying with the rogues?" Asuna nodded.

"I tried to get her back…but I think she was still angry that I thought letting you go back to ThunderClan was the right thing."

"It's not your fault, Asuna. She's probably still mad at me too." The apprentice walked over to her and pressed close to her. "Thank you for trying, though. That means so much to me."

"Um…Asuna?" The cream she-cat looked up to see that it was Nightheart. "I don't mean to interrupt, but…father lost consciousness before we left for the Gathering. Leafpool said he was okay, and I believe her, but I would like your reassurance still."

"We should get going back to camp, then. I'd like to know that he's okay, too." Bramblestar began to head towards the fallen tree bridge, signaling everyone else to follow him. "Let's get going. The sooner we get to ThunderClan, the better."

The group passed through the thorn tunnel leading into ThunderClan and eyes immediately fell on them at the sight of the ShadowClan cats. Bramblestar quickly made his way up to the Highledge to address the rest of his Clan who didn't attend the Gathering.

"I'll skip the formalities to explain everything quickly." He began. "ShadowClan has fallen to the rogues, so until then, Rowanstar, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Asuna are staying with us. Please make them feel at home, especially with the courage they had to stand up against the rogues." Meows quickly formed around the Clan, but once Bramblestar finished, Asuna made her way back to the medicine cat's den. When she walked inside, Briarlight saw her, letting out a smile.

"Asuna! I'm so happy to see you again!" The cream she-cat walked over to her and they shared a quick nuzzle.

"It's great to be back here. Even though I was able to visit sometimes, it feels like it's been forever."

"Hopefully it won't be forever again." Jayfeather stated, the rest of the medicine cats walking inside, Nightheart behind them.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you. I just…ShadowClan needed me, and I wanted to make sure they were okay." She saw where Lelouch was and saw that Ivypool was resting beside him. "Ivypool, it's great to see you again."

"It's a blessing to see you back, Asuna. We've all missed you." She told her, the two sharing a quick hug.

"How's he doing, mother?" Nightheart asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet." She responded. "Is what Bramblestar said about ShadowClan true, Asuna?"

"Unfortunately. Hopefully we can figure out something to do, but for now, I should check on Lelouch for you both." Asuna's hazel eyes suddenly began to glow and she looked over the tom's body. Once the shine in her eyes faded, she looked at the two and nodded her head. "He's going to be okay." She assured them. "How'd this happen?"

"I was just walking with him over to the entrance to leave for the Gathering and father just started having a headache. It's not like he showed any sort of problem or anything." Nightheart told her.

"It has to be something to do with the prophecy C.C. told me." Alderpaw meowed. "At least, that's what I think."

"But why would he just relapse into another coma?" Leafpool wondered.

"Hopefully you can ask her right after I grant you your medicine cat name tomorrow night." Jayfeather stated. Asuna looked over at the apprentice, joy in her eyes.

"You're finally becoming a full medicine cat? I'm so proud of you, Alderpaw!" The she-cat nuzzled him on the cheek, a blush forming on the tom's face.

"Thanks, Asuna. It's almost like a dream come true. I'm getting my name, and you're back here with us." He told her. "I just hope C.C. tells me something. That'll make it even better." Asuna let out a sudden yawn. "You've been through a lot today, haven't you?"

"You noticed?" Asuna giggled. "So much has happened today…but luckily it's ended with us being together again."

"Definitely." Nightheart nodded her head. "Mother, are you coming?" Ivypool gave Lelouch a lick to the forehead and pressed her face close to his before she got up.

"He'll be fine, Ivypool. We'll tell you and Nightheart if anything happens." Leafpool assured her.

"Thank you, Leafpool." The three she-cat left the medicine cat's den and made their way over to the warriors' den, ready to sleep. When she walked inside, Asuna saw that Kirito was already asleep next to Suguha.

"You'd think he'd wait for you." Ivypool said with a small laugh.

"I'm used to it." She responded as she rested between him and Suguha. She looked over at the other side of the den and saw that both Tigerheart and Tawnypelt were together, the tom still awake. Once he noticed her hazel gaze touch his amber eyes, he smiled and waved a paw over at her.

"Did you want to sleep next to Tigerheart instead of Kazuto?" Suguha teased, a blush forming on Asuna's face.

"What? N-no!" She stammered. "I'm just happy to see that he's comfortable here."

"I'm sure someone else feels the same way, but I think she's sleeping." She looked back and saw Dovewing asleep next to Bumblestripe. "I hope things don't get awkward around here." Suguha whispered.

"Yeah, but I think everything will be okay." _I just hope the same can be said for all the ShadowClan cats who sided with the rogues. Is this really the path that they wanted to take? Regardless, the Clans all need to work together to make things right, no matter what._


	8. Chapter 8: The Awakened Prince

Chapter 8: The Awakened Prince

 _The half-moon's radiance_ shone above the sky. Over at the ThunderClan camp entrance were Jayfeather and Leafpool, the two waiting for Asuna and Alderpaw.

"Alderpaw! Asuna! We don't want to be late, especially tonight!" The blind tom called out. The two quickly made their way out of the medicine cat's den, but were stopped as Bramblestar approached.

"Tonight's a big night for you, Alderpaw." He gave his son a caring lick to the ear.

"I know, I can't wait! But, I'm also a bit nervous. What if I forget what I need to say and mess it all up?" Alderpaw worried.

"What do you have to say?"

"I do." Both the leader and Asuna laughed.

"You'll be fine, Alderpaw. I know how hard you've worked to get to this day. I wish I was here to see most of it, though."

"You were still here for him regardless, Asuna. That's all that matters." Bramblestar told her. "I'm a bit jealous that I don't get to see the ceremony, but I know it'll be an amazing experience for you."

"Alderpaw, wait!" They looked behind Bramblestar and saw Suguha running towards them. "I'm glad I caught you in time. I just wanted to see _Alderpaw_ one last time."

"Well, here he is." Alderpaw responded with a laugh. "Thanks for everything you've done for me while I've been an apprentice, Suguha. I'll never forget any of it." The she-cat's green eyes glistened and she gave the tom a lick on the forehead. Once she drew her face away, she looked over at the entrance to ThunderClan.

"I should stop holding you back from your ceremony. I think Jayfeather's already a bit irritated." She told them. As the two were walking over to where Leafpool and Jayfeather were, Suguha suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Kirito and Sparkpelt wanted me to wish you good luck too! They're out hunting."

"It's okay! Give them my thanks when you see them again!" He replied. "Sorry about that you two."

"Don't worry, Alderpaw. We know how happy everyone is for you. It's such a big step in your life." Leafpool stated. "Well, let's get going." The four ducked through the thorn tunnel and once they made it out into the forest, they headed straight for the Moonpool, Alderpaw's heart racing, full of excitement.

The medicine cats sat around the Moonpool, waiting for Puddleshine to show up. They constantly looked around and tasted the air for his scent, hoping that he'd be here.

"I don't think he's showing up." Willowshine meowed.

"Yeah. I guess the rogues don't want him around us." Alderpaw added.

"Let's just all agree that he's not showing up. We'll all be freezing our fur off if we wait any longer." Jayfeather complained. Mothwing nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, let's start." Asuna watched as the medicine cats all formed a circle around Alderpaw, and she joined in, sitting next to Leafpool.

"Can we just wait…at least a little longer?" Alderpaw meowed. "I want Puddleshine here to see me."

"Alderpaw, Puddleshine knows how diligent and hard-working you are. I'm sure he's saddened that he can't witness your naming ceremony too." Leafpool said. Although still uneasy, Alderpaw nodded his head.

"Are you ready?" Jayfeather asked his apprentice.

"Yeah." The blind tom lifted his chin and cleared his throat.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down and bless this apprentice. He has trained hard to follow the path of a medicine cat, which we all know is no easy feat. I'm positive that he'll serve his Clan for many moons." Although his mentor was devoid of vision, his blind gaze still felt intense as the ceremony continued. "He has always had a connection with StarClan, and will not let you down. He is loyal, compassionate, and smart, and will use all these traits to serve his Clan well."

Asuna smiled at the sight of how giddy the apprentice looked. He definitely never heard Jayfeather praise him this much before.

The gray tabby continued. "Do you, Alderpaw, promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Alderpaw gulped. This was finally it, the moment his was waiting for. "I do." He meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as medicine cat. Alderpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Alderheart. StarClan honors your devotion and kindness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." The tom stepped forward and placed his muzzle on Alderheart's head. "Well done, I'm proud of you."

"Alderheart! Alderheart!" The medicine cats cheered his new name. Pride surged through his fur. Finally, he was a medicine cat.

"Now, let us share with StarClan." Jayfeather turned towards the Moonpool and dipped his nose in the water.

"Alderheart!" He turned and saw Asuna called out to him. "I'm going to have to get used to calling you that. Sorry in advance if I say Alderpaw." The tom let out a small laugh.

"It's okay, Asuna." He assured her. "I'm glad you were here to see me tonight."

"I'm glad that I got to be a part of it all, Alderheart. You don't know how happy I am for you." She told him. "I bet it felt good hearing Jayfeather say all those good things to you." Alderheart smiled.

"Yeah, that was definitely a once in a lifetime thing." He responded. "We should probably go share with StarClan or C.C. now." Asuna nodded and the two walked over to the Moonpool together and dipped their nose into the crystal surface.

A burst of sunshine caused Alderheart's eyes to open. He saw that he was in the same meadow that he and Asuna were in before when Yellowfang talked to them. Like before, he looked next to him and saw that Asuna was there. She shook herself awake and smiled when she saw Alderheart.

"I guess this is going to be a recurring thing?" Alderheart stated.

"I'd think you'd like me being here with you, Alderheart." A blush formed on the tom's face.

"I-I didn't mean for it to come out in a mean way!" The she-cat giggled. "Right, a joke. I have to remember that you do that sometimes." The she-cat let out a cute smile. "Any sign of Yellowfang?"

"I don't see her anywhere…wait, over there!" Asuna pointed her tail to the edge of the field. They saw two cats in the distance on the branch of a tree and darted towards them. When they reached the tree, they saw that it was a light brown tabby she-cat and a pale gray tom, but they didn't seem to notice their presence. As they got closer, they could hear the two muttering back and forth to each other. Before either of them could speak to ask them anything, a cascade of five-pointed leaves blew around the two.

 _Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky._ The words of the prophecy echoed in Alderheart's head as his vision suddenly turned black.

Alderheart woke up to see Asuna next to him in her Twoleg form. They were in the same moonlit grassland as last time, and he hoped that they would get some answers from C.C. He saw that Asuna was still unconscious, so he walked over to her and gave her a small lick to the face. She let out a small groan before opening her eyes and seeing the dark ginger tom. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up to her feet.

"Alright, let's go look for C.C." She told the tom before picking him up and holding him against her chest. She saw the nearby forest and advanced towards it, hoping to find the green-haired girl. As they were walking, Alderheart drew his nose up towards the air.

"She's this way." He pointed to the right with his tail and Asuna moved in that direction. "Hey Asuna, before we were brought here, did you hear a voice?"

"A voice? I don't think so." _So I'm the only one that heard it? And those leaves…they had five points…five Clans…that's it!_ "Ow! Alderheart, calm down!" She told the tom, who was moving in joy.

"Sorry, Asuna! I'll explain everything when we get back to the Moonpool." The two arrived at the crystal and saw C.C. sitting down, watching it. She turned around when she realized that they were there and walked over to Asuna so that she could pet Alderheart.

"Congratulations on your new name, Alderheart."

"Thank you, C.C." He gave her a small lick on the cheek. "So…can you explain why Lelouch is unconscious again?"

"Yes…it's because it's time to wake up the sleeping prince." She told them.

"But, we don't know where he is." Asuna stated.

"Right, but tonight, I know you'll find him." C.C. cleared her throat. "Where the moon and stars shower their radiance, the prince lies. Don't be afraid, for this sacred place will bring you no harm." Alderheart's eyes shone at the girl's words.

"I think I know where he is!" Alderheart meowed.

"You do?" He nodded his head. "Can you not tell us exactly where?"

"I'm sure you won't need to know. Alderheart's more than confident about it." She gave the tom a kiss on the forehead, a sudden bright light blinding the two.

 _Thank you._

The two cats pulled their noses away from the Moonpool. Alderheart heard a soft voice in his ears as he was being brought back to reality. It sounded gentle and loving, but he had no idea whose voice it was exactly. The two looked around and saw that the others had already finished speaking with StarClan.

"Asuna…did you hear _that_ voice this time?" He whispered.

"You heard _another_ one?" Asuna questioned, and he nodded his head. "What did it say?"

"It said 'thank you'. I've never heard it before." Alderheart then remembered about the five-pointed leaves. _I can't say anything here…at least not with the other medicine cats around._

"Did StarClan say anything to you both?" Jayfeather asked them.

"We each had the same dream again. We just saw two cats on a branch together, but before we could say anything, we were surrounded by leaves and woke up." Asuna said, leaving out the rest of the dream with C.C.

"I guess that means we should get going now." Mothwing announced. "We'll see you all later. Congratulations again, Alderheart!"

"Thanks!" The two RiverClan cats headed up the slope of the Moonpool, heading back to their camp.

"I should get going, too. Good luck with your future endeavors, Alderheart. May StarClan always light your path." Kestrelflight meowed before he followed the RiverClan cats. Once the three cats were gone, Alderheart looked at the others.

'We need to find SkyClan!" He blurted out.

"We already tried that and looked what happened. All it brought was rogues and betrayal." Jayfeather sneered.

"But I'm sure of it! The leaves Asuna and I were surrounded in had five points, meaning five Clans! We need SkyClan to join with us to drive the rogues out!"

"Alderheart…don't you think that's a bit far-fetched?" Leafpool meowed.

"I know it sounds like it, but right after that happened, I heard the prophecy again. It has to mean something." He stated.

"I wasn't lying when I said you shared a special bond with StarClan…but, you have to be positive that you believe your interpretation is right."

"I'm certain." He then remembered his next piece of news. "Oh, and I'm certain that I know where this other prince is that we need to awaken." Alderheart stated. "He's here, in the Moonpool."

"In the Moonpool?" Asuna seemed confused about his statement.

"Yes! C.C. told us that he was sleeping in a place where the moon and stars reflected radiantly off of, and it's a sacred place. He has to be here!" Alderheart padded over to the Moonpool and peered into it, only seeing his reflection. Without hesitation, he leaped into the Moonpool, the other three running over.

"Alderheart!" Leafpool called from the surface, but her plea was blurred out. Alderheart began to bring himself deeper into the water, scanning all around for a crystal similar to the one Lelouch was trapped in. He held his breath, but remembered what C.C. said: _Don't be afraid, for this sacred place will bring you no harm._ Alderheart pondered for a moment. _C.C., please tell me that this is what you meant._ The tom exhaled and realized that he was able to breathe underwater. Relieved, he continued looking around until he saw a bright reflection catch his eye. He turned and saw a crystalline structure, overjoyed at the sight. He paddled over to it and saw that there was a black tom trapped in there.

 _What do I do now?_ He wondered, placing a paw on the crystal. He watched as it began to glow, causing him to move away from it. The crystal began to break away from the top, the shards transforming into beautiful blue flower petals. It was like nothing Alderheart had ever seen before. The cascade of petals finally subsided, the cat now floating still in the water. Alderheart swam over to him and helped push him up to the surface.

Leafpool and Asuna peered into the water, looking for Alderheart. They jumped when they saw a black tom float up to the surface, Alderheart appearing afterwards. The two she-cats immediately helped the black cat out of the water, while Alderheart exited the pool, shaking himself off.

"We were so worried about you!" Asuna told him. "You could've warned us before you jumped in!"

"Sorry about that, Asuna. I just wanted to finally wake this prince up."

"How were you even able to be down there for that long?" Jayfeather wondered. "I assume it was StarClan's doing, but I've never heard of them doing something like that." Alderheart walked over to the black tom and shook him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, but he still laid motionless.

"He definitely looks like a cat from another world." Leafpool stated, noting the spiky fur on his head. "What's this?" She looked over at the tom's left paw. It was padded with something black.

"It seems like some sort of glove." Asuna said. "It's something Twolegs wear."

"And this?" Alderheart pointed his tail towards his neck. Asuna looked and saw that around it was a chain and in the middle was a ring.

"It must be something important to him. We shouldn't mess around with it." Asuna stated. "He seems to still be asleep, so maybe we should carry him back to camp."

"I can help." Alderheart offered. Leafpool helped placed the tom on his back, Asuna also helping to carry him back to ThunderClan.

"You've already done so much and you just got your medicine cat name. I'm sure StarClan has a lot in store for you, Alderheart." The tom smiled at the cream she-cat's praise. _Asuna's right. I found out where the sleeping cat was, and I also am positive that we need to find SkyClan. I don't know what's in store for me, but the only way to find out is to continue moving forward._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Briarlight rested in her nest inside of the medicine cat's den. She usually stayed awake until the medicine cats returned from the Moonpool. To pass the time by, she passed a ball of moss between her forepaws. As she did, she suddenly heard movement from the nest pawsteps away from hers. She turned around and saw violet eyes locked onto hers.

"Lelouch, you're awake!" Before the tom could respond, Briarlight yelled out into the camp. "Nightheart! Ivypool!" The tom looked over at the entrance to the medicine cat's den, awaiting for the two she-cats to pass through. Nightheart entered the den, her eyes immediately shining when she saw him.

"Father!" She ran over to and pounced on him, greeting him with a hug. "Did you regain your memory? Are you back to your old self?"

"I lost my memory? The last thing I remember…I know I don't want to see it again." He told her. "You don't know how relieved I am to see that you're still alive, Nightheart." He looked up and saw Ivypool's soft, blue gaze. "Ivypool…" She placed her tail over his mouth.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Lelouch. Seeing you awake is more than enough." She moved her head down and brushed it under the tom's neck.

"I love you both so much, you know that." He meowed. "How long have I been asleep? It feels like forever."

"Initially, you were asleep for four moons, but a half-moon ago, you suddenly woke up with amnesia." Nightheart explained. "Do you remember any of that?" He shook his head.

"I told you both that I'd never leave, but I've missed four months spending time with you two. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You did it to save your daughter, after all. How could any of us be mad?" Ivypool stated. Lelouch looked back at his daughter.

"Nightheart, do you still have your Geass?" She nodded, the tom watching the symbol form in her right eye. She could see that he was saddened by it. "Please, only use it if you know your life won't be put in danger. I can't…see you like that again."

"Lelouch!" He saw an orange tabby she-cat running towards him, and, like his daughter, she leaped towards the tom.

"Ow…wait, Sparkpaw? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" He told her.

"That's because I'm Sparkpelt now!" She informed him. "You _are_ the right Lelouch, right? The one who knows about the journey we went on?" He nodded. "Thank StarClan! I mean, amnesia Lelouch was great, but the original one is the best one!" She pressed her head into his coat. "Don't leave us again, please…"

"I'll try my best not to." He told her. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's over at the Moonpool with Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Asuna. He's finally getting his medicine cat name tonight. He'll be so excited to see you!" Lelouch heard more pawsteps from outside and saw Suguha enter the den.

"You're awake..." She wiped her green eyes with a paw. "You remember everything, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I have a lot to catch up with around here." He let out a small laugh. "Where's Kirito?" Suguha walked over to the tom.

"He's outside. I think he's still a bit worried that you two aren't friends anymore." She whispered to him. He remembered how angry he was after Nightheart presumably died, taking it all out on the she-cat's cousin.

"Right...I should go out to talk to him. Also, I don't think this is the best place to hold all the cats that are probably going to come and see me." Lelouch got to his paws and exited the medicine cat's den. He noticed Kirito was just sitting there by the entrance.

"Oh, h-hey Lelouch." He greeted him, almost as if he was surprised to see him. "Did you get your memory back?" The tom nodded. "That's great. Everyone here missed you. It was kinda okay having an amnesia Lelouch, but I'm sure everyone prefers this one."

"Thanks, Kirito." He meowed. "Listen…I want to apologize for attacking you back at the gorge. I was consumed by grief and anger at the time, and it caused me to hurt one of my closest friends."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I probably should've let you think of some plan instead of going in headfirst into a battle like that. Plus, I should've been more careful about Darktail at the end. That was entirely my fault, and you deserved every right to do what you did." He responded. "I guess if you're also apologizing…we're still friends?" He raised a paw up.

"Definitely." The two each shared a high five with each other.

"Is that it? Hug it out you two!" Suguha told them, watching the two after she exited the den.

"I don't think that's—Kirito!" Lelouch was taken by surprise as the tom suddenly wrapped a paw around him and pulled himself closer.

"C'mon, we're pals, aren't we?" The tom responded with a laugh. Lelouch let out a small breath before doing the same to the tom. Once the two drew away from each other, he noticed Bramblestar approach them both.

"It sounds like you've gotten your memory back."

"Yeah." He noticed Squirrelflight padded from behind the tom, a warm smile on her face. "I'm sure there's a lot that I need to get caught up on, right?" The leader nodded.

"The rogues seemed to have found their way into the lake territory." Lelouch's violet eyes widened at the news, his claws suddenly unsheathing and digging into the ground.

"What?! How'd they even get here?"

"We think they might have somehow followed a scent trail back here…but a few sunrises ago…ShadowClan fell to them." Lelouch's body tensed up even more.

"Please tell me they're alright."

"Only a few of them decided to leave and take refuge here. The rest are now still in ShadowClan, but with a rogue leader."

"That's impossible…How could they side with them like that?"

"A horrible sickness plagued their Clan." Squirrelflight informed him. "The herb they needed only grows on the moor…but Onestar has lately been hostile towards ShadowClan."

"Right. It's because the rogues attacked them when they first came to our territory. We helped fend them off, but they ended up living on the outskirts of ShadowClan. Onestar loathed the fact that ShadowClan did nothing to drive them out, creating all the tension between them."

"I see…and is there any plans to remove them and recapture ShadowClan?" Bramblestar shook his head.

"Not yet, but with you here, there may be hope. You are a master tactician after all."

"I'll do what I can to help." He assured him. "How about the prophecy? Any leads?"

"Two, actually. Alderpaw found two kits before he returned home with Suguha. Twigpaw's here, while Violetpaw, her sister, is in ShadowClan. We believe that they're what will help clear the sky." Squirrelflight stated. "Anyway, that sums up most of what's happened. I think you have another guest." She pointed her tail to his left and he turned to see Molewhisker and Cherryfall.

"Hey you two. It's—." Lelouch stopped when Cherryfall suddenly pressed her head onto his shoulder.

"You're finally back…" She muttered, tears falling onto his black coat.

"Um…Cherryfall?" She moved her head away at her brother's voice, her face burning when she saw Ivypool and Nightheart nearby.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Molewhisker let out a laugh. "It's not funny!" She looked over at Lelouch. "I'm really sorry about that, Lelouch."

"Don't worry about it. I missed you too, Cherryfall." He gave the ginger she-cat a lick on the ear, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "As innocent as ever, just like when you were an apprentice."

"W-well I can't help it. You know how I feel about you…" She meowed softly, the blush on her face still lingering. Lelouch turned his attention towards the camp entrance when he heard his name being called. He saw Leafpool walking towards him, Jayfeather, Asuna, and Alderpaw behind her. He also noticed a black tom being carried by Asuna and Alderpaw. Once she was close enough, she greeted him with a nuzzle to the cheek.

"It's great to see you awake and back with your memory, Lelouch."

"I'm sure I was in good paws the entire time though, right?" He replied with a small chuckle.

"You might say you owe us for taking up space in the medicine cat's den." Jayfeather stated when he joined them. "Alderheart and Asuna are just lying our other prince down."

"So that's the other cat you all brought to the camp? How do you know he's a prince?"

"Alderheart was given a prophecy by C.C. that was meant to help us wake you up. Since you're on your paws with your memory, it's safe to say that's the cat we were looking for." Leafpool told him.

"Lelouch!" He saw Alderheart running towards them from the medicine cat's den, Asuna following. Once he got to him, he greeted the black tom with a smile.

"Congratulations on your new name, Alderheart. You've grown as much as your sister…it's surreal."

"Well, that's what happens when you've been asleep for almost five moons." He responded with a laugh. "This is great; we're all finally back together again, and we've even brought home a new cat, too." When Asuna joined them, she wasted no time in greeting the tom with a hug.

"A-Asuna…" The tom stammered, a blush on his face.

"We've been so worried about you…Nightheart and Ivypool missed you so much…we all missed you." She moved away from him, rubbing her eyes with a paw. "Sorry…I'm just glad that you're back with us, Lelouch."

"That makes two of us." He fixated his gaze towards the medicine cat's den. "This other prince…can I see him?"

"I don't see why not." Leafpool took the lead, Lelouch, Asuna, and Jayfeather following while Alderheart stayed back, the tom being congratulated by the others and informing them about his new name. When Lelouch made it into the medicine cat's den, he looked over the tom, noticing the necklace with a ring on it, along with the glove on his left paw, and the spiky stylized fur on his head.

"He's definitely not from this world, that's for sure."

"Do you know him?" Asuna asked. "If we needed to wake him up for you to wake up, you both must have some sort of connection."

"If we do, it's one we both know nothing about. He doesn't seem familiar to me if he was a human. The only connection I can think of is both being members of royalty." _Whoever this cat is, he must have been brought here to help the Clans as well. With the rogues now around the lake, we'll need any help we can get._ Lelouch heard pawsteps from behind him and saw Alderheart enter the den.

"What do you think about him, Lelouch?" He asked.

"I can't say for sure, but knowing every other cat that comes to this world, he must have some sort of special trait, one that might help us clear the sky, or hopefully get rid of the rogues and save ShadowClan." Alderheart then remembered the vision he had at the Moonpool.

"That reminds me: before saving this cat, I think StarClan was telling me that we need to go find SkyClan again."

"Again? Does that mean going back to the gorge? You know how long and dangerous that was last time, granted, the rogues are here, but still." Lelouch reminded him.

"Yeah, but maybe he can help us when he wakes up. He might know something we don't."

"That sounds more like wishful thinking. Whenever a new cat comes to this world, they're usually given a prophecy we already know about. Not to mention, he'll need to figure out how to walk and fend for himself in this world first." Jayfeather stated.

"I guess you're right…but…I'm really confident that we _need_ to look for SkyClan." The den fell silent at the sound of movement from the tom. They all walked over to him and watched as his eyes finally opened, a new blue gaze welcoming him into the world.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this story. I'm sure if you're familiar with the series this new cat is from, you'll know exactly who he is, and if not, it won't be much of a cliffhanger since the next story will be categorized by where he's from. I'd like to thank you all for reading these stories and hopefully liking them. It means a lot, especially since I'm guessing Warriors crossovers aren't exactly as popular compared to some of the other crossovers out there.

Anyway, I can't wait to upload the next story in this series, and I hope you all are excited too.


End file.
